Fires of Ember
by fires-of-ember
Summary: 7th year was PERFECT! I was the star of the Hogwarts All-Star quidditch team, I'd adopted a talkative stray cat, and I was reunited with my childhood sweetheart. But then... Fate stepped in...Fate--also known as--SIRIUS BLACK! Please Read! SBOC JL RLOC
1. The confessions of a Diary

* * *

_-Isn't it funny how fate has a way to twist even the strongest hearts…-_

* * *

** August 31**

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't written in here for almost a year, but it seemed as though life wasn't worth writing down anymore. But now, I need something that stays constant in my forever changing life and you, Diary, are the only thing I have. Just by opening your scruffy pages once again, I feel happy. Finally, I've found something I can go to and relieve all of the emotions trapped inside of me. The best thing about you, Diary, is that once I tell you everything that's been bottled up inside of me, you're not going to try and comfort me, and tell me that it's okay, and that it's going to get better. You're not going to give me all the freaking shit everyone else has that made me go crazy. And that's how I want it to be…

Three weeks into last term, my fourth year, I was called to the headmaster's office. I vaguely remember wondering what I'd done wrong, I was never –_ever_- called to his office. I was one of the perfect little pretty giggling girls that all the boys absolutely adored, but that was all about to change. I sat down on a red and gold striped chair, facing Madame Pasteur, who wore a grave expression. Pasteur gazed into my eyes for a moment before quietly saying, "Your mother is dead. She was killed by Voldermort while on a—_a task_—for the ministry today." I sat numbly for a moment before nodding my head and leaving the office. That was it, not a word or a tear to show the anguish that twisted inside of me. And in two short minutes, the person I'd loved most in the world was ripped away from me for all eternity.

I didn't cry, not once, well, only when I was completely and totally alone. My mum always said, "Don't let them see you cry, Hay, it shows weakness. And you and I aren't weak, we're strong and we always will be." I loved it when she said that, I can still hear her voice, in that strong English accent I always loved, saying it as she held me on her lap. My mum and I were close, closer than most mother and daughters. She was my best friend and the only person I really trusted to the point where I would tell her anything. I never even got to say goodbye as it was that she hadn't made it home from another one of her tasks for ministry before I'd left for school that year.

I never really thought it was odd that I didn't know exactly what sort of job my mom had. She'd certainly never come in for career day when I went to the muggle elementary and obviously she'd never had a "Bring your Kid to Work Day." But she'd always go on a "little task for her job," as she called it, where she would be gone for weeks at a time. Hell, I didn't even know about magic until I'd gotten an invitation to attend Beauxbatons and my mother had explained that she too was a witch, however my father was a muggle. They hadn't been sure what I would turn out as, at least, that's what they said. But I think that my mum was never allowed to tell me because of her job. I think that her "little tasks" were actually secret missions for the France Ministry of Magic, that's why she didn't have any family or fortune. My mother, Gracie Short, hadn't existed, she wasn't on file with the government. And I think…I think that my mother was killed by Voldermort because she'd known some secret about his true identity.

There wasn't a funeral or a memorial service or anything. Just an article in the "Wizard Commotion" the next day reporting that a woman had been killed by Voldermort while working for the ministry. There was no name or personal information mentioned, only a picture of my mother taken a few months before the attack. My friends had all been whispering about the attack on the woman with no idea that she was my mother. My best friend, Fuchsia, took one look at the picture and snorted, "Hasn't this lady ever heard of a little make-up? I mean, look at that face, its hid-e-ous!" she said in a sing-song voice, making my other friends twitter with giggles. I went crazy, my mind was blank, I had no idea what was going on. I stood and punched her in the face with all the strength and anger that was boiling inside of me.

Then I ran, I just ran for hours. In circles, through the forests, until they finally caught me. I'd gone mad, crazy with hate, grief, and anger and there was neither control nor care left in me. They strapped me down to a bed with iron cuffs and relieved me off my wand. I laid there, just staring at the ceiling, for three days until they gave me a sleeping potion, but I screamed for my mum and thrashed about while I slept. There was no escape to the Hell I'd been cursed upon. My friends came to comfort me, apologizing for the words they'd said about my mother. Even Fuchsia came although I'd broken her nose and knocked out her front teeth. If it weren't for the iron cuffs restraining me, I'd have knocked out her entire jaw.

Only one person ever made me feel better in those two weeks that I was restrained to a bed. His name was Andrew, my good friend and the guy I'd liked since forever. The first time he came, he didn't say a word. He just held my hand and sat by me for the entire day. The next day, he asked how it felt when your mum died. And I told him. Every one of his visits sat out clearly in my mind, sometimes talking, sometimes just holding hands in silence. But he gave me something I didn't have in those times of need, Andrew gave me hope. Then he had to go and destroy it, but I can't talk about that. Not yet, it still hurts too much.

After returning to school, everyone viewed me differently. My friends didn't want to hear about my pain and grief, so I kept it bottled up. Soon, I separated myself from everyone and became an outsider. I was no longer the cute, funny, popular girl that I'd been. I became known as the girl who went crazy after her mum hit the old grave and I did nothing to save my image. If anything, I got worse. I would talk to no one, I was bullied to no end, and I slacked off in class. I became the loser of the entire school, something you didn't want to be at Beauxbatons.

And so, after a long 4th year, I came home to find a surprise waiting at my house. My father had packed all my things, when I say packed, I mostly mean threw away, and announced that we were moving to England with my Step-mum, Diana, whom I'd never even heard about in my life. My dad said he wanted it to be a surprise and I had to agree, I was definitely surprised, unpleasantly surprised. Diana (a muggle) was about everything I hated as were her two daughters, Hannah and Claire (more muggles). Need I say that we don't get along well?

Hannah and Claire are two blonde haired, blue eyed, cheerleaders with the highest marks in the school. And Diana has every right to be proud of them, but this woman takes it way overboard. She never leaves me alone about my dark hair and complexion that I have from my real mother or my constant sports and exercise. Girls were not supposed to go outside and get dirty, they were supposed to be hanging off the cutest guys every word, at least, that's what Diana thought. Not exactly the attitude I had on life and I wasn't planning to change it just for her. I'll admit, I don't have _fun_, I don't _flirt_, and I don't have _friends_, but at least I can protect and take care of myself. And at this point in my life, that's all I care about anymore.

The only thing I'm looking forward to in my new life is going to Hogwarts. I note, stupid name and I've heard it's absolutely hideous compared to Beauxbatons, but at least it's a new place. A new adventure. A new start. And my mother went to school there at Hogwarts when she was young. Just being able to see only a bit of her memories makes me feel that somehow I can still be with her. I miss her so much and I know that it must only get worse the father away I place myself from people. But I can't open up and show my feelings, I just can't. I don't want to get hurt again and by not allowing myself to love is the only way I know how.

_Hayden

* * *

_

**Hayden's POV**

I shut my old diary I'd been reading rather quickly. I could feel the dreaded lump in my throat as I read over the words that I'd written as a devastated fifteen year old. It seemed that I had written those words decades ago, yet it had only been two years to the date that I'd found comfort in my diary once again. I had been right to look forward to Hogwarts, not only was it the most beautiful and amazing place, but the people it held inside were more wonderful than I could ever imagine. I was so happy that I was finally going back tomorrow, but it would be my last year and I would miss it so much.

Professor Dumbledore, the calm old headmaster, was brilliant and so energetic that happiness could often be felt, radiating for the silver-bearded man. McGonagall was the strictest professor, but most of the students, myself included, loved her to death. '_And, of course, my friends'_ I thought looking upon the pictures of many young people displayed across my desk. There was Arya, the small and quiet blond, Caitlyn, the fun loving, boy-fanatic brunette, Alice, the calm and confident blond, and the marauders (James playfully blew me a kiss) smiling up at me from the frames. '_And Lily, the brilliant and beautiful red head that hates James Potter_,' I thought smiling as Lily elbowed James hard in the ribs. Lily Evans had been my first friend when I transferred to Hogwarts before 5th year and we'd soon become closer than sisters. She was also the only one who knew the truth about my mum and my madness back at Beauxbatons.

* * *

"Hayden, you've got a letter and it's dinnertime," my father, Jim Short, yelled from downstairs.

As quickly as possible I ran down stairs, taking two at a time. Nobody other than Lily ever wrote me since I was forbidden to get post other than by the muggle way. But why would she write me the day before term started? After snatching the letter from my father, I looked it over quickly. There were stamps boarding the outside edges of the envelope. It was definitely not from Lily. Instead, James' handwriting was enclosed on the parchment:

* * *

Hayden,

I know, one day before term, completely stupid of me, but I've got some awesome news. They're having an All-Star quidditch team at Hogwarts and we're playing other wizarding schools! Yours truly has been elected as captain of the Hogwarts All-Star team—we seriously need a better name—and I'm ready to kick some major arse! We're having try-outs two weeks into term, yes, you have to try out. But don't sweat over it, you're the best seeker at Hogwarts and I chose who's on the teams. Yeah, no Slytherins! Anyway, I got a reply from Lily when I sent her flowers the other day like you told me too. She said that I was the most annoying git alive, but I didn't care. It's the only time she's ever answered a letter from me. Sirius says it's a hopeless cause, but Remus thinks I could have a chance now that I'm getting my act together. Don't get too jealous over Lily, I'm still beating myself up for being "just friends" with you, the most gorgeous girl at Hogwarts! See you tomorrow! Sirius made the envelope, by the way.

Love always,

James

P.S. I'm Head Boy, man that was one hell of a surprise. Sirius is so ashamed of me he says he'll be wearing a bag over his head for the rest of his days. I bet Evans isn't too happy, but I sure am!

* * *

I laughed out loud as I read James' last comment. So he really was Head Boy, Lily had written a very long and confusing letter about him being chosen. The only thing I could make out of the letter was "_**James Potter is an Annoying Git**_." She might as well just have said that instead of rambling on about him, but that's Lily for you. Why say something in six words if you can write three feet of parchment on it? I noticed another letter fall out from the envelope and I quickly read through the messy writing:

* * *

Sheik,

Just thought I'd say hey.

Sirius

* * *

I gave a half-hearted smile. Leave it to Sirius to completely waste a piece of parchment. What an _idiot_. That boy sure could talk up a storm, but actually writing something down…it was way past his intelligence level. Of all the marauders, I definitely disliked Sirius Black the most. And when is he going to stop using that stupid nickname, "_**Sheik**_"?

* * *

"Hayden, you are packed, aren't you?" Jim asked during dinner that night.

"Er-almost," I inwardly flinched and decided it was a good time to bring up quidditch, "Anyway, Dad, James said they're having an all-star quidditch team this year and I'm sure that parents can come and watch. So…I was thinking that maybe you could come watch a match or two?"

"Oh yes, are you a cheerleader for your team?" Diana asked with fake sweetness.

"I play," I said shortly and turned my attention back to my father.

"She plays the peeker or something that runs around and throws a ball into a bathtub or something ridiculous."

"We fly on brooms and it's a seeker, Dad." I could hear Hannah and Claire sniggering, "I fly around until I catch a tiny little ball and that wins the game."

Jim exchanged _looks_ with his wife, "No, Hayden, I don't think I can get off work."

"Please, dad, just one Saturday. You don't even work on Saturdays."

Jim gestured wildly around, "Hannah and Claire have cheerleading practice."

I looked at my father skeptically, "Your point being…?"

"Well, I can't miss hearing about one of their thrilling stunt moves, or taking them their waters, or the rows between the squad, or…or…" My father said with complete enthusiasm.

"Or watching them wave their arms perfectly together and yet still be offbeat of the music?" I said, my voice laden with sarcasm.

"Exactly," Jim said emotionally, "It is so moving watching those two cheer. The beauty and grace that flows throughout the squad is simply _magnifique_…"

"Yeah, Dad, that's great," I sputtered quickly, "But can't Diana just handle taking Hannah and Claire their waters and hearing about Merlin knows what just for one day?"

Jim, Diana, Hannah, and Claire all looked at me, appalled. Hannah finally squealed, "That would, like, throw off everything. How can you even think of suggesting that you selfish brat!" Claire had burst out into tears and Diana was glaring daggers at me.

"Talk about a mood swing," I muttered as I resisted the temptation to bust out laughing.

"Jim, your daughter," Diana glared at me once again, "Is the most despicable and foul creature to walk these lands. She is trying to steal you away from me and my two wonderful little girls."

"Nothing could do that," Jim assured his wife while shaking his head towards me, "Your attitude needs a check-up, Miss Selfish."

I watched the scene in complete disbelief, "This is not happening. Well, Claire, no wonder you little boyfriend, Brad, broke up with you. You are a—"

"YOU BRAT!" Diana yelled standing up from the table, "YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT AS PRETTY AS MY TWO GIRLS. YOU'RE MOTHER JUST DIDN'T HAVE GOOD GENES, DID SHE? SHE WAS A—"

"_Silenco_," I hissed, raising my wand and fuming with anger, "_Tranquille tu Chienne!"_

My father took a step towards me, raising his hand. Before I could react, he struck me across the face, hard. I gasped for breath and raised my hand to touch my stinging cheek. Wincing, I looked into my father's eyes. They were angry and worried at the same time. _Never_ in my life had he hit me until now. He had crossed the line of my wavering trust in him and our old life to Diana's family. He didn't _want_ me anymore.

"_Pimpulus_," I pointed my wand at my step-sisters and they broke into horrible acne at once. Then with a loud _crack_! I was gone.

* * *

Tears slid silently down my face, but I made no move to wipe them away. I felt a cold and empty feeling inside of me that had nothing to do with the slight breeze or the forgotten park that I had taken refuge in. My father had promised he'd always be there for me, but he wasn't. He had never been a father since mum had died. He didn't care a bit when I told him about quidditch, or introduced Lily to him, or gotten nine O.W.L.s. All he cared about now was Hannah and Claire, he'd forgotten me.

"You said you'd always be there for me," I whispered into the darkness, choking back sobs, "But you're not and now I've lost you. I've already lost mum, why do I have to lose you too, Dad?"

A soft "_meow_" caused me to look around in surprise. A tiny gray kitten was gently rubbing against my leg. Gently as I could, I lifted the creature into my hands. It was still so little, fitting perfectly into my cupped hands.

"Are you lost little kitty?" I asked it softly. It was easy to see that the cat didn't belong to anyone, being so small and underfed. I had always liked cats, "Well, if I'm going to keep you, you need a name," I sat trying to think of names, then with a sudden realization, I turned back toward the kitten, "Are you a guy or a girl kitty?"

Not expecting a reply, I was startled when the kitten said, _"A girl."_

"You didn't—" I looked around, kittens couldn't talk, but no one else could have said that, "Did you just talk? But you can't talk, can you?"

"_I do what I want_," The kitten stated simply and I was even more startled to find that the kitten's eyes were as purple as my own. I didn't believe in fate, but was it an accident that a cat with purple eyes had found me, a girl with purple eyes?

"What do you want to be called then, _Cramoisi_ Eyes?" I asked, stating the French word for purple, "Perhaps Amethyst?"

"_I rather like Ember_," the kitten answered, licking its gray coat, "_Amethyst is such a noble name and a hassle to say_."

I laughed, this cat was my style, "Ember it is then." And as much as I liked talking to my new pet, I knew that I had to return home where hurtful memories were bound to arise.

* * *

A/N: I hope you really liked it! Was it confusing at all? I hope not. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any suggestions or criticism! Thanks a lot!

Tranquille tu Chienne: Quiet you Bitch!

Cramoisi: Purple


	2. Bumpy Tracks

-To fight Fate, you must first believe in it…-

Sirius' POV

"So," a said a pretty blonde that was clutching my arm, "I was wondering if you'd like to meet me after the feast, Sirius?

"Er--sure, fine with…" I stopped in mid sentence as my attention was distracted by a girl that walked by us. She had black hair that was in loose waves and ringlets to the middle of her back. She didn't wear any make-up and her outfit was just jeans and a t-shirt, but she was still the most beautiful girl that I'd ever seen. Every guy at the train station was completely gaping at her, but the girl didn't seem to notice. I tore my eyes away from her, I wasn't the kind of guy to gape after a girl. "Yeah…Tamara, I'll see you after the feast."

"Okay, well, would you walk me to the train then?" Tamara, at least I think her name was Tamara, said, smiling at me expectantly.

"Erm--well, I really have to find James…" I said, not noticing her crestfallen face, "But I'll see you after the feast, I promise."

Brushing the girl off my arm, I quickly hurried to the door of the train. I could hear Remus yelling at me, but I waved him off, telling him I'd be back in a moment. I searched through the compartments until I saw her, the dark-haired girl. She was heading towards me, obviously looking for her friends.

Accidentally on purpose, I ran into her, "Stop daydreaming and watch where you're going, Black."

"Well you see, Sheik, I would, but the dreams are just too good," I flashed a charming grin at her.

Hayden snorted, but she kept her head down so I couldn't see her face, "I can only imagine…"

"I didn't know you were imagining," I said with a wink to her, "But I can show more than that if you want."

She rolled her eyes, "I'd as soon kiss a werewolf…"

"I can arrange that," I laughed, "I was hurt when you didn't write a letter back to me, Sheik. I put so much time and effort into finding the right words to express my feelings for you."

"I bet it took you hours," Hayden sniggered, "I know how long it takes for you to string a sentence together, Black."

I flushed slightly, but Hayden didn't notice because she still had her face hidden, "Sounds like someone is a little grumpy today."

"Well not all of us are blessed with an endless amount of energy and happiness like you," She replied through clenched teeth.

"Some of us less than other's too," I grinned at her, "I can't help it if you're jealous of my supreme being, Sheik. I didn't ask to be completely handsome, athletic, witty, charming, happy, funny--"

"Conceited, proud, vain, arrogant, snobby, egotistic…I could go on for hours," Hayden said in an amused tone.

"Yeah, there's just so many words to describe me," I laughed, "I'm an all-round lovable person." To my surprise and joy, Hayden laughed. I liked her laugh, it was loud or giggly, it was just a plain and pure laugh. She looked up at me grinning and I felt my stomach quench. Her cheekbone was swollen and bruised, but there was something terribly wrong with her. He usual bright purple eyes were dimmed with sadness and the smile didn't quite meet her eyes. I knew from the moment I saw it, where she'd gotten the bruise. I'd seen far too many on my own face in the days that I'd still lived with my parents.

"HAYDEN," Lily screamed from the compartment next to us, "What happened?"

Hayden was just as surprised as I was when Lily had stuck her head out of the door, "I got hit playing softball yesterday," she said with a small smile, but I noticed that Hayden didn't look into Lily's eyes, but just to the left of them. "I just got distracted and WHAM! the ball hit me in the face."

"Oh, Hay, that sounds awful," Lily said making room for Hayden to come inside the compartment, "Oh, Sirius, have you seen James? We have to get going on Head Boy and Girl duties…"

I didn't answer, instead I gazed at Hayden's face. She looked right back at me until I managed to whisper painfully, "Where did you say you got that?"

"Softball," She said matching my own cold gray eyes with her hard purple ones, "You do know what softball is, don't you?" She continued with a mocking tone in her voice.

"Of course," I snapped a little harsher than I'd meant too. I hated when people thought that I was just a pretty boy and I didn't know anything, "Anyway," I announced, turning back towards Lily, "James is outside the platform helping first years who don't know how to get on, well, get on."

"He isn't," Lily said angrily, "I swear, Sirius, that if I find James misbehaving, I'm giving you detention."

(No one's POV)

Sirius looked shocked, "I'm not lying! Really Lily, when have I lied to you?" Lily made a face, "Okay, so I lie 9 times out of 10, but this is that one time I'm not lying!"

"Yes, Lily, quite surprising actually, but I've just been talking to James and he's helping the first years," Remus said, joining them. Then turning towards Sirius, he said, "Good summer, mate? James said you two had a great time in Greece."

"Bloody wicked that trip was. How was Ireland? And the Irish Chicks?"

"Awful," Remus laughed heartily, "Rained everyday we where there and we got shut up inside with this crazy muggle who thought we were all demons. He kept coming up with different plans to kill us and he would mumble them under his breath every time we came near him."

"Sounds a bit like Kreacher if you ask me. I read somewhere that muggles and house elves were related."

Hayden looked at Sirius skeptically as he insisted that it was true. She threw him a smirk, "Oh I believe you, I know enough muggles to know that's true. I just didn't think that you could read…"

Sirius flushed, but before he had a chance to reply, Remus stepped in, "Quidditch was brilliant though."

Sirius eyes lit up, "Ireland's been on a winning streak for years. Can't believe you got to see Patrick Thomas play. Wish I could have, he's brilliant."

"Patrick Thomas?" Hayden gushed, "He's the greatest seeker alive. I've been trying to do his 'Feinting High' move for ages."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed quickly, "James can do that one and he's been trying out the 'Loop Brush' this summer…"

Remus listened as the two fell into a heavy discussion about quidditch. He would never understand the relationship that Sirius and Hayden had. It was like a competition between them to see who could be the meanest to one another. But then, sometimes they completely clicked like they'd been friends for ages.

Remus realized with a start that Hayden was the only girl who didn't hang off Sirius' every word like he was a God. Even Lily Evans used to become slightly tongue-tied in front of him, until Sirius proved what a complete jerk he could be. Then again, Hayden Short didn't exactly hit it off with people, especially guys. Every guy in Hogwarts was practically in love with her, yet she never had a boyfriend and she had to be dragged to social events by Lily. Around her friends, she was always up to having fun or taking risks, but Remus had never seen her open up or be serious around people.

"Are you sure James is helping people, Remus?" Lily asked in an irritated voice.

"Yes Lily," he sighed patiently and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Well, I sure hope he is," Lily replied, "And hope to Merlin, he's not telling them that they have to go ¾ of the way between the two platforms and start dancing like a muggle…"

Sirius, Remus, and Hayden burst into a fit of laughter, "Where would you get an idea like that, Lily?" Sirius breathed between laughter.

Lily flushed a deep red, "That's what he told me when I first came to Hogwarts. There I was dancing like an idiot in front of all those people." The three of them howled with laughter.

"It was quite cute though," James said, walking into the compartment with a huge grin, "You were going for at least five minutes before Arya told you to stop."

"POTTER!" Lily screamed, "You were supposed to be helping me."

James raised an eyebrow, "I was the one working, Evans. You, on the other hand, have been in here chilling with my friends."

Lily shrieked irritably that it wasn't true and began to stomp towards the compartment door, but before she could get out, three girls and another boy entered the compartment. The girls started to shriek and hug one another.

"Arya!"

"Caitlyn!"

"Lily!"

"Alice!"

"Hayden!"

Hayden backed up, "Come near me and I'll hex you eyes out."

"JAMESIEPOO! MOONY! LITTLE WORMS!" Sirius said mimicking the girls behavior.

"I despise being called 'Little Worms,'" Peter muttered as Sirius gave him a tackling hug.

"Act your age Sirius," Lily snapped, "Potter, let's go, we're needed at the prefect's meeting."

"Goodbye, mate," Sirius said soberly clapping James on the back, "And good luck."

Remus nodded encouragingly towards James as he walked out of the door. He was so glad that he didn't have to go to the meeting since he'd already heard the ropes twice. And if there was anything new Lily or James could tell him.

"Best be getting back to the compartment then," Remus said to Sirius.

Peter looked a little pale as he cleared his throat, "Actually, Moony, I gave our compartment to Snape and his friends…"

"WHAT--" Sirius choked on his own spit.

"Well, they didn't have one and I figured that we could always share with the girls…"

"What did they threaten you with, Wormtail?" Remus asked his eyebrows raised.

Peter whimpered, "Snape said that he'd get into my mind so far that I'd have permanent brain damage."

Sirius seethed with anger, "Hellfire, Wormtail…first of all, Snape isn't as good at Legitimacy as he thinks, second, you've already got permanent brain damage, third, I'm going to go in there and rip out Snape's mind with my bare hands!"

Remus grabbed Sirius as he made to stand up, "Calm down, mate. You've got the whole year to rip out Snape's mind. No need to do it on the first day here…besides who would you bother the rest of the year?"

"I could find someone!" Sirius argued, but he did sit back down.

A very long five hours later, Hayden was enjoying the usual welcoming feast at Hogwarts. So far, two first years had managed to throw up, one fainted, and the marauders had already pulled a prank.

"I cannot believe," Lily fumed, "that Potter and his friends made ALL of the Slytherin's robes disappear and only had a few leaves covering them up!"

"At least the leaves were covering all the right parts," Arya said giggling.

"Could have done better if they'd covered some people better than others though," Caitlyn sniggered, "I never wanted to see Goyle completely bare except for a few leaves around his privates…"

"I never wanted to see anyone that bare," Hayden chipped in, but despite her sarcastic tone, she thought the prank had been great, "Dumbledore certainly thought it was funny though," she remarked, reminiscing on the large grin and the hilarious comments that the headmaster had made towards the angry Slytherins before returning their robes to them.

"I expect he was surprised at the magic used in pulling the prank," Alice said, "It takes quite a bit of power and skill to vanish and appear things so accurately."

"They think they're so funny and clever," Lily rolled her eyes as she gave a steely eye to the marauders who were still in fits of laughter about their latest prank, "I suppose you think you're funny, do you Potter?"

James wiped away a few of the tears that were streaming down his face from laughing so hard, "Yeah, I do a little bit. But I suppose the best part for you was finally getting a larger view of your best buddy Snivelly…" Lily flushed as the marauders howled with even more laughter.

"That is it," Lily announced, stomping towards James, and with a flick of her wand, his own robes vanished leaves a few leaves in the right places, "How do you like it now, Potter?"

Sirius laughed even harder if it was possible, "Evans has got the HOTS for ol' Prongsie boy!" he howled so the entire Hall could hear. Girls everywhere were standing up for a better look as the boys whistled and yelled catcalls.

James stood up with a daring glint in his eyes, whipping his own wand out, and taking aim at Evans. But before he could say a spell, Dumbledore stood up, "That will be quite enough, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans." he said, not bothering to cover up his amusement. A moment later, James had his robes back and everyone was enjoying the feast again.

Once they'd finished, Dumbledore stood up once again, "Perhaps some of you already are aware, but we will be hosting an All-Star Quidditch tournament this year at Hogwarts," he waited for the whisper to die down before continuing, "We will compete against four other wizarding schools; Beauxbatons, Drumstrang, Frongfringer, and Gordon. The Beauxbatons and Drumstrang students will be living and taking their lessons along with all of us here in Hogwarts. The latter two schools will be staying in Hogsmeade on the days of their matches. I am sure that all students will be gracious hosts to our guests and do note that your behavior will mark the respect of our school."

Dumbledore gave the marauders a penetrating stare and James meekly smiled at the headmaster. Dumbledore smiled back and continued, "The captain of our school team is none other than James Potter," applause broke out throughout the hall from the students while the teachers beamed at James. Lily rolled her eyes, not even attempting to hide her sigh of disgust. "Madame Hooch has agreed to assist Mr. Potter in coaching of the teams. A notice will go up in all of the common rooms as to when try-outs will be held and I encourage everyone to come out for the team."

"Now then, I know you must all be very tired, so I shall not keep you any longer. I hope that all of you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore beamed at the students around him, a twinkle sparkling in his deep blue eyes, "And last, but not least, Nitwit, Flibber, Gullseye, Twit, goodbye and good luck!"

A/N: Okay okay, so sorry about the wait, but I really have an excuse! My computer broke down and we had to buy a new one. Then, our new computer didn't have a word document on it, so we had to buy one of those and I'm still not happy with this program. So if my writing seems a little off, I'm dreadfully sorry, but I was trying to hurry and this chapter was sort of a filler. I promise I'll have better next time…and another apology, I didn't have Ember in this chapter…but she will be at Hogwarts. So sorry about everything!

Tawnyfawn: I read your story and it was great! Thank you for such a great review last time!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything you'd recognize from the Harry Potter Books. But the plot and other characters are mine, so don't steal them!

Another thing…if you want to see the girls I'll try to email you a picture of them!


	3. Dancing by the Lake

* * *

-Fate leads the willing, and drags along those how hang back…-

* * *

_**Hayden's POV**_

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I could sense the familiar rage of anger building inside my chest, but I pushed back inside. I didn't want to be angry, not now at least, but the week had taken it's toll on me. All I really wanted to do was sleep, but it was difficult to shut out Lily as she furiously threw things across the room while berating James Potter.

"And do you know what the bloody scum did then?" Lily hurled my Transfiguration book through the window.

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell us," Caitlyn muttered from her own bed and she glanced up shortly, "Was that my Transfiguration book?"

Lily kicked her trunk as hard as she could, "He gave the idiot a _detention_!"

"Nah, it's mine Cat," I said sleepily.

"Er--and that's a _bad_ thing?" Arya, being the good friend she was, was helping Lily to calm down.

"Yes! Don't you get it?" Lily looked at Arya furiously, who replied with a blank stare, "James only gave the kid detention because he was trying to _impress me_! James has thrown dungbombs in Marshiff's office hundreds of times and yet he thinks that he has some right to give this kid detention for doing the _exact_ thing he's probably planning to do later today!"

"Lils, you don't _know_ that James is planning to throw dungbombs Marshiff's office and although it's highly probable that he is, you can't hold it against him," Arya said sympathetically, "At least he's trying to stop other people from doing it."

"And being _completely_ _**adorably**_ impressive," Alice said giggling, "Frank says that James is crazy about you Lils."

Lily turned a bright pink that clashed terribly with her hair, "Well he can go shove his craziness up his own fat arse because I'm not interested! A filthy, stupid, bigheaded git is **not** what I look for in a boyfriend."

I couldn't take it anymore. All this talking was driving me mad and I'd only been at Hogwarts for three weeks. Slowly, I drug myself off the bed I'd been hoping to take a nap on and headed for the door.

"Where you going, Hay?" Caitlyn said through a muffled voice.

"Running," I said, quickly pulling up my hair and jamming on my trainers.

"How can you still have enough energy to run?" Alice groaned.

I shrugged, "It's only ten miles, I've got to keep in shape."

"Only ten miles," Arya said in a sarcastic, but awed voice, "Is anyone else in agreement that Hayden is crazy?"

"Alright, I'm leaving, catch you guys later," I hurried to the door, "If Ember comes back, tell her to stay here so I can talk to her."

"Running ten miles a day, talking to cats, and not caring about boys…Yep, she's _definitely_ crazy," I heard Caitlyn mutter as I hurried through the door.

* * *

"Hay! Slow down for a minute," a voice yelled from behind me. I eased up on my pace and glanced back to see James Potter running after me. Throwing him a grin, I quickened my pace yet again, causing him to sprint to catch up with me. "I really need to run more," he wheezed as he fell into step beside me.

"I thought you were going to train for quidditch all summer," I teased him.

"I did train!" He insisted, still panting, "I'm just not as crazy as you."

"Ten miles a day isn't crazy," I said for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "You ran with me last year almost everyday."

"I know, I know," He groaned, "I just slacked off a little over the summer. Sirius and I only ran seven a day, but we did lift weights after that."

I sniggered, "Why do I have the feeling that you only wanted to impress Lils with big muscles?"

James flushed, "I'm _very_ serious about winning this all-star quidditch tournament, you know. And I'm hoping that maybe I could play for somebody after Hogwarts."

"I don't think that'll impress Lils much either."

James gave me a playful shove and sprinted ahead of me. I studied him for a moment, lifting weights had given him a sturdier build. Playing for a pro quidditch team wouldn't be a problem for him at all.

"Hey, Short!" James called over his shoulder, "You want to stop looking at my butt and come race me?"

"You haven't got _much_ of a butt to look at, Potter," I caught up to him easily, "And you're going to be looking at _mine_ here in a minute." He laughed as I flew past him.

* * *

"Ah, Hayden, I swear, you're going to kill me one of these days," James said to me almost an hour later, both of us panting and sweating profusely as we slowed to a walk just outside of the school.

I grinned at him, "That's what I'm going for," he laughed and threw his arm around my shoulders. James was the **_only_** guy that I allowed to do this whenever he pleased. If any other guy touched me, it meant a quick punch to nose, but with James it was different. He was like a brother to me and I, a sister to him.

"What do you think we should call the quidditch team? I mean, we've got to have something better than '_The Hogwarts All-Star Team_.'" He said sarcastically.

I wasn't the most creative person, "Er-I don't know, maybe '_The Force of Hogwarts_?'"

James thought for a moment, "Not bad, better than Sirius' anyway…'_The Bigbird Brigade_…**_honestly_**." I tried to stifle my laughter at the horrified look on James' face.

"Oi! Prongsie-boy!" Sirius said, jogging up to the two of us, "Evans said that you'd better hurry up and--"

"Oh hell!" James had already started running towards the school, "I forgot about the prefects meeting!"

"My poor James…_Headboy_," Sirius shuddered, "I've never seen such a disgrace."

I laughed, "Neither has Lily."

Sirius looked me over, "Hey Sheik, you done running?"

"Yeah," I said, suddenly aware of how red my cheeks were and the sweat pouring down my face, "I was just going to cool down with a walk around the lake."

Sirius looked uncertain for a moment then asked, "You care if I join you?"

My first instinct was to say "_get away from me Black_," but somehow my words got mixed around and instead I heard myself say, "Yeah, that'd be fun."

Sirius looked mildly surprised, but hid it with a _would-have-been_ charming grin, if I was any other girl, "How was your summer?"

"Terrible," I said shortly. Why was I acting like such a git? This was Sirius, we were _friends_…well sort of.

Sirius chuckled, "I can relate, I've had more than my share of bad summers too. But now that--" He stopped talking and looked more uncomfortable than I'd ever seen him, "Well, I've spent most of the last couple summers with James, so they've gotten better."

"Hmm," I said and we fell into an uncomfortable silence. I quickly looked for something to say to him and I was amazed that it was so hard for me to just have a decent conversation with him. "So…so you went to Greece?"

"Yeah," Sirius sounded relieved that I'd brought up a new topic, "It's nice, have you been there?"

"Twice," I answered, "Once when I was a baby and once when I was twelve."

"Really?" He said, obviously impressed, "Did you like it?"

"Of course, it's so beautiful there," I smiled, "My mother grew up in Greece until they moved to England so she could go to Hogwarts. The kept their house there and she would visit home on the summer holidays. Eventually, my grandparents moved back when she had me."

"You talk like them," Sirius said and I threw him a questioning look, "Your accent, it's a sort of mix between Greek and French. I'd always wondered why you didn't have a very good French accent."

I thought for a moment, realizing that he had a point, then I laughed, "People at Beauxbatons used to ask why I talked funny. I've never really thought about it being because my parents had different accents. My mother Greek, my father French."

Sirius grinned at me, "Ahh, well, sometimes my _brilliance_ amazes even me," I scoffed at him, "Anyway," He added quickly, keen to keep a friendly conversation up, "Are you planning to go back to Greece anytime soon?"

I took a sharp intake of breath, of course, Sirius didn't know about my mother being dead and not having contact with my grandparents since the funeral. He was only being curious, which he had every right to be.

"Sheik? Are you alright?" I saw a pair of ice blue eyes gazing at me. No wonder girls always fell for Sirius, his eyes were _**captivating**_. Slowly I snapped out of my daze and smiled at him, "Well I haven't got any plans to go back soon, but I'd like to someday."

"Me too," Sirius agreed, "I wouldn't even mind living there after school," He shot me an evil grin, "I suppose you know how to dance, then? James and I took lessons and we were _excellent_ pupils."

I could feel myself flushing slightly, but Sirius didn't really seem to notice, he just looked at me expectantly, "Well, I watched people dance, but I never quite got the old Greek step down myself."

Sirius grabbed my arm, "I'll teach you, you can't be worse than James, and he had to be my partner. He was the girl though, I'll have you know."

For the second time in his presence the **_exact opposite_** of what I wanted to say came out, "Well, I guess I could learn…"

Sirius looked delighted and he wasted no time in grabbing me around the waist. I noticed that we were standing in _complete_ view of anyone who might be looking out of their window, but Sirius either didn't notice or didn't care. Surprisingly, Sirius was a good teacher and after some patient lessons, the two of us were having a great time, spinning around on the grass.

"I don't know if I've ever laughed so much in my life," I said gasping for breath from trying to dance and laugh at the same time.

Sirius gave me a roguish grin, "I usually have that effect on people," and with a quick sweep of my feet, I was twirling around in the air with only his strong arms to support me.

Even when Sirius had finally placed me back on my own two feet, the world was still spinning rapidly around me. Leaning against his chest for support and still grinning like crazy, I closed my eyes, trying to stop the dizziness. Opening my eyes, I found myself, _yet again_, staring into Sirius' ice blue eyes.

Sirius had an odd expression on his face as he drew closer to me. For some reason that I couldn't explain, I felt just as dizzy as I had been before, but everything was standing still. Sirius was so close now, I could feel his breath on my face. I couldn't breathe and my mind was completely blank. I had to get away, this was too close, _**much too close**_.

"I have to go," I heard myself say as I untangled myself from his grip, "I promised Caitlyn I'd meet her in the library." Then without another look back, I ran to the castle as fast as my legs would go.

* * *

_**Sirius' POV**_

I stood for a moment, not knowing what to do, then finally, I yelled, "Sheik! Come back, I--I…" I didn't have anything to say, but it didn't matter. The dark-haired girl was already to the castle doors, then she was gone.

Numbly, wondering what had just happened, I sat down by the lake. I had the strangest feeling in my chest, something I'd never felt before. I had just had a very nice conversation and danced with Hayden Short.

"Merlin's beard, forget the conversation," I said aloud, "I almost _kissed_ the girl." I sat for a moment, the scene between Hayden and I playing through my head, "She rejected me. I, _Sirius Black_, was rejected by a female. What is the world coming to?"

"I suppose this is the reason that when you left to get James you were gone for three hours," a male voice said behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, "Blimey, Moony, it's not polite to sneak up on a guy whilst he's thinking."

Remus sat down beside me, "And do you always do your thinking aloud?" I merely grunted, "I thought you were coming back to finish our chess game."

"I got sidetracked," I said apologetically to my friend.

"Yes, I assumed so after you didn't show up for three hours. I figured either there was a girl involved or you were scared of getting your ass kicked in chess again." I gave him a weak smile and in a more serious voice he asked, "So which girl can make Sirius Black speechless? I'm thinking about hiring her full time."

"Aww, Moony, don't go all _therapist_-like on me," I said shuddering, "I'm not in the mood."

Remus sighed, "You're never in the mood. Besides, this is my only opening until next week." I shot him a questioning look, "Well, Peter's sessions are normally week long things," answering the unasked question.

I chuckled, "I can only imagine."

"**_I can only imagine_**," James sung as he too took a seat next to me and we both laughed as Remus groaned, "How was the meeting?"

James shuddered and didn't answer. "Aww--poor Jamesiepoo…was Lily twirling her hair so much in the meeting that we couldn't pay attention?" I said in a baby voice. James gave me a hard punch on the arm.

"Don't be a git, Padfoot," Remus said to me, "It's _quite_ _obvious_ that Lily was twiddling with her quill so _**beautifully**_ that our James couldn't pay attention."

James cracked a grin, "Mark the day in history, Padfoot was right, for once. It was the twirling of the hair the got me." The three of us busted into laughter. "So what are you two doing down here? And where's Wormtail?"

"Dunno, I thought he'd be with Moony," I answered lazily.

"Well he was until the great mutt over here decided he couldn't handle getting beat in chess," Remus defended himself, "He went to find Sirius."

"Can't have looked too hard then," I mumbled, "And I prefer '_Oh Great Canine_.'"

"You would," James remarked as I growled at him, "Anyway, forget Pete, what were you two doing?"

"Err--" I could tell Remus was looking at me even with my eyes closed, so I quickly answered, "Just having a chat."

Remus snorted and turned to James, "We were about to have a chat on how and why a girl just rejected Padfoot…until you showed up that is."

I could hear smirk in James' voice, "Far be it from me to break up the therapy session then."

Remus thought for a moment, "I think I'd make more progress if you weren't here Prongs, no offence though."

"None taken," James remarked, "Fill me in later."

My anger was at it's boiling point, "WE AREN'T DISCUSSING ANYTHING."

"Oi, calm down mate," James said, "Even the _best_ of us get rejected sometimes. And as it's a first for you, I'd think it's best if Moony handle this one."

"I wasn't rejected," My voice was shaking dangerously.

"Denial," Remus told James, "It's usually a side effect of a first time rejectee."

James laughed, "Padfoot denies **_anything and everything,_** it's his way of life."

"**LEAVE ME ALONE**!" I shouted at them and quickly rolled to my feet, "**I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO IDIOTS**."

"We're just kidding, Sirius, mate," James stood up and tried to force me back down, "You don't have to talk about it."

Before I knew it, my fist was connecting with James' nose. Remus stood up clumsily and pulled James out of my reach with a look of concern on his face. Before anyone could say another thing, I ran towards the forest as fast as I could.

* * *

_**(No one's POV)**_

"Are you alright?" Remus said to James as he magically fixed his streaming nose.

"Yeah," James was breathing heavily, "What's up with him?"

"I'm not really sure. We were playing chess and he left to tell you about the prefect meeting, _saying_ he would be right back. When he hadn't come back three hours later I decided to look for him," Remus took a breath, "I found him out here, alone, _talking to himself_. Saying how a girl had just rejected him, but I didn't see anyone else on the grounds."

James thought for a moment then he smiled softly, "Of course, I should have _known_ it was her."

"What?"

But James didn't hear him, "I left them together when I went to the meeting. I know he's liked her since the first time he looked at her, but, _blimey_, what did the moron do to her?"

"Who's he like? How do you know?"

James looked mildly surprised the Remus was still there, "You don't know?"

"Not exactly like he's real open to the topic."

"Right, well, I mean, can't you just tell?" James looked amazed, "Maybe not, I've known for ages, I'd just assumed you knew too." For a moment James was silent, then he continued, "I'll talk to Padfoot about it later. He can't have done that much damage, he's too afraid of what would happen."

"Right, as soon as you care to fill me in, I'd appreciate it."

James smiled at Remus, "You know Sirius, he isn't serious about _anybody_, not girls as least. Not until she came along, he's been _smitten_ and he won't admit it. Mind you, he still manages to have his fun with somebody different every week."

"Who is she?" Remus' voice was very irritated now.

James' grin grew wider, "That's for me to know, and you to find out, _Dr. Lupin_."

"How am I supposed to do that? The guy won't admit he likes anyone, no matter how '_smitten'_ he is with them."

"I have a plan," James had his famous mischievous smile playing on his face.

"May God be with you and whoever the hell you're hooking Sirius up with then."

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it….sorry it took so long, I've been having some eye surgery done and I have been out of like everything for the last month. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** review! 


	4. Shattered Lives

A/N: Please, Please, Please Review! If I'm not up to ten reviews soon I think I might discontinue the story…so please just take a minute or two and let me know what you think about the story. It would mean so much to me. Thanks a lot!

* * *

**Hayden's POV**

"Hayden I think Lily wants you," Remus whispered softly. Looking up from the slimy green potion, that was supposed to be a soft blue, I saw Lily trying to get my attention. She gestured to the cabinet behind me that held other peoples' samples for Professor Slughorn to test later. Squinting into the thick glass I could just make out a small gray shadow weaving it's way through the different vials with an air of grace.

I took a sharp intake of breath. "_Ember_!" I whispered. The cat looked at me swiped at the vials on the Slytherin side with her paw. "**NO STOP**!" I yelled loudly, causing the class to look at me in surprise. The shattered vials remained unnoticed by everyone.

"Is there something wrong Miss Short?" Slughorn asked concernedly.

"I-er…" I saw Lily shaking her head and Caitlyn laughing silently.

"I ruined her potion by putting porcupine quills in it," James said quickly, "That's why it's green and she was yelling at me to stop."

Slughorn raised his eyebrows, "Ah, I see, well, in that case, detention Potter. Short, your partner is Lupin, is it not?" I nodded, "The two of you will report here tomorrow night to remake your potion. Seven o'clock sharp."

"Thank you sir," Remus muttered and I smiled in relief.

Slughorn staggered back to the cabinet without further ado. James winked at me and I gave him grateful smile. Then, in horror, I remember Ember purposely knocking over the Slytherin's potion samples. Not one small vial remained intact and even worse, Slughorn was getting ready to grade them.

With a heavy sigh the professor turned to the class, "Now then, _who_ could have knocked over all of the 5 Slytherin's potion vials?" And he threw a glance towards James, then to Sirius on the other side of the room. No one said a word, "Well then," he continued, "I suppose Potter's already caused his trouble for the day so that leaves one suspect. Mr. Black, detention for a week and twenty points from Gryffindor."

"I didn't do it!" Sirius protested furiously.

"I don't like liars boy," Slughorn drew a shuddering breath, "And I don't appreciate back talk."

"You wouldn't like me if I told the truth for my entire _life_," Sirius muttered darkly.

"Please, Sir," I spoke quietly and Slughorn turned to me, "I didn't see Sirius go near the cabinets at all."

"He could have used a spell," Slughorn pointed out, "But if someone reliable would second you Short, well then, I might let the boy off." James and Remus began to raise their hands, "I'm not listening to crap from you two," Slughorn said before they even had their hands in the air.

"Sir?" Lily said uncertainly, and Slughorn smiled at her, "I was working by Black the whole time and he didn't do it."

Slughorn looked almost as surprised as Sirius did, "You're sure Lily?" Lily nodded and smiled at the professor, "Hmph, Black, you're a lucky man for today at least. However, if this ever happens again in my class, I will find out who's done it and next time even my dear Lily can get you off the hook. Slytherins, my office, seven o'clock tomorrow to remake your potions. Class dismissed."

* * *

"Lily Evans lies for Sirius Black….it's got a nice ring to it," Caitlyn teased Lily as they made their way to lunch.

Lily flushed, "I wasn't lying, Black didn't do it. You're really lucky that Slughorn didn't catch Ember though, Hay."

I shrugged, "I might have gotten off still. Slughorn just hates Sirius as much as he loves you, Lils. It's not like I told my cat to knock over the Slytherin's potions."

"I told you cats were bad news," Caitlyn remarked, "I don't like them."

"That's only the _hundredth_ time you've mentioned it since I got her."

"Well it's the--" Caitlyn broke off her sentence as a group of Slytherin boys swaggered over to us, "Oh _wow_, how does my hair look?" I smiled, the boys weren't our type, but they were all very good looking and that was enough for Caitlyn. I noticed Lily was slightly trembling, she'd had a huge crush on Malfoy for ages.

"What are you fine ladies doing walking all alone?" asked Malfoy.

"Get lost Malfoy," James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter suddenly appeared beside us.

Lily shot James a look and Malfoy sniggered, "Last time I checked, Potter, Lily _hated_ you and she will always _hate_ you. You've lost the battle, get over it. Now then, my _Lilyflower_, can I carry your books?" Lily flushed slightly as Malfoy gathered her books in his arms.

"Evans," James looked at Lily, his face hurt and confused, "This idiot doesn't care about you, he just wants to have a bit of fun. Come on with us."

Lily looked unsure then she scowled, "Since when have you cared about me Potter? When have you asked to carry my books? Never. You have absolutely no room to talk, so for once, shut your fat mouth."

"Maybe I could be nicer if you'd just give me a chance," James said, a hint of pleading only noticeable in his eyes, "But every time I come within ten feet of you, you scream and yell at me." Lily stared at him, and the pleading in James' voice was evident now, "Do you really think that he cares about you Evans? You're a _muggleborn_, this git hates your kind."

Lily was hurt by his words, "_My kind_? As much as I dislike you, James, I never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth. Why don't you just go screw some giggling pureblood girl, that's the only '_kind'_ that would take you." Malfoy put an arm around her and they made their way out of the small crowd. James looked as if he'd been punched in the face.

"I think it's time you left," Zach Matthews, a tall 7th year quidditch player for Slytherin, said the marauders, "Can I take your stuff Hayden?"

"EVANS!" James screamed and Lily looked back from down the hallway. For a moment, James looked as if he wanted to say something else, but his eyes flickered with anger and he screamed, "I HEAR MALFOY LIKES THE VIRGINS!"

Malfoy pushed Lily behind him and bellowed back, "Don't take out you anger on Lily, Potter, she didn't do anything wrong. It's not her fault that she doesn't like _losers_. I think it'd be best if you left."

Sirius and Remus grabbed James' arms, but he shrugged them off, "Leave me alone," and he pushed through the people and down the hallway opposite them.

"Are you coming Hayden?" Zach said to me. While I'd been watching James and Lily, he'd grabbed my books and thrown his arm around me. His arm didn't feel bad, just awkward. I could see Remus looking at me with a look of interest on his face. Sirius stared at me, his blue eyes clouded and unreadable. For a moment, I wanted to run to them, but I knew that if I went with Zach, I could keep an eye on Lily and Malfoy. And there was nothing wrong with Zach, he was very smart, a good quidditch player, and cute, but he wasn't my type.

'_You don't have a type yet_,' I reminded myself, '_This guy could be like somebody from a dream if you just gave it a chance. You haven't given anyone a chance since Andrew. It's about time for a little fun_.' My mind made up, I gave a weak smile to Sirius and Remus. Turning to Zach, I smiled and said, "Let's go to lunch."

* * *

"Ember you almost got me into serious trouble," I was lounging in the girls' dormitory, stroking the soft kitten, "Why did you knock over those potions?"

Ember purred softly, "_The Slytherins are always giving you a hard time. And I didn't like the way they were looking at Lily and you as you two worked in the library."_

I sighed, "You can go ruining people's things just because you don't like the way they look at me."

"_I do what I want_," Ember stated, "_And I wanted to make their lives difficult_."

"Thanks to you I have extra potions with Slughorn," Ember sniffed indignantly, "And the Slytherins aren't that bad, not the boys at least."

"_Hayden, they only want to have a little fun with you_," Ember's voice was edgy, "_Are you really saying that you like Malfoy_?"

Thinking for a moment, I realized she was right, "Well, no, I don't like or trust Malfoy at all. And Nott is a scheming work of scum along with Goyle and Crabbe. But, Zach," I looked down at Ember, "Zach Matthews, he's not that bad. He was very polite to me when we ate lunch together."

Ember growled, "_Those guys are bad news, I don't care how polite they are. They're only nice so pretty girls like you will follow them around and make them look good."_

"Ember," I groaned, "I'm seventeen years old, it's time for a little action around the boys. Lord only knows the last time that I actually let myself get to know a guy."

"_You know James very well_."

I smiled, "That's different. James is one of my best friends, I wouldn't ever get attached to him like that. Caitlyn is always saying that I should get a boyfriend."

"_Yes, I understand the situation with James," Ember stretched, "But what about Remus or Sir_ius?"

"No, they won't work either," I shrugged as Ember gazed at me with purple eyes, waiting for an explanation, "Remus is nice, but we're only friends. Besides, I think Arya or Caitlyn would be better with him."

"_And Sirius_?" She prompted when I didn't continue.

"Sirius isn't somebody to get involved with," I reassured her, "He's not well, serious, about anyone. I'd only end up getting hurt."

"_Is that the only reason why_?"

"No, there are others. I don't really know him very well…I mean, we talk, but never about anything important."

"_Maybe you're both afraid of your pasts_."

"Maybe," My voice sounded distant, "Although I can't see Sirius being afraid of anything."

"_There's people who don't think that you're scared of anything_," Ember pointed out, "_But everyone is scared of someone or_ _something."_

"Hayden?" Alice poked her head through the door, "What are you doing?"

"Just talking to Ember," I said getting up, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, we're fine, I just thought I'd check on you," Alice answered, "I heard about the whole fight between James and Lily today, it was bad, wasn't it?"

I gave her a weak smile, "It definitely will take some time to heal over. I can't believe it got so out of hand."

"Yes, Lily was really upset about it all through Herbology," Alice said, "But she's out with Malfoy right now."

"Malfoy?" I asked concernedly, "By _herself_?"

"Don't worry," Arya said as she and Caitlyn appeared behind Alice, "Remus is following them and keeping an eye on Malfoy."

"Can you believe Lily? I always knew she had some _weird_ thing with Malfoy, but to actually go on a walk with him alone…that's just _**creepy**_," Caitlyn said as we formed a circle together on the floor.

Arya shuddered, "I can't think about it."

"I'm such an idiot," I mentally kicked myself, "I should have made Lily go with the marauders today instead of Malfoy."

"Don't blame yourself, Hay," Caitlyn patted my shoulder, "I was there too, I could have told Lily get away from Malfoy then. Who knows? Lily might have gone with Malfoy no matter what we said and she'd be mad at us for telling Malfoy to get away anyway."

"Malfoy's going to have hell to pay if he tries anything," Arya's usually soft voice was bitten with anger.

"Remus, Frank, and Sirius are keeping an eye on him," Caitlyn reassured her, "She'll be fine and if anything happens one of them is there to rescue her."

I tried not to think about Lily needing rescue from a seducing Malfoy, "Has anyone seen James?"

Arya shook her head, "He's been locked in the boy's dormitory since the fight this afternoon. I heard even Sirius couldn't get inside to talk to him."

"He should be ashamed to come out after what he said to Lily," Alice muttered.

Caitlyn shook her head and argued, "Malfoy was itching for James to say something like that so that Lily would come to him instead of James. It was no wonder James cracked with all the poison Malfoy was dripping in his ear."

"Then why did James yell at Lily if Malfoy was the one he was mad at?" Alice snapped back.

"Please don't fight with each other," Arya pleaded, "It's not going to help Lily if we're just fighting with each other."

"Help me with what?" Lily asked, entering the room. None of us spoke and Lily gave us furious glares, "Well, what is it?"

I looked at Lily, she looked as if she'd just come back from a trip to heaven. The thought of Lily and Malfoy walking around the grounds made me sick. Sighing, I said to Lily, "Help you with Malfoy so you don't end up getting hurt."

Lily snorted, "_Lucius_, hurt me? He's the nicest boy I've met all year, not to mention that he's _handsome_, _smart_, _funny_…"

"And a _complete_ fake," Caitlyn retorted angrily.

Lily turned her glare upon Caitlyn, "Well then, I'm glad that's he's at least faking to be somebody that's nice instead of being a complete egotistical git."

"Like James," Alice sneered venomously, "I heard what he said today, Lils, that's awful."

"No it's not," I snapped and their eyes turned to me surprisingly. Usually I didn't voice my opinions in the fights we had, "It's the truth, Malfoy's a piece of scum that only cares about getting some fun from a pretty girl and looking good at it. I won't just watch as he ruins your life, Lils."

"_Shut-up_," Lily interrupted me, "You don't even know him! Just because he's higher class than Potter--"

"James Potter would give his _life_ for you Lily," Caitlyn's voice was quiet, but the anger it held was evident, "Malfoy would let you and everyone else die before he risked his own skin."

"Did you not hear what Potter said to me?" Lily asked crossly, "He was the one saying nasty things to me, not Lucius. Do you not understand that Potter and his foul mouth is what hurt me?"

I stood up to her, my voice quavering in rage, "James Potter was the _only_ person brave enough to protect you today. He knows what Malfoy is capable of doing and he tried to protect you. Two of your best friends would have allowed you to go with Malfoy without saying a word, knowing that he could ruin your life. James cares enough about you that he was willing to be completely humiliated in front of everyone just to keep you safe!"

"_**Humiliated**_!" Lily screamed, "You want to talk about humiliated? Was I not the one who Potter completely humiliated in front of everyone?"

"It's not even _close_ to what you've done to him, Lily," I said quietly.

"What in the fires of hell are you talking about?" Lily asked, disgusted.

"I'm talking about you," My breath was coming in short gasps, "You, _perfect Lily Evans_. The girl that every teacher loves and adores because she's so damn smart and pretty. The only black dot on your perfect life is James Potter, the egotistical git that will never leave you alone. All these years, you've been saying how Potter is so full of himself, but it's the other way around, isn't it? It's not that you don't like James, Lils…it's that you don't think he's _good enough_ for you."

Lily's eyes flashed fiercely, "I can't believe you're saying that Hayden, after all I've done for you. I'm supposed to be your best friend, but no, you think I'm conceited--"

"I don't think you're conceited," I said, trying to be calm, "It's just that, yeah, James might have been a bit on his high horse when we were younger, but he's different now, and you know it, Lily."

"Potter has never gotten off his high horse," Lily muttered furiously, "He's _star of the quidditch team_, _Headboy, he's a bully, a prankster, a player, and, look at him during classes_! He doesn't do a thing, but he _always_ is in the top of the class!"

"That's what I'm saying!" I cried, "James is really good at things _without even trying_! He's athletic, funny, charming, handsome, and bloody brilliant, that's just the person he is! He isn't trying to be somebody else, he doesn't try to be perfect! The only reason you dislike him, Lily, is because James is _just as perfect as you, but he doesn't even try_. He just haves fun and he's good at it. It's not a _crime_! You can't understand that sometimes being yourself and having fun is better than trying to be the perfect student!"

"So now you think I'm no fun?" Lily asked.

"No," I sighed irritably, "You're just too serious sometimes."

"_Be crazy, go wild, raise Hell, or die trying, and have some fun_," Caitlyn said softly.

"**_Bequiet_**!" Lily screamed at her, "You guys can go on living with your little motto, but I want to go somewhere in life. I'm trying to make a name for myself!"

"You're _**seventeen**_! _Learn to live a little_!" I yelled back.

"Since when do you have room to talk?" Lily yelled, "At least _**I**_ can go out on a date or like a guy. You can't even face a guy to the face because of something that happened _three years ago with some guy you knew_. _**Get over it!"**_

My voice caught in my throat, so instead I just looked at Lily. She look half crazy and mad, and half sorry. I knew that she would have never brought that up unless she was really upset with me.

Finally, I found my voice again, "Don't you see, Lily? Malfoy is already hurting you by _breaking up our friendship_…"

The green-eyed girl that was staring into my eyes now was not the best friend that I knew and loved, **_"So be it."_**

I felt my heart plummet down into my stomach. Lily was really choosing Malfoy over me. She chose some guy that she hardly knew over her _best friend_. A huge lump permeated my throat and I could feel tears trying to fill in my eyes. With a final glance at Lily, I turned and ran from the room. I didn't stop running, not when Caitlyn yelled after me, nor when Sirius and Remus asked me what was wrong. I just kept running, a small grey kitten on my heels, wet tears streaming down my face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! If I had some reviews though…I might work harder…but really, things are chaotic here! First eye surgery, then my brother breaks his arm, then my other brother goes to college, along with school, golf, band, and homecoming….crazy! I will have much more time to write now, so I'll try to update once a week. **Please Please Please Review**! 


	5. The Arrival

_-Fate cannot avoid you, but will you aviod fate?-_

* * *

Hayden's POV

Life without Lily, or so I called it, was hard. It was now the middle of October and we were still angry with each other. Lily and Malfoy seemed to be attached at the hip, only leaving one another's sides when necessary. Alice refused to speak to me either and she spent her time with Lily or Frank. Arya kept going between the two of us, urging us to be friends again, but she didn't make any headway. I still had Caitlyn to talk to though as it was that she also got the cold shoulder from Lily and Alice.

"Sheik," Sirius yelled at me through a mass of people and I stopped so he could catch up with me, "Quidditch practice is canceled for Friday night, thank merlin."

I grinned, since we had tryouts for the all-star team a few weeks ago, James had been scheduling practices every night. I'd managed to grab the first team seeker position, beating out Malfoy who was on reserve. It was a victory for me, although I did have to listen to Malfoy yell insults at me during practice.

"James has also got the entire first team decided," Sirius went on, "It's you as seeker of course, James, Robbie Lane, and Katie Smoot for chasers, Jack Roberts and I are beaters, and Zach Matthews is keeper. That's three Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws, and one Hufflepuff and Slytherin each."

"Bet that doesn't go over too well," I said, noting that it would seem like James was playing favorites picking three Gryffindors.

Sirius grinned, "Malfoy's already complained to Dumbledore, but Madame Hooch backed James' decision, so it's Malfoy against a teacher's word. Besides, it's not like Malfoy is a better seeker. You're the best damn seeker Hogwarts' had in years."

I flushed from his compliment and laughed, "Why did James cancel practice?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, didn't you hear? Beauxbatons and Drumstrang are arriving Friday," Sirius smiled happily, "Dumbledore's planning to give them a welcoming feast and a dance, the Cauldron Culprits are going to play! I can't wait…"

"I bet you can't…" I muttered, smiling slightly, "Did we have any transfiguration homework?"

Sirius looked abashed, "How should I know? I'm too distracted by the pretty girl I get to sit by…" I felt my face and neck grow hot, Sirius sat by _**me**_ in Transfiguration, "Ah come on, don't blush, I'd think you'd be used to these kinds of compliments by now, Sheik."

"Don't be a git," I stammered.

"I'm not being a git," he said, a look of innocence playing across his face, but to my surprise he said, "We have to read chapter five in our Transfiguration books than summarize it."

"Oh, well, thanks," I said, still embarrassed about his comment that I was pretty and I turned to go into the Great Hall for lunch.

But Sirius grabbed my hand, "Sheik," his voice was soft, "I--er--" He looked very odd, like he was going to be sick, "I_ would sail a thousand ships in war against you._"

I looked at him blankly. What was he talking about? A thousand ships? Sirius really looked as if he were about to be sick now. His face was all screwed up as if he were trying hard to remember something.

"Oi, Padfoot, mate," James ran up to Sirius and pushed him roughly, "We've got to go-"

"Go where?"

"To the hospital wing," James finished lamely waving his arms, "Moony's tried to kill himself by jumping out a third story window, only just saved him. He's still a bloody mess though, you know, he's been pining for you to see him."

"Kill himself?" Sirius asked bewildered, "But I've only just talked to him a few minutes ago…"

"He cloned himself," James nodded vigorously and went on, "_Cloned_, that's right. Been working on it for ages. You know old Moony, a true scientist at heart."

"_Remus cloned himself so he could kill his real self?"_ I asked skeptically.

James stared at me for a moment, then smiled, and nodded, "Yes, that's right."

"Okay…" I said, not believing him a bit, "I'm just going to find Caitlyn so we can go eat lunch together."

"Bye," James said cheerfully, and pushed me towards the Great Hall and I heard a faint mumble of "goodbye" from Sirius. I vaguely wondered if something really was wrong with Remus, but I put it from my mind quickly. There was Caitlyn, talking animatedly to a healthy looking Remus.

"A clone, I'd bet," I said sarcastically to myself before waving over my friends, "Well, Remus, you're looking good for somebody who just tried to kill himself…"

"I--what?" Remus was thoroughly confused and Caitlyn looked slightly worried.

Laughing, I told them all about James' outrageous story. Caitlyn found it hilarious, but Remus looked rather horrified at the whole shebang.

"So, that means you're a clone, right?" Caitlyn asked Remus, giggling.

"Oh, shove it," Remus muttered, "What in the bloody hell was James going on like that for?"

"Maybe it's a side affect of looking at Lily and Malfoy," I gazed towards my ex-best friend who was whispering in the scum's ear, "Come to think of it, maybe it was something you guys ate…I'd been talking to Sirius, who was acting a bit odd too, when James interrupted us."

Remus' face brightened, "Sirius?"

"Yeah," I remembered Sirius' odd comment just before James had come up, "He was going on about sending a thousand ships against me in war, or something of the sort…"

Remus threw his hands to the sky, "Why me? Why can't the boy remember _one blimey line_? One is all I asked for!" Then Remus looked even worse, "Well, at least James knew to stop him then, although I really should have taught the boy better lying skills…" and with that the third marauder walked off.

"What's up with him?" I asked, turning to Caitlyn.

She had an odd look in her eyes, "What was Sirius saying again?" She asked keenly. So again, I recited the odd remark that Sirius had made.

"I really don't know what he was getting at," I continued, "I mean, we're the not greatest of friends, I'll admit, but going to war…I'd always thought the boy had issues…"

Caitlyn laughed for a long time, finally managing to say, "I think he _likes_ you!"

"What?"

Her eyes twinkled, "Have you never heard of Helen and Paris?"

"Helen and Paris?" I asked, the names sounded familiar somehow, "What about them?"

"Helen was supposed to be the most _beautiful_ woman ever and she married a the king of some Greek country years ago, but Paris, a prince from Troy, wanted her to be his wife. So Paris smuggled Helen to Troy so they could wed, but Helen's husband was so angry that he sailed thousands of ships against the Trojan army to get his wife back. Well, the war ended up lasting ten years or so, and finally to Greeks won by hiding in a--"

"A horse," I said, "Yes, I remember the story now…" I shivered, my mother had told me ancient Greek mythology as bedtime stories when I was little.

Caitlyn smiled, "I'm guessing the Sirius meant you have a face so beautiful, that he would sail a thousand ships to come to your aid."

I laughed, "That's ridiculous…_where's the guy going to get a thousand ships_?"

Caitlyn made a face, "It's a saying, Short, _honestly_…you could be a little romantic once in awhile."

"This is lame," I commented dryly.

"It's not lame," Caitlyn protested, "I would absolutely die if a guy as cute as Sirius ever said that to me."

"Okay," I retorted, "One, guys say stuff like that to you every day, two, I don't fall for _lame_ one-liners, and three, it would have been a bit more romantic if the guy had gotten the line _right_."

Caitlyn giggled, "Fair enough, but…" She looked sideways at me, "You could ask him to Hogsmeade on Halloween."

"No," I said flatly and she gave me a look, "I'll probably have quidditch practice and besides, I'm sure he has a date if we don't have practice."

Caitlyn smirked, "You don't have practice because James is going to Hogsmeade with Claire Stint and Sirius doesn't have a date, at least, Varice Crawford said he doesn't."

"Who's Varice Crawford?"

"Sixth year in Ravenclaw," Caitlyn's tone was edgy, "She's going with _Remus_ to Hogsmeade."

"So that's why you don't like her," I flicked my eyes to she Caitlyn blush a little, "She's _stolen_ your date to Hogsmeade."

"Don't be an idiot, it's got nothing to do with Remus. She's just a little too nosy for my liking."

"And she stole your guy."

"Remus is not my guy!" Caitlyn protested furiously.

"Don't tell me that you two are fighting," Arya interjected.

"No," I smiled, "What brings you to our side?"

A sad grin floated upon the blonde girls face, "I couldn't take _them_ any longer," She pointed in the direction of the Slytherin table where Lily and Malfoy were exchanging a tender kiss.

"I don't blame you," Caitlyn noted, pure disgust on her face,

* * *

"_Today is the day_," James chanted.

"_When we see who we play_," Sirius continued.

"_The players we play_," James said.

"_From schools far away_," Sirius followed.

"_Today is the day_!" James finished, throwing up his fists lamely.

"You two are gay!" Remus shouted from the couch where he sat working on his homework.

Everyone laughed until Peter said, "_I want to date Candice Bombay! And I want to play-"_

"_With Candice Bombay,"_ James interrupted.

_"In stacks of hay,"_ Sirius said.

"_Down by the bay,"_ James continued.

"_With banks of clay_," Sirius said again.

"_Oh yeah, I want to play,"_ James sniggered slightly

_"As dirty as I may,"_ Sirius followed.

"_With Candice Bombay_!" Peter shouted gleefully.

James and Sirius looked at each other and said together, "Yeah sure, Wormtail, whatever you say!" Again, everyone laughed as James and Sirius took multiple bows and Peter grew red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, well while you guys are down here with your lame rhymes, us girls have more important things to do," Caitlyn said.

"Like?" Sirius asked, affronted that his rhymes were being called lame.

"Like _MAKEOVERS_!" Caitlyn said excitedly.

"We get the afternoon off to get ready for company and you girls waste your time with makeovers?" Remus rolled his eyes, "Couldn't you at least do homework?"

"Don't be a prat, Lupin," Caitlyn rose her eyebrows, "Besides," She said, "Wait until you see us with these new makeovers! My mom finally let me in on some of her secret beauty charms! I can even cut hair by magic!"

"_Oh my gosh_!" I said sarcastically and the others laughed. Caitlyn's mom was a very good witch beautician that always worked on the muggle movie stars.

"I'm glad you're so excited, Short, I've got loads of ideas for your hair," Caitlyn started towards the steps, "Let's go!"

Arya followed her willingly, but I didn't move, "You're _not_ cutting my hair!" I told her flatly.

"It will look good though, Hayden! It's already gorgeous, maybe if you put some effort into it you could really look good," Caitlyn argued.

I looked for Arya for some help, but she only shrugged, "It would be nice for a change."

"No," I said again.

"Chicken," James said loudly, "Won't even cut your hair, you big softie. And here I thought you were _wild_ and _adventurous_…"

"Okay!" I interjected angrily, "I'll do whatever she wants!"

"Thank you James," Caitlyn said professionally, "Now let's go!"

* * *

"Okay, you can open your eyes now, Short," Caitlyn said.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, wondering how I would look with all of Caitlyn's ideas for my new look. I was looking at a totally new me. Not only was I wearing some of Caitlyn's designer jeans and a faded light green shirt that fitted tightly around my torso and hardly reached the waist of my pants for the welcoming feast later that night, but I also had makeup on. And my hair! Well, I don't like to brag, but it looked _glorious_!

"_Wow_," was all I could say.

"I told you so," Caitlyn said smugly, "But I'll admit, I didn't think you'd look _that_ good."

"You're gorgeous," Arya said, almost breathlessly, "Your hair is just so pretty."

"I_ love it_!" I shrieked, very unlike me. My hair was still long, down to my back, but it now had some layers to it. Caitlyn had also put some different highlights in it, making my dark hair into a dark shimmering pool of a brownish black. It fell in soft curls that framed my face.

"Girl you are going to be asked out every three seconds," Caitlyn grinned, "And it's all because of **me**!"

"Oh get over yourself," I muttered, "Besides, I'm still me on the inside. I fall for no guy!"

"Hayden, couldn't you at least give somebody a chance?" Arya asked in her small voice.

I considered the option, "As long as it's not a Slytherin, I suppose I _may_ give them a chance."

"Thank merlin that you at least have some sense," Caitlyn muttered.

As if on cue Lily entered the dormitory. She was wearing a _**short**_ jean skirt with a low cut green tank top and a fitted jean jacket to go over it. Her feet were adorned with strappy glittering green high heels with matching bracelets and an anklet. Her hair was in tousled waves and curls that gave her a _daring_ look. Her makeup was alright except for the dark eyeliner on her eyes and the dark lipstick. She looked good, no doubt, but she didn't look like Lily.

Lily looked surprised at my new style and in a forced voice, she said, "You look nice."

I laughed harshly, "And you look like a _slut_," Arya gasped and Caitlyn doubled over with laughter. Lily threw me a nasty look and stomped off to the bathroom.

"Hayden!" Arya exclaimed.

"Well she did!" I retorted, "You were thinking it too!"

Arya blushed, "Well, yeah, but I didn't say it!"

"Sometimes the truth hurts," Caitlyn said happily, "Now let's get out there and strut our stuff!"

Laughing, I climbed down into the common room where the marauders sat. For a moment I wondered if I really did look that different. Would they notice? _Did I want them to notice_?

"Bloody Hell," James practically yelled, "When you girls said makeovers I didn't think you were going to come out looking so _hot_!"

"Are you saying that we were ugly before?" I asked him teasingly.

"'Course I'm not, _gorgeous_, but really, I like it," He laughed, "Better than Lily's makeover by far."

I gave him a sympathetic smile, but I changed the subject hastily, "Well, it's all Cat and Arya's doing."

Caitlyn laughed, "Hayden wanted to help, but she tried to shave poor old Arya bald so we put her in charge of choosing the clothes. Believe or not, the girl who lives in baggy t-shirts and jeans has good fashion sense."

"Arya still has all of her hair," I pointed out. Arya's blonde hair was streaked, and pulled back into a messy bun. Caitlyn had left some wisps around her face, creating a soft look for Arya that matched her personality. She wore a skirt that was down to her knees that was with a cream and burgundy print. A burgundy top complimented the look.

Caitlyn, on the other hand, had straightened her long brown hair and filled it with blonde streaks. She'd cut side bangs that were brushed onto one side of her face. She wore ripped jeans with a brown belt and a brown top. I thought the she looked like those pretty cowgirls that were in the muggles movies which matched her rough, outgoing, and flirty attitude.

"You girls really do look great," Remus said with a smile and Peter nodded nervously. Sirius didn't say anything either, but he flashed one of his roguish grins when I caught his eye. Remus checked his watch, "We'd best get down to the lake. They're supposed to arrive soon."

"Stay here," I told Ember sternly, "There's no telling how many people are going to be down there and I don't want to lose you."

"I'm touched," The cat said sarcastically.

"Sheik, quit talking to the cat and lets get a move on," Sirius muttered impatiently, "I can't miss a first glimpse of my competition."

"I'm coming, hold your horses," We hurried outdoors to the lake where both Beauxbatons and Drumstrang would be arriving in only a few minutes for their stay during the All-Star Quidditch tournament. The Drumstrang ship arrived first, right out of the lake. They were a surly looking lot, but their team looked physically fit. I noticed their seeker right away, a tall gangly boy that was catching flies in the air.

"Oi, _gorgeous_, how about those reflexes," James asked me, grinning.

"Yes," I gulped, that boy was fast, "And stop calling me _gorgeous_."

James shrugged, "You're better--" but he stopped upon seeing the huge horses making their way to the school, "What are those things?"

"They carry the Beauxbatons headmistress," I whispered to him. It'd bee a long time since I'd seen those horses, "Our headmistress there was rather large."

"Has she got anything on Hagrid?" James asked almost boastfully.

"I'd say she's got _quite_ a few things on Hagrid," I told him as a massive woman stepped out of the carriage that had landed a few moments before, "Dear Madame Maxime, how I _despised_ her when I went to school there."

"Is she strict?" Sirius asked me.

"No, just…_difficult,"_ I nodded towards Dumbledore who was assuring Madame Maxime that her horses would be cared for. And behind her came the Proffessor Pasteur who'd been the one to tell me the news that my mother was dead. And then shuffled out a line of students, but Madame Maxime blocked my view of the students.

"If everyone would just follow me to the Great Hall," Dumbledore's voice brought immediate silence, "We will begin our feast and festivities."

* * *

Rather sulkily I watched Lily and Malfoy dance around the Great Hall. They were so close it was almost hard to tell which body was which. Caitlyn had ditched me to dance with a boy from Beauxbatons and Arya was off talking to Remus. Sirius, quite remarkably, had hooked Peter up with Candice Bombay and James was off dancing with Claire Stint.

"I never thought old Wormtail had it in him," Sirius said taking a seat next to me, "I make a great matchmaker."

"Keep telling yourself that," I smirked at him and he shot me a glare.

"Where's Caitlyn?" He asked hastily.

"Dancing with some boy from Beauxbatons," I told him, "Funny, I haven't seen a single person from there yet."

"They're over there," Sirius pointed to the corner across the hall, "Do you still talk to anyone from there?"

"No," I snapped, then in a softer tone, I said, "I didn't have many friends…"

There was an awkward silence, until Sirius, who couldn't stand any sort of silence, stammered, "I, er, well, umm, your, ehh…" I raised my eyebrows at him and he managed to say very quickly, "You do look good, er, pretty…_pretty good_."

I laughed, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," and I meant it. Sirius looked, well there was no other word for it, he was hot. He was wearing jeans and a faded brown t-shirt that stretched across his chest slightly. His shaggy hair was tousled, but still neat in some way.

"You have pretty eyes," He said rather casually as if he used this line on girls everyday. For some reason, that ticked me off a little.

"You have cold eyes that don't show emotion," I told him flatly.

Quite surprisingly, he laughed, but it was harshly, "I get that from my father."

It was the first time that I'd ever heard Sirius talking about any of his family, I realized with a jolt. I'd never really thought about Sirius having parents, he was always with James.

"I don't think that purple eyes run in my family," I told him teasingly.

"No, I shouldn't think they would," He said softly, "You're the only thing I've seen with purple eyes, other than that _wretched_ cat of yours…"

"You don't like Ember?"

He smiled another roguish grin, "I'm more of a _dog_ person myself…but anyway, the point I was trying to get at is that, you look great tonight. You're the best looking girl here."

I brushed off his compliment with a laugh, "It's all the fake beauty of magic, Caitlyn's magic…"

"You've always been beautiful, Sheik, don't fool yourself," Sirius was suddenly closer to me than before it seemed like, "Do you want to dan--"

"_HAYDEN!"_ someone squealed and I immediately jerked away from Sirius to see Caitlyn beside me, "I've found somebody that's been looking _all ove_r for you!" I looked at her oddly and she motioned behind me.

"Hayden, it's been ages," a voice said behind me. Turning, I saw the best looking guy I'd ever seen in my life who was oddly familiar. He gathered me into a soft hug and I melted against his body. "_Dance with me, my darling_," he said in a heavenly voice, "I've wished for so long to hold you in my arms again, _love_…"

My breath was coming in short gasps, but I couldn't pull away from him. I loved him with every ounce of me at that moment. No one else in the world matter; not Lily who was with Malfoy, or Caitlyn who was looking at me strangely, nor Remus and Arya who were making their way towards us, or James, who was watching the strange boy like a hawk. Not even Sirius, who turned away with a rigid manner, and stormed from the Great Hall.

"_I love you_," I whispered into the boy's ear, "I will _always_ love you…**_Andrew_**."

* * *

A/N: Okay, hoped you guys liked it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, however, I am going to ask for **_40 reviews_** this time. I know it seems like a lot, but if everyone just reviewed once, then I could have it easy. And I don't mind if you just say "Yay" if you like it, or "nay" if you don't. Although longer reviews are appreciated too….remember, I can't write things you'll like if you don't tell me what you want to hear! Thanks a lot! _Please Review_! 


	6. The Royal Prat

_

* * *

_

-Will fate conquer you? Or will you conquer it?-

* * *

"Where's Hayden?" James asked Caitlyn as they sat down for lunch.

"Dunno," she replied optimistically, "But I'm 99.9 sure that she's with her darling Andrew…"

"What's the point of having the .1 left?" Sirius grumbled angrily.

"It's the argument that the Hayden Short I knew three weeks ago would have rather ate worm guts than be walking around--_alone_--with a guy," Caitlyn said jubilantly, "Rather handsome guy I might add."

"Your hypothesis proves to be correct," Remus said, glancing towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Translation…?" Caitlyn asked.

Remus sighed and nodded to the doorway, "Hayden and the prick have entered the room together."

Caitlyn waved to Hayden, who was looking around the hall for them. Smiling, Hayden waved back and started to make her way towards Caitlyn and the Marauders. Andrew frowned, but he stayed firmly clasped to Hayden's arm.

"I'm not sitting with his gitness," James snarled under his breath, "Tell him to go sit with his own friends."

"Oh James," Caitlyn muttered, "Lighten up, he's not _that_ bad."

"He's still a git," Remus stated as if that settled the matter.

"Hey Cat!" Hayden said eagerly bounding up to them, "I thought you were going to wait for me after potions?"

"I forgot! I'm sorry, Hay!" Caitlyn said guiltily.

"It's all right," Andrew replied smugly, "I managed to get her here by myself."

"Does somebody want a cookie?" Sirius said sarcastically. Even Hayden giggled, although Andrew looked affronted.

"And which of your bed warmers did you escort here, Black?" Andrew snarled back.

"Me," James said with a playful grin, "It was quite a time, just the two of us--_alone_--"

"I bet it was Potter," Andrew tried to keep some dignity in his voice, but everyone was already rolling with laughter. Huffily, he added, "Let's go back to my table Hayden."

"Oh, but Andrew," Hayden managed to say between laughs, "I wanted to--"

"We always sit here," Andrew complained, "I want you to meet more of _my_ friends."

"Okay, okay," Hayden smiled apologetically at her friends, "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Later," they all mumbled, but she was already being dragged away.

"Merlin, what a prat," Sirius sniggered, "Can't even take a joke."

"That was a good one mate," Remus slapped Sirius on the back, "Of course, I only use the cookie line with you every other day, so it is a little less impressive, but…"

"Oi! Shut it!" Sirius threw his apple at Remus, who moved his head just in time. Unfortunately, it did hit Professor McGonagall squarely in the back.

"BLACK!" she screamed, "DETENTION!"

"_Aww come now_, Min-Min," Sirius swaggered, "If Remus here hadn't of _dodged_ the apple, then it never would have hit you. So in the end, it's Lupin's fault."

"Shut up, Black, I do believe it's _throwing_ the apple that 'tis against the rules, not hitting someone with it. And please do refrain yourself from calling me Min-Min," McGonagall gave a quick nod to Sirius, "Good day to you."

"Bye Min-Min!" Sirius yelled after her, "Damn she's good with the rule book, but I'll swear it time and time again, she's in love with me."

"That's gross Padfoot," Remus said disgustedly, "She's like fifty or something."

"I can't help it if I attract all kinds," Sirius replied, "Besides, I know you're only jealous…"

"Jealous of what?" Arya asked, taking a seat next to Remus.

"McGonagall being in love with Sirius," Remus replied. Arya looked horrified.

"Who is he?" James wondered aloud.

"I'm the god of male beauty, Prongsie, you know that," Sirius joked.

"Not you, prat, I meant Hayden's new parasite," James replied, "Or rather, the great Andrew Conte."

"Oh him," Sirius said dejectedly, "Never seen him before in my life 'til about three weeks ago."

"I wouldn't have expected you to have met a guy from France," Caitlyn's rolled her eyes in amazement of Sirius' amount of common sense, "Honestly…"

"He's from France?" Sirius seemed confused.

""Yes…" Remus looked slightly worried for Sirius' health.

Sirius looked at us all as if we were stupid, "Well then, Hayden obviously fell in love with Andrew, had sex with him, and then he dumped her. That's why she moved here."

James busted out laughing, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Hayden Short fall in love?"

"She can fall in love," Caitlyn defended her, "It just hasn't seemed to happen yet."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Arya interjected, "I mean, Hayden's never really told us anything about being at Beauxbatons or why she moved. And she is really afraid of getting attached to people. Sirius' story could be completely true for all we know."

"Ha!" Sirius said triumphantly, "I do have good ideas!"

"You were blindly guessing," Remus pointed out, "And you only have a one track mind."

"There's got to be something else," James argued, "Hayden's tough, she wouldn't move just because of a guy. And she's not stupid enough to go that far in a relationship that's not sturdy enough to withstand time."

"She did seem happy to seem Andrew," Remus pointed out, "So that would rule out her being upset with him."

"Okay, so maybe she didn't have sex with him," Sirius replied, "But I still think that she fell in love and the guy turned out to be a jerk, so she had to get away from him."

"What do you know about love?" Caitlyn asked him, "Besides, Hayden said that she moved because her dad's job was changed. So maybe she and Andrew were together at the time, but split up because they didn't want to go through a long term relationship."

"That would make sense," Arya said slowly, "It explains why there aren't any hard feelings between them anyway."

"He would still send letters though," James reasoned, "Believe me, a guy wouldn't just let a girl like Hayden slip through his fingers, even if they were just friends. We're missing too much information, there has to be something else that happened!"

"Nothing happened James!" Caitlyn argued, "Hayden and Andrew would have known each other from school and maybe they were friends or even a couple. Then, Hayden moved here because her dad got a new job and they broke off whatever thing they had. When they saw each other again, they got back to together and they're happy. This is the first time Hayden's been this happy since Lily--"

"_LILY_!" James practically shouted, "Hayden would have told her if something happened. They tell each other everything."

"Might I remind you that Lily's hated all of us for almost the last two months?" Remus said softly, "We aren't getting information from her."

"We don't need information," Caitlyn replied, "James is just wrongly convinced that some huge devastation happened in Hayden's life."

"It would explain everything!" James argued.

"James," Arya said gently, "If some _catastrophic_ event has scarred Hayden for her teenage years, we would know about it. _Let it be_."

"There's the bell," Sirius said dully gathering his things.

James was shaking his head angrily, but he didn't say anything other than, "This had better not get in the way of her quidditch skills. The first match is in two days."

* * *

Hayden's POV

I awoke to beautiful fall sunshine fluttering through my window. Checking my watch, I saw that it was six o'clock in the morning. Quickly, I unlatched the window and thrust my head into the outdoors. There was a slight wind and it was still a little cool outside. Perfect quidditch conditions.

Bounding down the steps into the common room, I found James sitting alone on a couch. He was staring into the empty fireplace with a determined expression on his face. Humming to myself, I rubbed his shoulders and played with his messy hair.

"I can't think when you do that," James said, a slight grin on his face.

"You think too much anyway," I retorted, "Besides, we need our number one chaser to be in his best shape."

"Are you going to give _Andrew_ a massage before his first match too?" James asked me teasingly.

I slapped him around the head, "Fine, you can find someone else to massage your shoulders," and I plopped down next to him on the couch.

"I was only teasing gorgeous," He pushed me lightly, "You ready for today?"

"When am I not ready?" I asked him, "Drumstrang doesn't have a chance."

(No one's POV)

"That's the spirit," James lazily stretched out on the couch. Hayden, meanwhile, began to flutter around the room, dancing and screaming at the top of her lungs. James smiled, this was the Hayden he knew, this was one of his best friends. She even looked like the old Hayden; her tousled hair up in a ponytail, with some boxer shorts and a sweatshirt that she had slept in still on, and no makeup.

"You're going to wake up everyone," James said laughing at her ridiculous behavior.

"It's good for them to roll out of bed before ten," Hayden twirled around before collapsing into a heap.

"Don't hurt yourself," James said, "I'd hate to play Malfoy instead of you."

"I don't get hurt," Hayden replied and she went back to singing and dancing. A sleepy and confused Sirius appeared to the bottom of the stairs, still wearing the clothes that he'd slept in also. "Come on, Sirius!" Hayden grabbed hold of his hands. Sirius stumbled around the room for a few minutes before he seemed to get into a dancing groove.

"You two have no idea how stupid you look," James said from the couch, watching the two of them twirl and sing.

"Come on Prongs!" Sirius said, laughing as Hayden did the moonwalk.

"Alright…as long as you two don't start singing—"

"THE BEATLES!" Hayden's scream cut James short. Both Hayden and Sirius had been completely obsessed with the Beatles since they had all gone to a muggle concert a few years ago.

Sirius jumped onto the coffee table and pulled Hayden up next to him while singing into an imaginary microphone, "_Help…I need somebody_!"

"_Help…not just anybody_!" Hayden sung.

James couldn't help but laugh, especially when he saw many of their fellow Gryffindors stumbling into the common room to watch the show. Truthfully, Hayden and Sirius both had pretty good voices and it was rather enjoyable to listen to the two of them. Evidently, the audience agreed as a roaring applause and shout of "encore!" were directed toward the mayhap stage.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted, "This is your song, get up here!" and without further ado, he dragged James onto the suddenly crowded coffee table to sing with them. With a wave of Sirius' wand, the music of "Here Comes the Sun" floated around the room.

"_Here comes the sun_…" Sirius sang in a strong clear voice.

"_Here comes the sun and I say_…" Hayden followed him.

"_It's alright…"_ James sang flashing a charming grin to the audience where many girls were screaming hysterically with adoration for Sirius and James. He even caught sight of a certain red head making her way through the crowd with annoyance, but even Lily couldn't keep a slight grin off her face. And to his delight, Lily sat in a chair near the back to the crowd rather than leaving as James had expected her too. More confidently, he began to sing again:

_"Little Darling, it's been a long and lonely winter…Little Darling, it seems like years since it's been here…"_

Professor McGonagall came into the common room near the end of the song and yelled them all for making so much of a racket. It was with great reluctance that everyone went back into their dormitories and changed out of their pajamas. James called his team at nine o'clock and they arrived to breakfast with a stampede of screams and cheers.

* * *

Drumstrang, it turned out, played a dirty game of quidditch. Twice, the beaters whacked James over the head with their bats when he was trying to score. Sirius, in retaliation, "_lost control of his beater's bat_" and sent it soaring toward a Drumstrang chaser, breaking his wrist. Another Gryffindor chaser, Katie Smoot, was pushed off her broom and fell about ten feet to the ground where she laid out cold until Madame Pompfrey escorted her off the field. Their Keeper, Zach Matthews, had let in seven goals, but thanks to James, Gryffindor had remained close behind with fifty points.

"TIME OUT!" James called and motioned his team over to him. "What's going on out there guys?"

"We're getting _killed_ out there Potter! Tell the ref to calls some fouls," Robbie Lane argued angrily.

"Queiton isn't going to do anything," James told him, "He went to Drumstrang as a kid. We're just going to have to pick up our game a little, but don't play dirty. Just play like you do in practice and—"

"Are you out of your mind?" Zach Matthews argued, "I say we show them whose boss, beat the bloody hell out of them."

"You start saving some goals, Matthews, and we wouldn't be so far behind. What's wrong with you, slick your hands up with butter before you came?" Sirius replied coolly and Zach reached for him wildly leaning off his broomstick.

"Oi!" James yelled, grabbed Zach's robes, "Let it go, both of you! We've got a quidditch match to win here! Now then," he continued when his fellow teammates had calmed down, "We're going to play fairly, no matter what, you hear? That's the only way we're going to win this match." Mister Queiton's whistle symboled the end of the time out. James grabbed Hayden's wrist and whispered in her ear, "Do me a favor and catch the snitch, would ya?"

"I'm working on it," She snapped back, "Drumstrang's seeker is playing just as dirty as the rest of them!"

"Get over it," James said and Hayden flew back up into the air. James whispered to Sirius before taking his place on the field, "Take care of her, mate."

Hayden flew higher over the game, looking everywhere for the snitch. With a jolt in her stomach, she spotted the tiny ball near the ground. Plunging into a dive, her mind focused on one thing, catching the snitch. Faster and faster the air swooped by, and vaguely, she wondered why the Drumstrang seeker wasn't following her.

"HAYDEN!" She heard James scream. Turning, she saw a bludger not five feet from her. Desperately she wished her broom to go faster, only a bit father and she could have the snitch.

"HAYDEN!" James screamed again, but she didn't veer away from the bludger's path in hopes of ending the game. Stretching her arm as far as it would go, her fingers clasped around the golden snitch and at the same time a loud "**_TWACK_**!" echoed throughout the stadium. A gasped silence fell from the crowd, only James' piercing screams of her name rupturing them.

Hayden gasped for air, realizing that they had won the game, she'd caught the snitch. And even more startling, a strong pair of arms were supporting her to keep her from feinting to the ground. But oddly enough, the bludger hadn't hurt when it'd hit her, in fact, she didn't feel pain on any part of her body.

"You're alright, I've got you," a soft male voice whispered to her encouragingly.

Hayden looked up to see Sirius holding her close to him, "Wha—What? I—I didn't…" and then she saw Sirius struggling to keep hold of a struggling black ball in his arm.

"Sheik? Are you with me?"

"You _stopped_ it…" Hayden grasped, "You stopped the bludger from hitting me…"

"Well I couldn't let my favorite girl get her head drilled in by a bludger, could I? It'd ruin your pretty face," He smiled at her warmly, "Now, I imagine that a bunch of these folks in the crowd, and James, would like to know that you're _not_ _dead_…and they might like to see what you've got in your hand." Hayden grinned and flew up into the air, her fist raised. Instead of cheers as she'd expected, the shocked silence still lingered among the crowd.

_"SHE'S GOT THE SNITCH_!" James screamed jubilantly, "_WE'VE WON! HOGWARTS HAS WON_!"

An earth-shaking explosion erupted from the people in the stands. Hayden could only laugh as she watched her fellow Hogwarts students' scream themselves senseless after finally realizing they'd beaten Drumstrang. She stayed in the air, her fist still raised, as her team came flying toward her in a huge hug.

"I thought you were dead," James said before crushing her in a hug, fifty feet into the air, "Thank Merlin you're not."

"More like thank Sirius!" Hayden told him.

The crowd still screaming, the team lowered themselves to the ground. McGonagall hugged James and Sirius while screaming and jumping around like she was five years old again. Dumbledore congratulated Hayden personally on her amazing catch and told the team to shake the hands of the Drumstrang opponents.

"You are very good for a girl," the seeker told Hayden, "I would not have risked getting my head taken off by a bludger to catch the snitch."

"I didn't really think about it," Hayden told him, "I was too concerned on winning the game, I guess. You're pretty good too…_for a guy_."

He laughed, "I am honored to be complimented by such an outstanding quidditch player and beautiful girl." They shook hands once again, and parted ways.

Meanwhile James pulled Sirius aside, "What happened out there?"

Sirius grinned, "You told me to protect her…so I did."

James gave Sirius an identical smile as Hayden bounded up to them, "Sirius here, was about to give me a play by play on how he saved your neck."

"I'd like to hear this one myself," Hayden admitted, "I was sure that the bludger had drilled me even though it didn't hurt."

Sirius began, "Well, as you know, you dived for the snitch, and I saw the beater hit the bludger toward you. I figured that you were going to catch the snitch whether the bludger was going to flatten you or not, so I tore after you. Just as you caught the snitch, I hit the bludger with my bat and grabbed it out of the air. You sort of fainted, so I caught you too…" Surprisingly, Sirius blushed a little, "That's pretty much it."

James shook his head and said to Sirius, "I could have _sworn_ you'd missed it, mate," then, turning to Hayden, "And I truly thought you were dead."

"I guess I'm pretty lucky to have such a great guy like Sirius to save me," Hayden teased Sirius playfully. Remus, who'd announced the game, was still shouting the results to the dispersing crowd.

_"Short with an amazing catch and Black with an amazing save! Hogwarts wins, 200-70! Next match in two weeks: Frongfringer vs. Beauxbatons!" Remus' voice echoed across the stadium, "And don't miss the special celebration ceremonies in the Great Hall starting in an hour! Goodnight, folks!"

* * *

_

"You look marvelous, Hayden, _my love_," Andrew told her as they danced.

"And you don't look too shabby yourself," Hayden replied with a grin. "This is one great celebration! I can't believe we won today! Wasn't it great?"

"It was," Andrew forced a smile, "Think you can manage to talk about something other than quidditch for awhile?"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Hayden screamed suddenly as the Beatles song, _'I feel Fine_' began to play, "I love this song!"

Andrew scoffed, "This music is terrible."

"No, it's the Beatles! They're great," Hayden exclaimed, "Lets go dance with my friends."

"No, let's take a walk outside," Andrew argued.

"But—"

"I just want to be _alone_ for awhile," Andrew said, kissing Hayden softly. Hayden shivered and allowed him to lead her into the outdoors. "I love it here, just the two of us."

Hayden snuggled closer to him, "Look at the stars, aren't they pretty?"

"Not half as wonderful as you, Hayden," Andrew's tone was passionate, "I love you, now until the day I die." Hayden didn't return his words, but his lips were on hers before he noticed. Again and again, he kissed her, each kiss becoming more passionate. Her body was crushed against his, fiery heat erupting from both of them.

_'It's perfect_,' she thought to herself, '_Just like I remember_…' A loud 'meow' broke the two apart and Hayden laughed to see Ember pawing at her feet. Andrew looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted by a cat.

"_They're looking for you inside," Ember told Hayden, "They want to congratulate the team_."

Hayden laughed, "I think I may be needed inside for a celebration," she told Andrew. He irritably followed her back inside the Great Hall and watched as she strode onto the stage with her fellow teammates.

"Where have you been?" James asked her worriedly.

"Outside," Hayden said briskly, and edged herself between he and Sirius. The team smiled at the screaming crowd of students and the blinding lights of cameras. And for a few minutes, with James and Sirius' arms around her and the crowd chanting, Hayden was happier than she'd been in months.

* * *

A/N: Wow…that took forever…huge case of writers block and it still isn't a great chapter. Don't worry, the next one will come sooner, and it will be much better, I promise. Please review! 


	7. Trouble in Paradise?

_

* * *

_

-Fate can be changed, but can it be conquered?-

* * *

"Lily," Malfoy ran to catch up with his girlfriend, "Where have you been?"

"In Charms," Lily said.

Malfoy frowned, "I waited for you outside the classroom, but I didn't see you come out…"

Lily grimaced, "I guess we just missed each other then."

Malfoy looked rather sour, "You're still planning on meeting me in the library tonight, aren't you?"

Lily sighed, "I told you that I have a prefects meeting tonight."

"Right…right," Malfoy muttered, "You'd rather spend time with Potter than me."

"That's not true!" Lily argued, "You know as well as anyone that I despise Potter!"

Malfoy gave her an apologetic smile, "Of course, Lily, I'm sorry…I was just upset that we couldn't have any time to be together…" He pulled her into hug, "I love you, Lily, you know that? I love you more than anyone in the world…"

Lily sighed, "I know, Lucius, I know…" Lily closed her eyes tightly, and tried to imagine herself in somebody else's arms, but the sickening stench of Malfoy's cologne was too distracting. Being the girlfriend of Lucius Malfoy had not been the glory trip Lily had always imagined it to be. Sure, Malfoy was handsome, but he had such a snobby attitude towards everything. And they way he handled Lily made her feel so…uncomfortable. He wasn't the sweet gentle boyfriend that Lily had dreamed of. Instead, his hands and kisses were rough against her body and lips. Just his touch made her shiver with an unknown fear.

"I've got to get going," Malfoy said finally letting Lily go, "I'll see you at dinner." Lily waved before hurrying to the Gryffindor common room. She had a ton of Transfiguration homework to finish and she'd been so distracted lately that she was abysmally lost in the class. Thankfully, she had a free period to work on it.

* * *

"Evans?" A voice interrupted the concentration Lily had been put into her homework.

She looked up to see James Potter standing before her with the look of a scared little boy upon his face, "What?" She snapped.

"I—erm…what time is the meeting tonight?" James said quickly.

"Seven" Lily replied and looked back down to her homework.

"Transfiguration?" James asked.

"Yes," Lily growled, amazed that Potter had the nerve to keep a conversation with her.

James sighed and ruffled his hair carelessly, "Can we talk?"

"No."

"Please, Evans? It's really important…"

"No."

James sat down in the armchair opposite her, "Listen to me, just for two minutes."

"I'm doing my homework," Lily told him irritably.

"You actually have to understand it to write the essay," James nodded to her blank parchment.

"I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were," James said coolly, then he sighed again, "Do you need some help with you Transfiguration homework?" He asked, kindly as possible.

"Not from you," Lily snapped.

James shrugged, "Have it your way." He turned to leave, rummaging in his bag as he did so, and withdrawing a piece of used parchment, "Here, this might help you. I'll see you later, Evans."

Lily stared at him in awe. He had to be the most insufferable prat known to all mankind. For another quarter of an hour, she struggled to read the chapter in her Transfiguration book that she was supposed to be writing an essay over. Not a word of it was sinking in, and she was no better off than when she'd started. Now that James had left, the common room was completely empty, and for a moment, Lily realized how lonely she'd become. Alice spent all her time with Frank. Arya's quiet, yet reassuring, presence had vanished after Lily began to spend more time with Malfoy. Caitlin's loudmouth voice was no longer around, updating them all with the latest gossip. And, worst of all, Hayden was gone from her life. Lily missed everything about her best friend, from her laugh to her quidditch obsessions.

Lily reached out and picked up the parchment that James had left. Written in James' untidy scrawl were the Transfiguration notes that Lily had failed to get for the last three classes. After reading them twice through, she finally understood her homework the homework she'd been trying to do for almost an hour. Lily didn't realize that she was crying until James' notes were wet with her tears. Stuffing everything into her bag, she ran into the girls' dormitory, where she slept until Alice woke her up for dinner.

* * *

"There you are, Lily," Malfoy said in his cold sneer, "I've been waiting for ages."

"I fell asleep," Lily said, giving a huge yawn for effect.

He laughed a mirthless laugh, "Poor Lilykins, I knew you hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. Well here, sit down and eat something, it'll give you some energy."

Lily struggled through the meal, only halfway listening to Lucius telling her about his day. She was more concentrated on watching Andrew talk to Hayden animatedly over at the Beauxbatons table. Andrew was as gorgeous as Hayden had described him to be and, from the looks of things, he had a wonderful personality to go along with it. Lily vaguely wondered if Hayden had really forgiven Andrew for breaking her heart when she still was at Beauxbatons. From the way the two of them were acting, it seemed like they were both blissfully happy with one another again. But even sitting three tables away from her, Lily could tell that her ex-best friend was not truly happy.

"You'd better get going if that prefects meeting is at seven," Lucius said checking his watch, "It's a quarter after six now."

Lily nodded and gave him a quick kiss. She hurried back to the common room to grab her stuff. Along the way, she glanced into a mirror to find her appearance a mess. Quickly, she tried to flatten her frizzy hair into its usual sleek appearance, but it remained completely stubborn. Then, she threw it back into a low messy bun at the back of her head, wisps of it falling into her face. It looked rather terrible in her opinion, but there was no time to fix it now.

* * *

"Okay," Lily called the attention of the prefects to her, "As you all know, we're having a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday and then the Halloween feast after. That means that we have three days to decorate the Great Hall for the feast, so everybody's going to need to help us out…"

A 5th year Ravenclaw raised her hand, "I'm not going to Hogsmeade, so I could decorate on Saturday if you'd like."

James grinned at her, "That would be great! Is anyone else staying here?" A number of the students raised their hands and agreed to decorate on Saturday. James sighed in relief, there were enough prefects staying back that he wouldn't have to stay back from Hogsmeade. Mostly he let Lily do the talking for the rest of the meeting, offering his suggestion once in awhile.

"Alright," Lily said, "That pretty much concludes the meeting. Um…don't forget to come help decorate on Saturday if you've volunteered. I think I'll put Maria," Lily indicated a 7th year Ravenclaw, "In charge of decorating since neither James or I will be here. You guys are free to go."

James watched the others leave and motioned Remus to go on without him. He wanted to try and talk to Lily again. She seemed to be in a better mood. He took his time with cleaning up the parchment he'd scrawled on during the meeting. Oddly enough, he didn't have to ask Lily to talk…she came to him.

"Here's your notes," Lily flushed, "They, um, helped a lot…"

James grinned, but he did notice the gray smudges on his notes that looked as if water drops had fallen onto them. He thought it was a bit odd since Lily was usually so neat and perfect with her papers.

"You can keep them," James said eagerly.

"Don't you need them?" Lily asked, knowing that the notes would be an immense help to her.

James blushed slightly, "I…well, I noticed that you hadn't been taking notes lately, so I made an extra copy of mine for you. But if you don't want them…"

"No," Lily said quickly causing James to look slightly crestfallen, "I mean, yes, I would like to have them if you've got a copy for yourself."

James looked rather surprised, but gave Lily back his notes with a happy smile, "Yeah, keep them," he continued, "And if you ever need help, I could help with whatever. Anything, I mean, not just homework."

Lily gave him a shy smile in return, "Thanks, that's really kinda sweet," James let out the breath he'd been holding. "Um…so what did you want to talk to me about earlier?" Lily asked him.

James gazed directly into his eyes, "I wanted to that—that I'm sorry…for everything. For Malfoy, for stealing your charms homework, for turning your hair purple, for spilling the swelling potion on you, for throwing you in the lake, for being rude to you countless times, for making you dance outside the train platform—"

"I get it, Potter," Lily said laughing despite her angriness with him.

"No, really, I made a list," James scratched his head, "I'd give it to you, but Remus said that if I was going to apologize, I couldn't read something off a list…"

"I've got the gist of the apology," Lily replied.

"Good," James grinned, "Otherwise we'd be here all night if I had to confess all of my wrongdoings against you."

"I don't doubt it."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry for what it's worth," James then lowered his eyes, "And, there is something else I was wondering…"

Lily looked at him skeptically. Here she was, having a decent conversation with James Potter. And the world, as far as she knew, was still spinning. Amazing things tend to happen as you get older. For a moment, Lily considered telling Potter that she didn't want to talk to him, like she had so many times before. But something in her remembered how nice James had been, giving her the Transfiguration notes, and how lonely she'd become.

"So…what is it?" Lily asked, a happy feeling flooding through her as she saw the delighted expression on James' face.

"Its," James looked at her hesitantly, "its Hayden…"

"Hayden?" Lily asked confused. This was not what she was expecting. "What about her?"

"You're the only one that can help, Evans," James explained hurriedly, "And I know that you still care about her more than anyone." Lily nodded for him to continue, "It's just that Hayden hasn't been herself lately. Not since—"

"Andrew?" Lily cut him off, "Yeah, I've noticed she been kind of all over him since he got here."

James looked relieved that Lily had caught on so quickly, "Erm—What happened to her? How does she know him?"

"He's from her old school," Lily shrugged, "That's pretty much all I know…"

James looked at her with an honest face, "You know more, Lily, I know that you do."

Lily felt bad looking into Potter's honest eyes. He looked as though he truly wanted to help Hayden. But as sincere his concern was, Lily knew that she couldn't betray Hayden's trust. It would put an end to their friendship, or what was left of it.

"Please, Lily," James pleaded, "She's like my sister…I can't let her get hurt."

"Don't ask me to do this Potter," Lily said, looking to the floor, "She doesn't want people to know about it. I can't betray her trust, not yet."

"Lily, if we don't help Hayden, then whatever happed before is just going to come back and hurt her again," James lifted her chin so that she was looking at him, "You would betray your friend more to watch as she gets hurt than to tell her secret to save her."

And, for the first time in her life, Lily knew that Potter was being completely serious. What's more, she felt herself agreeing that it would be best if they could help Hayden together.

Lily looked at James, "Alright, I will tell you." They sat down in armchairs facing each other. Lily began, "I guess we'll have to start at the beginning for you to understand everything…Hayden, as you know, attended Beauxbatons during her first four years of wizardry schooling. She was the most popular girl in school along with her best friend, Fuchsia. As time went on, Hayden befriended a guy named Andrew Conte. Soon enough, Hayden started to like him and he liked her. They weren't a real couple or anything, but they would go on dates and to dances when the times arose. He'd even kissed her a few times…but then, something terrible happened. Hayden's mother, who worked for France's Ministry of Magic, was murdered by Voldermort."

James gasped, "What? Why?"

"Hayden's not really sure…she didn't even know her mother was a wizard until she was accepted to Beauxbatons. And even then, Hayden didn't know where her mother worked. One of her teachers told her that her mother had been working for the ministry and had learned some important knowledge about you-know-who, that's why he killed her," Lily explained to an awestruck James.

"That's terrible," James said hoarsely, "I never…never knew. She didn't mention it or—or anything…"

"She didn't want people to know about it," Lily said, "But I'm not finished with the story yet," James focused his attention back to Lily, "After learning that her mother had been murdered, Hayden went…well, she went kind of crazy. Some of her friends had seen a picture of her mother in the paper and were making fun of the woman, having no idea it was Hayden's mother. Hayden just sort of snapped. They strapped her down to a bed to keep her from doing anything stupid and she had to lie there for days. The only person who was really nice to her during those times was Andrew."

"Terrible," James muttered.

"Anyway," Lily continued, "When Hayden returned back to school, everybody treated her differently and she pushed everyone away. I guess she eventually became the 'loser' of the school, but she still had Andrew, who was the most popular guy in the place. They finally became a couple and Hayden got her life back, sort of. She said they were together for four months and she finally understood what it meant to be in love. She was actually happy while she was with Andrew and she was completely in love with him. On their six-month anniversary, there was an end-of-school dance. Hayden bought a new dress and everything for it. She waited for an hour for Andrew to take her down to the dance, but he didn't show up, so she went down on her own, hoping to find him down there. Sure enough, Andrew was at the dance…he'd been snogging her old best friend, Fuchsia, the entire time. And, over the microphone, he announced how he'd been dating the 'crazy girl' for a bet made by his friends. Hayden was crushed, he broke her heart."

James shook his head, "What's she doing with him now?"

"Couldn't tell you…"

"Is that why she moved here, then?" James asked her.

"No," Lily sighed, "It gets worse. Hayden went home that summer to find that her dad, who was a muggle that hated magic, had married this lady and they were all moving to England. Hayden has to live with this evil stepmother and her evil daughters for the Cinderella version."

"How come she never told me?" James sounded hurt.

"Can you imagine?" Lily asked him, "She didn't want that to ruin her new life…her new start…she just wanted to be happy again."

James grinned roughly, "And she will be unless she dumps this guy soon."

Lily sighed, "The problem is that Hayden never really fell out of love with Andrew. And now, Andrew comes back, loving her because she's beautiful and popular."

"I'm going to pound his head in," James actually made a stand.

"It wouldn't do any good," Lily said, "Hayden loves him. She has to be the one to stop."

James' eyes dawned with realization, "And I know just the way to make her forget all about the great Andrew Conte…"

Lily looked surprised, "You do?"

James smiled, "Yes, Evans, I do…" James turned back to her, "But I need to ask one more favor from you."

Lily was starting to regret being friendly with Potter, "What is it?" she asked warily.

"Forgive Hayden," James said, "It's my fault you two are fighting in the first place. And you're both lonely, it's obvious."

Lily looked unsure, "I don't know if that's such a good idea—"

James swore, "For just one time in your life, Evans, follow your heart and not your head."

Lily considered his answer for a moment, but she knew what was in her heart. It was the same thing that had been in her heart the first night she'd lost her best friend. The same thing that would be in her heart always.

And, for the first time in months, Lily smiled a true smile, "For once in my life, Potter, I'm going to listen to you. I'll talk to Hayden tonight."

* * *

Hayden lay on her bed while flipping through her old photo album. The pictures inside held a small scrapbook of her life. First came the muggle pictures of her parents and her on various vacations and whatnot. Then there were moving pictures of her friends from Beauxbatons and again, her parents and her. Finally, came the pictures that Hayden had valued more than anything. One was of old Andrew and her after a particularly muddy quidditch match, the two of them holding hands and splattered in mood, but enjoying the victory all the same. Another was the very last family picture that was taken off her mother, father, and her. They were outside the Eiffel Tower, smiling and brimming with happiness. The last one was a muggle picture taken of Hayden and her mother as they'd been trying on fancy dresses. Her mother held Hayden in her arms, both of them smiling their "model smiles" up at Hayden's father, who'd snapped a picture. The resemblance between Hayden and her mother was startling, except for the fact the Gracie Short had brown eyes compared to Hayden's purple ones.

"Hayden?" a familiar voice asked from the doorway. Hayden looked up to see Lily standing in the doorway with a look somewhere between sadness, embarrassment, and uncertainty. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"I suppose seeing that it's your dormitory too," Hayden said, although her tone wasn't mean or snippy, it was just her normal voice.

The corners of Lily's mouth reached into a ghost of a smile, "I haven't been around much to claim my territory lately, though."

"No, you haven't," Hayden replied.

Lily sighed, this was going to be harder than she'd expecting. Wondering what she could possibly say to Hayden to make her forgive Lily, was beyond her. Instead, she started with the simplest thing she could muster, "Hayden, I didn't mean anything I said that night. I was just angry at the world, and I took it out one you. For that, I'm—"

"It's alright," Hayden said, not looking up from the pictures she was looking at.

"No, really, I am sorry," Lily said desperately, "I don't know about you, but these last few months have been really hard without you. I don't want to lose you, you're the best friend I've ever had…"

Hayden looked up at Lily, "You never lost me, Lils, I've been here the whole time, waiting for you to come back."

"You knew I'd apologize?" Lily asked confusedly.

"Yeah well, I'm not you best friend for nothing," Hayden gave Lily a grin, "I knew you couldn't resist my wonderfully charming outlook on life."

Lily laughed, "So you're not mad? You don't hate me?"

It was Hayden's turn to laugh, "Believe me, Lils, if I hated you, life would have been a whole lot easier lately. I spent more of my time just wishing that I could hate you so that I wouldn't miss having you around."

"You missed me?" Lily asked, tears springing up in her eyes.

"More like I missed not having your homework to copy," Hayden said teasingly.

Lily laughed uncertainly, the she continued, "But, Hayden, really, I was completely out of control that night I said all of those horrible things to you. I never meant any of it."

Hayden raised her eyebrows, "Really? I wouldn't take that night back for anything in the world…"

Lily was confused, "What? Why not?"

She shrugged, "Lots of things I said that night, I meant, and you know it, Lily. You meant a lot of things that you said that night to," Lily opened her mouth to disagree, but Hayden cut her short, "Yes, Lils, you meant what you said, otherwise it would have never been said in the first place. But after awhile, I starting thinking about what you said about me that night and I realize that you were right."

"No, Hayden, I was being horrible that night," Lily argued.

"We both were," Hayden said simply, "But we were both being honest too. Tell me, Lily, did you honestly not think about one word I said that night to you?"

Lily looked at Hayden long and hard, "Yes, I thought about what you said almost every night."

"And," Hayden smiled, "Like me, I'm guessing you understand that the things we said to each other then were truthful. Isn't you best friend supposed to shove all your faults back at you, until you realize that you were wrong?"

Lily was speechless. Hayden was completely right and in her heart, Lily had known it all along. And, if the fight would happen again here and now, Lily knew that the things they said to each other would not differentiate in the least. Lily sighed, would she have allowed James to talk to her tonight if Hayden hadn't pointed out that Lily had never even given him a chance? Lily knew the answer right away. She would have told Potter to get away from her.

"You're right," Lily smiled, "I wouldn't take it back for the world."

Hayden laughed, "When am I not right, Lils? I'm guessing this means we can be friends again?"

"You bet!" Lily squealed and ran to give Hayden a huge hug. Finally letting go of the surprised Hayden, Lily asked, "So what's with you and Andrew these days?"

Hayden shrugged, "Another story for another night. Let's go downstairs and have a party in the common room!"

"I'm right behind you!" Lily giggled and followed Hayden into the soon to be partying common room.

* * *

"So this is the charming village of Hogsmeade," Andrew looked around him unimpressed.

"Yes, it's great, isn't it?" Hayden said, her eyes sweeping across the familiar shops.

"Adorable," Andrew replied in a rather bored tone, "Why don't we find ourselves a quiet place to be together. I'll buy you lunch."

Hayden checked her watch, "Oh, that would be great, but I promised Lily that we'd meet up with her and Malfoy for lunch. If we don't get a move on, then we'll be late. It's a little place right up the road called Madame Pudifoots."

Andrew sighed, but followed Hayden into the bustling teashop. Lily and Malfoy were already sitting at a table for four. Hayden waved to Lily and made her way through the tables until she reached them.

"Been waiting long?" She asked Lily.

"We just arrived," Malfoy said in his usual snobby tone. Hayden forced a smile on her face and said a polite, "Hello," to Malfoy. She'd tried getting Lily to ditch her date with Malfoy today and hang out with the just the girls, but Malfoy insisted that Lily accompany him to Hogsmeade. Rather reluctantly, Hayden agreed to meet the couple for a lunch date.

"Lucius, I don't know if you've met, Andrew?" Hayden said as Andrew sat beside her.

"I've seen you around, but haven't gotten the chance to talk," Lucius held out a pale hand, "Lucius Malfoy."

"Andrew Conte," Andrew gave Malfoy's hand a strong shake then turned to Lily, "Your father is Flakon Malfoy, I take it?"

"Yes," Lucius replied.

"I've met him at the ministry before with my father," Andrew explained, "Charming man, really."

Lucius smirked, "Ah, I see. The amount of people who know my father never ceases to amaze me. Does your father also work for the ministry?"

"Yes, but in France."

"Of course," Lucius said, "It is nice having parents in the ministry, isn't it? Gives you great connections, not to mention the societal class that comes with it."

Andrew nodded eagerly, "I cannot begin to count the number of great wizards I've meet due to my father's little get togethers. Why, I've even seen a quidditch game sitting right next to the French Minister."

"You don't say?" Lucius asked, while Hayden and Lily exchanged secret looks. This meeting was going much better than they had foreseen. In fact, Malfoy and Andrew chattered about all of the connections and meetings with famous wizards for so long, the girls were unable to get a word in the entire lunch. After a brief farewell to Lily and Malfoy, Hayden and Andrew left to go to the post office.

"That was a great time, Hayden, my dear," Andrew threw his arm around her, "I haven't met a man like Lucius since I've been here. Why didn't you introduce us sooner?"

"I didn't know you two would get along so well," Hayden mumbled.

"Well," Andrew laughed, "I guess we all can't know everything. And Lily, yes, she's a doll. Beautifully bright girl, she'll be a great marriage for Lucius."

"How do you know they're going to get married?" Hayden asked, horrified at the thought of being the maid of honor in Malfoy's wedding.

"It's an extra sense acquired from being around business for so long," Andrew boasted, "Yes, Hayden, I know a good marriage when I see one."

"I'd doubt it," Hayden mumbled, but Andrew didn't seem to hear her.

"Forcing me to eat with those vagabond friends of yours all this time…it could have ruined my place in society at Hogwarts," Andrew sneered.

"My vagabond friends are the society of Hogwarts," Hayden pointed out angrily.

"No need to be angry," Andrew miffed, "Yes, I assume that people like James Potter and Sirius Black are granted a bit of class, although it would be lower class at that. They've probably got important people for parents and one day, they'll turn into mature gentlemen, such as Lucius and myself."

"Lucius Malfoy isn't half the gentleman that James or Sirius are," Hayden shot back.

Andrew chuckled, "That's ridiculous Hayden, m'dear. The two boys run about Hogwarts causing all sorts of mischief. They're the most immature seventh years I've ever met. And to think that Potter is Head Boy. It's rubbish if you ask me."

Hayden was fuming, "Well, I didn't ask you, now did I? Let's get one thing clear, Andrew, I am my own person. I am not the weakling that you knew back at Beauxbatons and I am not your prize to flaunt about with. I will be friends with James and Sirius and anyone else who might seem like 'low class' to you because I want to be friends with them."

"Come now, Hayden," Andrew started to go red in the face, "You can't possibly think that your friendship with these vagabonds is going to help you in the real world?"

"Real world?" Hayden's breath was coming in short gasps, "The 'real world' is not the politics of the Ministry of Magic. It's not having class above others and being rich while you dine with important people that you don't know or care about. The 'real world' is having your mother murdered by Voldermort for some unknown reason. The 'real world' is starting over in life with a scarred past, yet making better friends than imaginable. The 'real world' is having the person you love humiliate you by courting your old best friend behind your back."

"I thought we'd gotten through that Hayden," Andrew snapped, "I am deeply sorry and I've hated myself ever since."

But Hayden cut him off, "You may be sorry, Andrew, but I will not have you insulting my friends. Friends that took me in after you pushed me away."

"Would they have taken you in if they'd known the truth?" Andrew asked, "They don't even know what happened to your mother. But I, I stayed with you after everyone at Beauxbatons deserted you. I loved you even though I knew the truth."

"Oh, you loved me?" Hayden sneered, "That's what it looked like when I found you snogging Fuchsia in front of everyone. That's what it sounded like after you announced to everybody that you were only dating me for a bet. You must have really loved me."

"Let's just put that behind us," Andrew pleaded, "It was a mistake and now, we're both over it."

"I'm not over it!" Hayden yelled, "You broke my heart!"

Andrew recoiled from the raging girl, "If you can't get over a small mistake that happened three years ago, then I'm not going to deal with you friends. I don't have to associate with them and neither do you."

"Don't ask me to leave my friends, Andrew," Hayden begged, "The chances that I would pick you over them would be very slim. I think we both need a few days to think about what we want in life." Hayden turned from Andrew, and started walking alone down the crowded street in Hogsmeade.

"You will regret turning your back on me, Hayden Short!" Andrew yelled after her.

* * *

A/N; Okay, I know that you're all probably mad that I had that Lily and James thing at the beginning but I personally liked that part and thought it would be a good addition to the chapter. And, I hope you liked the whole thing with Hayden and Andrew at the end because I had a lot of fun writing it. I thought that this was a pretty good chapter and it gave a lot of information. I don't want to seem demanding, but please try to review, it would mean a lot to me. I'd like to get a total of 35 reviews at least . Thanks a lot! 


	8. Dogboy

* * *

_Fate will always be fought, but can it ever be changed?

* * *

_

'Watch out Hogwarts, Sirius Black is back on top,' Sirius thought to himself as he winked at a passing girl. The girl blushed and turned to her giggling friends for support. With a charming smile and a nod at yet another girl, Sirius turned into a deserted corridor. As he passed by a mirror, Sirius checked his reflection to see his handsome self smiling back at him.

"Merlin, this has been a ruddy good week," Sirius said aloud, thinking back on everything that'd happened since Halloween. "I've gotten three detentions, aced my Transfiguration homework, the quidditch team's been flying great, and Hayden and Andrew are on the rocks…"

'_Where did that come from_?' a voice in his head asked him, '_Since when does Hayden have to do with how you're feeling_?'

"She doesn't," Sirius argued with himself, "I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with Andrew the prat anymore."

_'Right…_' the voice said sarcastically.

"Andrew Conte, the royal git," Sirius sneered, "He came in here and stole everything away from me. Sauntering about the quidditch field and classes like he's the best at everything, always playing 'Mr. Perfect,' and the girls are all chasing him as if he's so handsome, even Hayden…"

"_Thinking about Hayden again_?" the voice asked sneeringly.

"No," Sirius objected, "I'm just saying that Hayden doesn't usually fall for guys, especially gits like Andrew who are handsome and think they're the best at everything."

_'Or you_,' the voice pointed out, '_Andrew and you aren't that different._'

Sirius snorted, "He's a git and I'm not! We're completely different…"

'_Oh yes, completely_,' The voice argued pleasantly.

"Don't make fun of me," Sirius said angrily.

'_You're making fun of yourself_,' the voice retorted.

Sirius huffed in ignorance and said in a haughty tone, "Hayden and I are just friends…if that. I mean, yeah, she's great; smart, athletic, funny, sweet, independent, beautiful," Sirius' voice changed into a soft tone, "Merlin's beard, she's beautiful…her hair is long and silky and her eyes are so pretty with those long lashes and their deep purple color. They have a sort of sparkle among the purple, especially when she laughs…"

'_By friends, do you mean that you're smitten_?' the voice asked Sirius.

"I—I" Sirius stammered as the voice inside his head smirked at him, "Alright, I find her extremely attractive, but I really don't like her more than a close friend."

'_Is that why you've started walking her back from quidditch practices_?' the voice asked, '_Or showing off for her in Transfiguration? Just so that you can be close friends?'_

"I'm not showing off," Sirius bickered, "And I don't want anything to happen to her on the way back to the castle after practices!"

"_Talking to yourself Dogboy_?" A new voice entered the conversation, but Sirius was quite sure that this voice was real and not inside his head.

"Who said that?" Sirius whipped out his wand, seeing to eyes in the darkened corridor. It looked a bit like Mrs. Norris perching in the shadows.

"_Even a stupid dog like yourself should be able to sniff out a cat_," A small gray cat emerged from the darkness.

"T--Ta—Talking cat," Sirius spluttered, trying to keep from sounding freaked out.

"_Don't wet yourself, Black_," the cat was sniggering, "_Yes, I'm a talking cat that's wondering why you're talking to yourself in a dark hallway."_

"I was fighting with my conscious," Sirius said sheepishly.

"_Coming from you Black, I'll buy that excuse_," the cat replied.

Sirius looked slightly uncomfortable talking to a cat, but he politely asked, "So, um, what's your name?'

"_Ember_."

"Ember…" Sirius thought for a moment, "But that's was Hayden's cat's name is. That makes you…?"

"_Yes,"_ Ember replied with a sigh, "_I'm Hayden's cat. Do you know her?"_

Sirius nodded, then choked, and said quickly, "We've met."

"_Yes, I know all about you, Mr. Black_," Ember said quietly.

"Oh, er, did Hayden talk about me?" Sirius thought for a moment, "Do you talk to Hayden?"

_"I can speak to whomever I please,"_ Ember explained, "_And Hayden said that you were James' best friend_."

"Oh, did she?" Sirius asked trying to keep calm, "Does she talk about James much?"

Ember yawned, "_Yes, they're very good friends, I'm sure you've realized."_

"Well yea," Sirius said quickly, "I meant, does she like James in an…overly friendly way?"

"_And why would you wonder something like that, Mr. Black_?"

Sirius smirked, "Curiosity killed the cat."

Ember laughed, _"You're starting to grow on me, dogboy. No wonder Hayden thinks you've got a great sense of humor_."

"She does?" Sirius asked excitedly, "She told you that?"

"_Possibly_," Ember smirked, "_And to answer your question, no, she doesn't like James in an overly friendly w_ay."

"Oh," Sirius grinned, "That's a big relief."

"_Now Andrew, on the other hand_," Ember said coyly, "_She's been crying herself to sleep at night just because she doesn't want to lose him."_

"Er…" Sirius looked uncomfortable, "Is she really that upset that they're fighting?"

_"Yeah,"_ Ember replied, "_It's terrible to see her depressed like this. She would do anything to get him to love her again."_

Sirius was thoroughly confused. He'd thought Hayden had been handling the whole crumbling relationship rather well. At least, she'd seemed pretty happy when he talked to her in classes or during quidditch.

"Hayden seems happy to me," Sirius said to Ember.

"_She's just acting like the whole thing doesn't bother her_," Ember remarked, "_She thinks that it'll ruin her whole tough girl act if she's crying about a guy all day. But, at night, she just cries and cries about the whole situation. She really loves him, and he's leaving her out to dry."_

"So, is there anyway to save them?" Sirius immediately regretted his question.

"_Well_," Ember looked up at him, "_You or James are probably the only two people that can talk Andrew out of dumping her sometime soon."_

"Why's that?" he asked.

_"Don't you know_?" Ember continued, "_You two are the reason that the lovebirds fought in the first place. Andrew doesn't really like hanging out with the two of you because he says you disgrace his class, but Hayden was angry that Andrew would insult her friends like that. That's what started the whole fight."_

Sirius cringed. He had no idea that he and James had been the core of their fight. In some ways, Sirius was mad that Andrew would care more about saving his class, than letting Hayden have fun with her friends. Then again, it sounded like Hayden really loved this guy and she was pretty upset that things were going roughly for them. Sirius knew that the right thing to do would be to talk to Andrew, but that wasn't what his heart was telling him to do.

Pushing his own feelings aside, he asked Ember, "Where can I find Andrew?"

Ember yawned, "_He's probably getting done with quidditch practice soon, you could catch up with him there_."

Sirius sighed, "Thanks, I'll see you around Ember. Oh, and please don't tell Hayden about all of this," He gestured wildly around the corridor. The cat nodded, and swiftly disappeared into the darkness. Sirius jogged down the stairs, out the front door, and down to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

James looked around the Great Hall for his best mate who'd been absent from dinner. He was slightly worried, Sirius missing dinner was not an everyday thing. Many students were still in the hall eating desserts and celebrating since it was Friday. The professors, besides Filch, were dining in another hall with the minister.

"Padfoot didn't mention anything about missing dinner to you guys, did he?" James asked Remus and Peter.

"Nope," Remus quickly scanned the Great Hall, "Maybe he wasn't feeling well or something."

Peter wiped off the treacle tart that was smeared across his face, "I haven't seen him since Herbology this morning."

"It's not like him to miss dinner," James said, "And I can't think of where he'd be."

"Don't worry about it, mate," Remus reassured him, "He's probably fallen asleep, or off snogging some girl, more than likely."

"Yeah…" James trailed off still thinking the situation was odd when he noticed that Lily was leaving the Slytherin table with an angry look on her face. Sensing trouble, James hurriedly motioned to his friends and they continued to watch the Lily in case anything happened.

* * *

"I've had it, Malfoy," Lily snapped, "Get off me!"

"You aren't leaving me, you filthy mudblood," Malfoy grabbed her waist and pulled her in close. "You'll regret it if you do," and he kissed her hard on the lips.

Lily shivered and tried to get away from Malfoy, but he was stronger than her. His hands were now running over her body, making her tremble with fear. She knew nothing could happen in the middle of the Great Hall, but it was horrible feeling his cold hands touching her in these ways.

"I've got you're back, Malfoy," a boy sneered and a thick jelly like substance formed around the pair. Lily recognized it to be a vanishing space spell, which meant that people on the outside couldn't see or get in the enclosed space. It also meant that she was trapped, alone with Malfoy, without any teachers being further than three floors away.

"You will be my girlfriend, Lily Evans," Malfoy whispered in her ear, "And one day, we'll get married, and I'll become the most popular guy in the ministry because I married a mudblood."

"I would never marry you," Lily spat.

"We'll see, my sweet," Malfoy engulfed her in another hard kiss and this time his hand traveled up her shirt. "Say goodbye to your future, Mudblood, you're mine." Lily felt hot tears run down her cheeks, desperately wishing for something, anything, to save her.

"Get your hands of her, you piece of filthy scum or I swear I'll kill you."

Lily took advantage of Malfoy's distraction to push her way out of his grasp. She looked to see James Potter holding his wand at Malfoy's heart, while Hayden, Caitlin, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, and Arya were holding Malfoy's friends back from helping him.

"Too late, Potter," Malfoy grabbed Lily again, "She's mine, not yours, remember? You're going have to kill the girl before you kill me."

"You always were stupid," Lily whispered and with a free hand she punched Malfoy smack in the face. James pushed her out of the way, and raised his wand on Malfoy.

"Do it, Potter," Malfoy was stooped over, clutching his bleeding nose, "Kill me, if you've got the guts."

"If you ever lay as much as one finger on Evans again, Malfoy, you will be expelled from this school," James said, grabbing Lily's hand, and turning away from Malfoy.

"Good," Malfoy sneered, "I didn't want a fool like Dumbledore teaching me anyway."

With a flash of light, Malfoy went flying into the wall. Blood ran down his face, and he slumped into a heap at the ground. He didn't move.

"Prat," James muttered under his breath, turning to Lily he asked, "Are you alright, Evans?"

Lily looked to where Malfoy was crumpled on the ground, but instead of feeling sad or upset, she felt free. "I feel better than I have in months to tell you the truth."

James gave her a quick hug and the entire Great Hall burst into cheers. The two were startled, they hadn't realized that almost every student in the school had been watching the fight. Lily smiled as her friends bombarded her with hugs and Remus tied the rest of the Slytherins together, while taking away all their wands. Lily continued to cry between her laughter, finally realizing how much these people loved her.

* * *

"You see that quick swerve that Conte has, Hayden?" James yelled above the cheering crowd, "You'll need to watch out for that as well as any fakes he'll try to pull on you."

"Potter…" Hayden groaned, "I taught the guy how to play quidditch when we were younger. He isn't going to fake me out with my own moves."

"He has probably learned a few more tricks since you two were fourteen," James replied, "And don't think he'll take it easy on you."

Hayden laughed, "Stop worrying, we'll be fine."

The entire school plus their visitors had all packed themselves into the quidditch pitch to watch Beauxbatons play Pike. Beauxbatons was winning 220-10 and so far, no one had seen the snitch. Andrew, playing for Beauxbatons of course, had put on some pretty convincing fakes, which the Pike seeker fell for and was crushed by an oncoming bludger. Pike put in their sub and the game dragged on, but Beauxbatons was too good.

James sighed, "You're good, but you're not the best. Conte seems to be an excellent seeker even if he does lack in other qualities."

"Lay off her, Prongs," Sirius groaned, "Even I'm getting tired of your constant nagging."

James huffily turned back to watch the game, but Sirius' comment didn't stop James from explaining all the different aspects of the game to Lily, who seemed to be enjoying herself. Hayden mouthed, "Thanks" to Sirius, who in return, gave her a charming grin.

"There's the snitch," Hayden yelled excitedly to Sirius.

Sirius looked, but he didn't see, "Where?"

"There," she pointed, "Just by the Beauxbatons' middle goalpost. I don't think Andrew's seen it," and she was correct. Neither seeker saw the tiny gold ball, and the game went on with the snitch disappearing again. Ten minutes later, Hayden saw the snitch again, but this time, Andrew saw it too and he caught it in a graceful dive. He raised his fist to the screaming crowd below in victory.

"WATCH OUT!" Sirius yelled, and Hayden looked to her left to see an angry beater from Pike soaring towards Andrew, whose back was turned to him.

"ANDREW!" Hayden screamed again and again, but it was no use, and the beater bashed Andrew's head with his beater's bat. Frantically, Hayden rushed down to the field, where Andrew already laid on a stretcher. He was unconscious.

* * *

"Sweet?" A soft voice asked weakly, "Is that you?"

"Oh Andrew," Hayden sprung from her chair in the hospital wing, "Are you alright?"

"My head hurts a bit," Andrew replied, "What's the damage?"

Hayden looked over him concernedly, "It's a concussion, that's what Madame Pompfrey said anyway. She said that it'd be a good idea just to take it easy for a few days, but you should be fine after that."

"I think I can handle that," Andrew grabbed her hand, "Hayden, those things I said to you in Hogsmeade, I'm sorry. I should've never said any of that, you're friends aren't that bad. Sirius even talked to me yesterday, and he was the reason that I'm apologizing today. And Lucius, well I heard what he did to Lily, and I agree, he's a terrible guy. I don't know why I couldn't see it before."

"Shh, it's ok, Andrew," Hayden said softly, "You need to get rest…"

"No, I can't sleep knowing that you're mad at me," Andrew begged, "Please, don't be mad at me anymore, love, I was wrong, you were right. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was such a git. You will forgive me, won't you?"

Hayden smiled, "Could I refuse to somebody so handsome?"

"So we're okay then?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," Hayden laughed, "Thank Merlin."

"I love you, sweet," Andrew said, then slipped back into sleep.

* * *

"I guess this means Hayden and Andrew are back together," James muttered to Sirius as they caught a glimpse of her going into the hospital wing.

"Yeah, he apologized for yelling at her," Sirius said absently, "I really can't believe that they fought about us mainly."

James looked at him oddly, "What? Where did you hear that?"

Sirius flushed, "Err…I think Caitlin mentioned it to me…"

"And you know he apologized to her?" James asked, sensing that there was more to the story.

"Yeah," Sirius sighed, "Well, after I found out they were fighting about us and how unhappy Hayden was without him, I paid Andrew a little visit. We just sort of talked and cleared the air between us. I managed to convince him to apologize to Hayden."

James looked at Sirius oddly, "So you got the girl of your dreams back together with the git of her dreams?"

"Yeah," Sirius said absently, then flushed red, "I mean, no…well, yes, I got them back together, but Hayden isn't the girl of my dreams."

James smiled, "You don't have the slightest feelings for her?"

"No, of course not! Why would I?" Sirius laughed nervously.

"Hmm, I don't know…" James said mockingly, then he grinned, "I guess you're right…she's more of my taste anyway."

"WHAT?" Sirius choked out, then he gulped and said as coolly as he could, "I thought you were still obsessed with that Evans girl."

James laughed, "That Evans girl? No, I've decided to move onto better opportunities."

"So," Sirius chewed his lip, "So that means Hayden? Hayden Short?"

"The one and only," James smirked, "Well, I'm off mate, I've been planning to use my break to have a chat with Moony. Full moon's tonight, remember."

Sirius watched his best friend saunter down the corridor, making for the Gryffindor dormitory. "She's got a boyfriend!" Sirius yelled after him.

James turned and yelled to Sirius, "I'm the master of breaking people up, mate. I'd say it's about two weeks until Hayden is hanging off my arm like a lapdog."

Sirius swore, James had always been good breaking up even the best of couples. And Hayden had always been more comfortable around James then she was around other guys. Hell, the girl had spent a week at his house last summer. James and Hayden were probably going to get married. '_And I'll be stuck as the best man_,' Sirius thought, '_Not that I care. I do not care about Hayden Short. What am I thinking?'_

"Oi, Prongsie!" James didn't turn around, but Sirius kept yelling, "You'll never break them up! And even if you do, I'm not going to be your best man! You're a backstabbing fool, you know that! You broke the marauders code!" James turned the corner and went out of sight.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked him. Sirius turned to see none other than Hayden standing there, looking concerned for his mental health. "Sirius? Who are you yelling at?" Sirius screamed bloody murder and ran after James.

"**_Pertificus Totalus_**!" Sirius' body went rigid and he fell to the ground. "Sorry, mate, but we agreed that it was the only way to get you to talk. Let's get going, Moony's waiting," James said, trying not to laughed as he dragged the immobile form of Sirius up into the boy's dormitory.

"Oh good, you've got him," Remus said from his bed where he was lying, "Took you long enough."

"He's heavy," James protested and preformed the countercurse for Sirius, "And he's stupid." A large force tackled James into the large pile of clothes that were lying on the ground. "OI! Calm down mate!" James yelled to Sirius, who was attacking him. "A little help here Moony!" James choked out as Sirius held him in a chokehold.

Remus lazily flicked his wand and Sirius went rigid once again. "First of all, Padfoot, you're going to have to calm down. Then, we are going to have a little talk about a certain someone."

"And no more attacking me," James muttered, rubbing his neck.

Remus flicked his wand again and Sirius scrambled back to his feet, "What in the bloody hell is going on?"

"Prongs and I feel that it's time for you to take actions upon your feelings for Hayden," Remus said calmly.

Sirius snarled, "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't—"

"Mate," James rolled his eyes, "Give it up, we've known for ages."

"We understand what you're going through, and we want to help you," Remus told Sirius.

"What I'm going through?" Sirius yelled, "What about Prongs here? He's going to get married to Hayden, and I'm going to have to be the best man, then they're going to have a happy little life with five children and I'm going to have to act like I still like the both of them, even though Prongs stabbed me in the back, and—"

James rolled on the floor laughing, while Remus politely tried to hide his obvious amusement by faking a coughing attack.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked, his eyes bulging.

"James doesn't like Hayden," Remus told Sirius, "That was all just a fluke to get you to realize that you like her. And it sounds like someone has taken this way to seriously. We wouldn't be jealous, would we?"

Sirius thought for a moment then turned to James, "So, you don't like Hayden?"

James punched his arm lightly, "Of course not, Padfoot. I wouldn't do that to you, it's against the marauder's code! Besides, my heart has always and will always belong to the beautiful red-headed, Lily Evans…" James pretended to swoon on the spot.

Despite himself, Sirius grinned, "That was just corny. You're pathetic."

"At least I can admit the I like a girl," James challenged, "Unlike the male god of beauty, Sirius Black, who's never taken a girl seriously in his life."

"That's not true," Sirius argued, "I went out with Caitlin for quite awhile."

"I'd forgotten that," Remus laughed, "That was back in third year!"

"We were together for five months before I broke up with her," Sirius recalled.

"No, she broke up with you because she liked James," Remus reminded him.

"I broke up with her," Sirius argued, "Because I didn't enjoy being tied down."

"She broke up with you, mate," James retorted, "Because she asked me out while the two of you were still a couple."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did—"

"Shutup, both of you," Remus said, "We're here to talk about Hayden."

"Oh yeah," James turned to Sirius, "So, admit it, you like her."

"I—I," Sirius had never been able to lie straight to James' face, "She's just so damn perfect."

"YES!" James screamed and did a victory dance around the room.

"Finally," Remus muttered, "Now comes the hard part…"

"What hard part?" Sirius asked.

"Getting the two of you together, of course," James replied.

"I don't think so," Sirius shook his head, "She's happy with Andrew, and I'm happy with…"

"What's the world coming too," James said sarcastically, "Padfoot hasn't got a girl to take to Hogsmeade."

"When's Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.

"Two weeks," James grinned evilly, "Short notice, I know, but I figured you would at least have a girl in mind…"

"I can't ask her!" Sirius protested, "She has a boyfriend!"

"Thanks to you," James smiled at him sweetly.

"We aren't going to worry about Andrew right now," Remus said, "First, we have to get Padfoot to shape up—"

"Shape up?" Sirius asked, "I've only gotten thirty two detentions this year! I am shaped up!"

"Most people don't have a total of thirty-two detentions for their entire seven years," Remus told him. "Besides, I wasn't really talking about getting into trouble, I was talking about being more…charming."

Sirius grinned, "Piece of cake! Charming is my middle name!"

"No," Remus argued, "Flirt is your middle name."

"That sounds girly," Sirius complained, "Besides, they're the same thing."

Remus sighed, "Flirt and Charming are two different, very different, things. You have to be more caring and romantic towards her."

"I can be romantic," Sirius said, "Girls like flowers, that's romantic."

"We're in for a lot of work," Remus smiled, "Get ready to take notes from me, Black. How to be romantic, step one…"

* * *

James slipped out of Sirius' romantic lessons to find Lily. Luckily, she was sitting in the common room, finishing up some charms homework. James checked his reflection in a mirror before sitting in an armchair near her. They had been planning on how to get Sirius and Hayden alone together in Hogsmeade.

"He's admitted it," James whispered, "And Remus is giving him the lessons now."

"Great," Lily put aside her homework, "I've figured most of it out. I'm going to give Andrew the sleeping potion, like we agreed on, and then you can send Hayden a fake note from him, saying to go onto Hogsmeade without him since he isn't feeling well."

"Brilliant," James muttered.

"And the two of us can say that we're going to discuss some stuff for the next prefects meeting, so we're out of the way. Peter's got a date with Candice Bombay and Arya's going out with this guy from Ravenclaw. Frank and Alice will be together, which leaves Caitlin and Remus," Lily sighed, "Caitlin, for once in her life, hasn't asked a guy to go with her."

James grinned, "It's obvious, isn't it?" his eyes were shining.

"What?" Lily asked him, wondering what Potter could have figured out before her.

"Caitlin and Remus!" James laughed, "They're perfect!"

Lily frowned, "I've never even considered it. They're like opposites…"

"And opposites attract!" James replied, "I've always thought Remus had a thing for her and they've been hanging together a lot lately."

"They have been doing stuff together…" Lily smiled, "I think you're right! They are perfect for one another!"

"So then it's settled, I'll get Remus to ask Caitlin to Hogsmeade. And Hayden and Sirius will be forced to go together," James said, "We're brilliant!"

Lily giggled, "We do make quite a team, I have to admit…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but with Christmas and finals going on everything here was crazy, not to mention that it's county tourney in basketball! But you know the drill, please review—I'd like to have 45 reviews please! 


	9. Hogsmeade

* * *

_Fate is as fate does...

* * *

_

"Lils, aren't you ready yet? I'm starving!" Hayden yelled.

Lily came out from the bathroom, "Stop acting like your going to die from starvation."

"I could," Hayden defended herself, "What have you been doing in there all this time?"

"Getting ready for her date with Potter," Caitlin teased Lily.

"I was not!" Lily gave Caitlin a look, "Let's get going before Hayden starts complaining about her stomach again."

"A girl's got to eat!" Hayden protested, "Besides, I've already ran eight miles this morning, in the bitter cold."

Lily just rolled her eyes and motioned for them to follow. On their way to the Great Hall, Hayden watched Lily. For some reason, she seemed different today. She was acting more happy and free, a lot more like the Lily Hayden had known rather than the Lily she'd been lately. Ever since she broke up with Malfoy, Lily had been more of her normal self, but there was just something about her today that Hayden wondered about. It was a good change, that's for sure, but Hayden couldn't possibly guess why she was acting different.

"Earth to Hayden?" Lily said, waving a hand in her face, "I'm asking if you want to sit with the marauders since Andrew isn't here…do you read me?"

"Roger that, captain," Hayden joked, "Sit with marauders, over and out."

"Look at this boys, our favorite ladies have come to join us for some breakfast," Sirius said as Hayden, Lily, and Caitlin took a seat next to them.

"Let's just hope that our favorite lads haven't eaten all of the food," Lily teased them, "Hayden would probably have another hissy fit."

"We wouldn't want that!" James exclaimed, "Lucky for Hayden, I've held Sirius back from eating everything in sight. So there's no need to get upset."

"I wasn't having a hissy fit," Hayden retorted, "Lily took so long in the bathroom that I thought we were going to miss breakfast." Lily just stuck her tongue out at Hayden, and helped herself to some eggs.

"So we're all still on for Hogsmeade, are we not?" Lily asked the table.

"I'm in," James said, and Sirius managed to mumble out through his food, "Mee tsoewo."

"Er—" Remus glanced at Caitlin who flashed him a shy smile, "Caitlin and I are actually going together to Hogsmeade…"

Sirius swallowed "You two are going on a date?" he asked.

"Yeah," Caitlin giggled, "Remus asked me yesterday."

Hayden frowned, everyone was acting crazy today. First Lily, and now Remus and Caitlin were going on a date. Things were moving way too fast for her.

"Well, maybe I'll meet you guys or something," Hayden said, "But Andrew and I were going to go out for awhile."

For some reason, James began to snigger, while Lily gave him a warning look, "Yeah, perhaps we can meet up later today," She said, drawing their attention away from James.

"Mail's here," Sirius said, who suddenly looked rather glum and had stopped eating. Not two seconds later an owl flew by and dropped a letter on his head. He read the front, and then handed it to Hayden. Hayden took it and saw that in neat writing, it said her name. Opening she found a small note:

_Love,_

_I'm afraid that I'm not feeling my best today, so I won't be joining you in Hogsmeade. I think I just need a few more hours of sleep so don't worry, I should be fine by tomorrow. Enjoy the day in Hogsmeade with your friends and I beg you not to worry about me._

_Love from_

_Andrew_

"Funny…" Hayden muttered, "He sounded fine yesterday…"

"Hey, that means you'll get to hang with us!" Lily exclaimed as she read the note over Hayden's shoulder, "Come on, we have to get ready!"

Hayden grinned, "Yeah, I'll see you guys in Hogsmeade," she called as Lily drug her and Caitlin away from their breakfast and back to the common room.

* * *

"Where to?" Sirius asked his friends as they walked into Hogsmeade, "Zonko's? Or Honeydukes?"

"Quidditch!" James said hopefully.

"NO!" Hayden and Sirius exclaimed together. James let out a sigh of defeat.

"Let's go to Honeydukes and then onto Zonko's before lunch," Lily suggested and everyone seemed happy with her plan of action.

* * *

Inside Honeydukes was completely crazy. There was hardly room to breathe, much less move. Lucky for the girls, people seemed to make room for James and Sirius wherever they went, including the best sweetshop in town.

"I've never had a Cockroach Cluster," Lily said as they passed by the sweet, "I've never been brave enough to try them."

"They're excellent!" James exclaimed, while Sirius and Hayden hurriedly disagreed. Lily, to Hayden's amazement, agreed to try one of James' and, even more shocking, she liked them.

"These are good," Lily said after swallowing the cockroach cluster, "I think I'm going to buy a few."

Hayden shook her head and turned to look at another self. They were introducing a new sweet called 'Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans.' Curiously, she picked a box up and read the small print: Every flavor, not all of which you favor!

"They're joking when they mean every flavor, aren't they?" Sirius asked, reading the box over Hayden's shoulder, "Seriously, who would sell a bad tasting sweet?"

"You could test them and see," Hayden suggested slyly, "Unless you're too chicken—"

"Hand me a box!" Sirius said, grabbing a box off the self and ripping it open. "Why don't we all test one at the same time?" he said, after looking into the many colored beans. Hayden, James, and Lily agreed to each eat a bean at the same time. Hayden took out a bright green one, James a deep red, Lily a yellow, and Sirius a soft brown bean. With a look at one another, they all popped the beans into their mouths.

"Green apple," Hayden said, enjoying the sweet flavor in her mouth.

"Strawberry," James added, looking into the box for another.

"Lemon," Lily replied, "These are really good! What'd you get, Sirius?" Sirius didn't answer, he looked like he was gagging.

"Padfoot?" James asked cautiously, "Mate?"

Sirius raised his head and swallowed, "_Vomit_," he said with a pained expression on his face. James was laughing so hard that the owners of Honeydukes asked him to leave the shop, but not without buying a large selection of the boxes of beans.

"Vomit!" James was still shrieking as they walked down to Zonko's, "You should have seen the expression on your face, mate!"

"You would have looked like that too if you'd just tasted vomit!" Sirius retorted, who hadn't found the beans in the least bit funny.

* * *

Zonko's was also packed with students, but James and Sirius knew every inch of the store so it didn't take them long to load up with their items. They'd even bought Lily a combo pack of assorted prank items that she graciously accepted and vowed to use on Malfoy.

"Three Broomstick's then for a bit of lunch and some butterbeer?" Sirius asked the group casually.

Lily motioned to James who quickly said, "Actually, you two are going to have to go on without us."

"What?" Sirius whipped his head around to face James, "Where are you going?"

"Evans and I have to discuss some things for our Head duties," James replied evenly, keeping his eyes locked with Sirius.

"How come you didn't mention this before?" Hayden asked.

"We didn't want to put a downer on the day, you know," Lily said quickly, "We'd better get going James!" and she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him down the street.

"I don't believe this!" Sirius exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"What?" Hayden asked him.

"Those two are going on a date and they don't want to admit it!" Sirius replied, laughing and shaking his head, "I knew ol' Prongsie could do it!"

Hayden laughed, "They aren't going on a date Sirius! Lily would have told me, and James would have probably died with the excitement of finally going out with Lily."

Sirius frowned, "Ah well. Still up for lunch at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Count me in," Hayden said, and the two took off for the place.

* * *

"Sirius, m'dear! Welcome back!" Madame Rosemerta said as she brought their food and drinks to the table, "Where's James?"

Sirius laughed, "Out snogging the lovely Lily Evans, Rosie, but you didn't hear it from me!"

"The poor boy finally got hold of her then, eh?" Rosemerta laughed, "I suppose James is too much of a sweetheart for Miss Evans to stay away forever! And who's the lovely new girl of the week for you?" She asked, motioning to Hayden who looked rather forlorn in all of this chatter.

"Just a friend, Rosie," Sirius corrected, "But a right pretty friend at that! I'm afraid that we were both ditched by our friends and left to fend for ourselves. What else to do but hook up for the afternoon?"

"Quite right, you old dog," Rosemerta gave him a knowing wink and patted Hayden's arm, "Sirius tries to be flashy, but he's a real cutie once you know him! I'd suggest going out for the next trip as more then friends, honey! I'll see you two next time! And bring James with ya!" She called as she made her way back to the bar.

"Are you always this friendly with bartenders?" Hayden asked Sirius.

"Rosemerta?" Sirius asked, "She's a riot to have around! James and I usually come in here, filling her in on the latest Hogwarts gossip. She loves to hear about all of our pranks up at school."

Hayden wondered how Sirius could possibly know not only Rosemerta, but also many of the other shopkeepers by a first name basis. Lunch turned out to be an enjoyable affair with Sirius telling Hayden stories of James' family vacations that he'd been on. They were all hilarious and a bit farfetched, but Hayden liked them all the same. The only thing she wondered about was why Sirius didn't mention any of his own family.

* * *

"Dating Potter the Hero these days, mudblood?" Malfoy asked as James and Lily passed him on the street.

"Lay off Malfoy," Lily retorted, "Potter and I are discussing the next prefect meeting."

"I should have known even Mudbloods are too good for Potter," Malfoy sneered.

James turned to face Malfoy and the Slytherin gang, "Ready to pick a fight now that you've got all of your friends behind you, eh?"

"I'll fight you one on one anytime you want to, Potter," Malfoy replied.

James looked around him, "Why not duel me here and now? I'll take you on, five to one."

Malfoy looked surprised that James was willing to fight here and now, taking on five other Slytherins. Potter probably had his friends hiding somewhere, ready to help him out. And even if he didn't, Malfoy knew that Potter was a whole lot smarter than he ever let on.

"I don't want to embarrass you in front of your date," Malfoy sniggered, "But some other time, Potter, we will duel." With that, Malfoy motioned to his friends and they sulked away.

"James!" Lily shrieked, "I can't believe that you almost dueled them right here!"

James grinned, "I knew Malfoy wouldn't fight me right now and even if he did, I've always got you to protect me. I can see it now," He spread his arms out, "Evans defends Potter in Duel…it could make the Prophet with the things they're reporting these days." Lily punched him playfully, and the two continued on down the street.

* * *

"It seems like ages since I've been here," Hayden said, looking up at the haunted house, and laughed, "This place used to give me the creeps."

"You're scared of the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius asked, his eyes sparkling mysteriously.

"It's only the most haunted house in Britain," Hayden said sarcastically, "You have to be at least a little scared out by it."

"Nah," Sirius sighed, "This old shack and me have been through a lot."

"You've been in there?"

"Maybe," Sirius said with a grin.

"Prove it then!" Hayden exclaimed, "Let's both go inside…"

"It's not fun going in during the middle of the day," Sirius teased her.

"Chicken," Hayden muttered.

"I promise that I'll take you inside there sometime, just not today," Sirius grinned, "Race you to the Post Office!" And with that he took off running down the hill, Hayden not far behind him.

* * *

"Want to walk up to the Shrieking Shack?" James asked Lily after they came out of the Post Office. Lily agreed and the two began to walk towards the path.

"How do you think Hayden and Sirius are getting along?" Lily asked him as they began to climb the hill.

"I don't know," James shrugged, "I don't imagine fireworks are going off or anything, but I expect they're enjoying each other's company." Lily nodded and the two walked in silence for awhile. "Hear something?" James asked her, after he heard what sounded like footsteps and laughing.

"Yeah, wonder—" Lily was cut off by James dragging her into the trees so they couldn't be seen by anyone on the road. He motioned for her to be quiet and pointed towards the path. Sirius and Hayden, it seemed, where racing each other down the path.

"What's wrong, Sheik?" Sirius yelled back to Hayden, "Can't catch me?"

Hayden laughed, "I'm just taking my time," she called, before passing him up. The two continued to race until they turned and were lost from James' sight.

"They seem to be having a good time," Lily said smiling. James agreed and helped her back onto the path. After a few minutes walk they arrived at the old haunted shack. Lily shivered, "I don't know why this place always freaks me out so much, I never even heard any howling coming from the house."

"So Evans is scared of the scary shack?" James teased her.

"Come off it Potter," Lily laughed, "You're probably more scared than I am!"

"I dare you go up and touch the house," James said, a glint in his eyes.

Lily shrugged, she couldn't refuse a challenge, but she'd never been so close to the haunted place, "You're on, first one there wins!" They took off slowly over the overgrown grass and tree roots. James was a little ahead of Lily when he heard a soft thud on the ground, "Ouch! James, help me!" James turned to see Lily lying on the ground and he quickly hurried over to her.

"Evans, are you hurt?" He asked, bending down next to her. With a grin she quickly pushed him over, and sprang up on her feet. Laughing, she ran towards the house while James lay on the ground, in shock that he'd fallen for the oldest trick in the book.

"Ha! Potter!" Lily said in a singsong voice, "I win!" And she triumphantly touched the haunted house. James quickly got up and sprinted toward the house, yelling, "Wait until I get you, Evans!" Lily took off running away from James, but he soon caught up with her. Not watching where she was going, Lily really did trip this time. Luckily, James caught her with ease.

"It's not very nice to trick people," James said, after catching Lily in his arms.

Lily grinned at him cheekily, "I suppose you wouldn't know anything about tricking people…" Without thinking, James kissed Lily swiftly on the lips. Blushing, he quickly let go of her and turned away, ruffling his hair.

"Evans…look, I'm sorry. I know that you don't feel that way about me, but the thing is," James sighed dejectedly, and continued in an odd voice, "Ever since I laid eyes on you seven years ago, I've been in love with you…"

There was a long silence until Lily said softly, "James?" He turned to look at her, and she was shocked by the hurt expression in his eyes. She reached up and touched his face, "Call me Lily, please," she said in a trembling voice before kissing him.

James' head was completely crazy with the touch of Lily's lips against his. This was by far the best feeling he'd ever had in his entire life. Lily, meanwhile, felt herself going weak in the knees with the warmth of James' hands pressing against her cheek and waist. How could she have ever hated the guy who was making her hearts do flip-flops at this moment? And then she finally understood. At last the two broke apart, both breathing hard with shock and enjoyment. James buried his face into her hair, as the two of them simply held each other in silence.

"I don't think I ever really hated you James," Lily said softly, "I was just jealous and I never could admit it…"

James smiled at her, "It's over now, Evans, and no matter what happens, I will always be here for you." He wiped away the lone tear the was sliding down Lily's face and asked, "Lily…will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily nodded, laughing with happiness, "Yes, yes I will James Potter." Sweetly, James kissed her on the cheek and led her away from the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

"No, this is even better," Sirius said to Hayden, "On Christmas, the Potter's had a dinner for the ministry and we spiked the minister's drink! He was completely drunk, acting like a complete fool," Hayden laughed, imagining the minister being drunk at a Christmas party. The two were looking around at the Post Office and so far, the day had been going very well.

"Hey, Sirius?" Hayden asked uncertainly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," Sirius grinned at her.

"Well, I couldn't help but wonder," Hayden turned away from Sirius and asked, "What about your family?"

Sirius looked at her oddly, "What about them?"

Hayden took a deep breath, "I've never heard you talk about them, you know…it's always you and James' family and I was just wondering…"

Sirius' face was unreadable, "They are still alive if that's what you mean."

"Oh," Hayden said softly, "How come you don't talk about them?"

Sirius turned to face Hayden, an angry look upon his face, "They disowned me. They hate me, all of them besides my Great Uncle and a couple of cousins. Last year, they kicked me out of the house."

Hayden swallowed hard, she had no idea about any of this, "But—But why?"

"Because I'm a filthy blood traitor, that's why," Sirius snarled, "Because I'm friends with people like James and Remus."

"What's wrong with them?" Hayden asked, despite the anger on Sirius' face.

Sirius looked at her, a cold gleam in his eyes, "People like the Potters are known for their kindness, even to the muggleborns, and my family prides things like pureblood, money, and power in the ministry. Let's just say they weren't too happy when their firstborn son went to school and made friends with a bunch of muggle loving fools."

"But why does that matter? Certainly they just love you because you're their son," Hayden said quickly.

Sirius shook his head, "You don't understand, Sheik, my family is worse than the Malfoys. My cousin is Bellatrix Black, those are the people my family wanted me to be like."

"Why didn't you do it? Why didn't you be like the rest of the Slytherins?"

"Because I met James," Sirius said, a pained expression on his face, "And people like Remus, Dumbledore, Peter, McGonagall, Lily, Caitlin, and you even. I made my choice a long time ago and I chose my friends over my family. And because of it, I've suffered." With that, he turned and left the post office. Hayden didn't have the heart to run after him, but simply stared at his retreating back, and mixture of pity and respect for Sirius filling her heart.

* * *

"James, people are staring," Lily whispered to him as they walked hand in hand through Hogwarts.

"Good," James smiled and squeezed her hand, "I want everyone to know that I've got the greatest girlfriend in the world." Lily giggled and even gave a small wave to a few flirty girls who were throwing her hateful looks.

When they reached the Fat Lady she told them, "I always knew the two of you were a perfect match!" before allowing them into the common room. Inside, the new couple got even more stares and even a round of applause. Lily looked rather shy, but happy, and James couldn't stop smiling.

"LILS!" Caitlin screamed, reaching the pair, "Since when?" Lily gave her a cheeky grin before replying, "Today…"

"This is great!" Caitlin said, "You'll never believe it, but well, Remus and I have some news of our own…" Remus appeared behind Caitlin's back, a small smile playing at his lips.

"The two of you?" James asked, looking from Remus to Caitlin, "Moony you sly dog!" Caitlin and Lily hugged each other while James patted Remus heartily on the back, "Now all we need is for Sirius and Hayden to get back…"

Remus shook his head slightly, "Hayden, at least, is back."

"What happened?" Lily asked worriedly, "We saw them only awhile ago and they seemed to be doing fine…"

Caitlin sighed, "I guess Hayden asked about Sirius' family and he took it offensively. We haven't seen him, but she's up in the dorm and has been since she came back alone."

"I should talk to her," Lily said and turned to James, "Do you know where Sirius is?"

"I think I have an idea," James said, "After you talk to Hayden bring her down here and I'll take her to see Sirius."

* * *

"Sirius?" Hayden asked cautiously.

"'Lo Sheik," Sirius said and gestured her to the window. Hayden's breath caught as looked out upon the lake and the grounds with the sun setting slowly in the background.

"Highest tower on this side of the castle," Sirius said softly, "Only James and I know how to get in."

"It's beautiful," She replied softly.

"It is," Sirius answered, but he wasn't looking out of the window anymore, "I shouldn't have gotten mad like that, Sheik…sorry."

Hayden shook her head, "No, I shouldn't have asked. It's not my place to know your personal life."

"Yes it is," Sirius said evenly, "We're friends, aren't we? And friends trust each other with these sorts of things."

Hayden smiled, "We're friends, Sirius, and I'm glad for it. I'm sorry about your family, though, I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Nah," Sirius shrugged, "I'm just glad I didn't end up like Bellatrix. At least this way I can be the person I want to be."

"Sirius?" Hayden hesitated, "Can I tell you something?" Sirius nodded and turned his attention towards her. Slowly, the story of Hayden's past came pouring out of her. When she was finally done, Sirius enveloped her into a big hug. For a long time, the two stood holding one another, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I guess we're both kind of outcasts, huh?" Sirius said softly, as he gently let go of her.

"I guess so," Hayden replied, "Thanks for listening…"

Sirius smiled at her, "Anytime, Sheik, anytime…" He put his arm around her, and guided her towards the window again, "Let's watch the sunset…" The two stood together, silently watching the sun fall through the pink sky and below the horizon.

* * *

A/N: Okay, hoped you liked it! Please review! Thanks a lot! 


	10. Changes

* * *

"Which do you like better?" Hayden asked, holding up an outfit in each hand.

Ember looked up sleepily, "_Where'd you get those?"_

Hayden flushed, "They're Caitlin's, but seriously, which one looks better?"

"_Neither look much like you_," Ember growled and Hayden threw her a look, "_Alright already, I'd go with the red top and the jeans…"_

"Thanks," Hayden quickly slipped into the clothes, "What was that hair spell that Caitlin taught me…" She muttered, "Oh yes," She held her wand towards her hair, "Simspera…" Hayden's hair went silkily straight, with her soft bangs off to the side. "And the makeup…" Hayden swiftly put on a light shade of makeup.

Ember, now wide-awake, casually asked, "_Who's all the fuss for_?" Hayden looked at the cat questioningly while humming a soft tune, "_Why are you getting all dressy?"_ Ember asked again.

"Dressy? Do I look too dressy?" Hayden asked worriedly.

Ember sighed, "_No, you look like most girls do these days_." Hayden smiled happily, as Ember stretched lazily, "_But why are you spending so much time getting ready?"_

"Oh, I'm not really," Hayden looked in the mirror again, "But Andrew likes it when I make an attempt to look like most other girls and it's really not too much of a hassle…"

"_You do realize that you've missed breakfast_," Ember snarled angrily, "_And that you're going to be late for Transfiguration if you don't get a move on."_

"Oh gosh," Hayden said absently looking at her watch, "I'll see you later, Ember!" And without waiting for a response she ran out the door.

"_Bye_," Ember muttered glumly, "_And tell Andrew that if he doesn't like how you look just to go ahead and break up with you. I wouldn't mind at all_…"

* * *

Hayden rushed to her seat next to Sirius just as the bell rang to signal the start of Transfiguration. Breathlessly, she waved to Lily and Caitlin.

"Somebody cut it a little close this morning," Sirius attempted a smile, but there was an odd sort of look on his face, "I didn't see you at breakfast…"

"Oh, that's because I missed it," Hayden replied with a wave at her hand, "But I wasn't too hungry anyway."

"Hmm," Sirius grinned wickedly, "Then I guess that I'll just go ahead and eat these pieces of cinnamon toast that I nicked for you…"

Hayden laughed and took the toast gratefully, "Cinnamon toast is my favorite! What would I do without you, Sirius?"

"I don't know," Sirius shrugged, "But you'd probablylive a miserable life without laughter and missing breakfast," Hayden stifled her giggles as McGonagall made a face at the two.

"Mr. Black?" She asked in her strict voice, "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"Actually yes, Min-Min, I would enjoy sharing with the class," Sirius stood on his desk and threw his arms out to the class, "This lovely little lady here beside me and I were just discussing how terrible life would be without, well, me being in it!"

"I imagine that life without you, Mr. Black, would mean quite a few less headaches for me," McGonagall said with a stern eye.

"Think of quidditch, Min-Min," James yelled from the back of the room, "We'd be having that third year Hufflepuff playing a beater spot instead of Sirius. It'd be a catastrophe!"

McGonagall actually smiled, "Well, I must admit that Black makes a ruddy good beater and just for that, I'm not going to dock any points for interrupting class," Many people cheering as Sirius took a bow and returned to his seat, "However," McGonagall turned back into her usual strict self, "That is quite enough goofing off from both of you boys."

Sirius turned in his chair and threw a note at Remus, who, for once, was not taking notes, but whispering to Caitlin. He read the note and blushed, before turning to Sirius and making a face at him. Sirius laughed softly before turning his attention back to Hayden.

"What's with the new style?" He whispered to her.

"Do I look bad?" Hayden asked worriedly, "Andrew really likes it when I take time to look nice and now I've completely ruined everything. I probably am the ugliest thing to walk the earth since—"

"Whoa Sheik, calm down," Sirius chuckled, "You're not the ugliest thing to walk the earth since Wormtail, far from it in my opinion. You look great don't get me wrong, but you don't look like my favorite girl. You're too beautiful to put all that makeup gunk on your face."

Hayden blushed slightly, "Sirius, you shouldn't joke around like that, if Andrew heard you…"

Sirius gasped, "But I'm not joking, Sheik, and I really don't give a damn if Andrew does hear me. He should learn that you are so much more beautiful than the other girls because you don't need to wear makeup and fix up your hair. You're perfect, just the way you are, from the way your eyes twinkle when you laugh to the small smile you try to hide when you're proud of something—"

"BLACK!" McGonagall screamed, "Incase you haven't noticed, we are trying to have a class here. And unless you can perform a perfect appearing spell, I will have to remove you from Miss Short." Sirius gave McGonagall a charming grin and after a small bow to the class, he flicked his wand and a bouquet of white roses appeared in his right hand. Charmingly, he gave the roses to Hayden and gave another bow. McGonagall looked furious, "All the same, Black, 20 points from Gryffindor. The rest of you, I expect an essay on appearing spells for next time. That will be all for today."

Sirius was flocked by the class before Hayden had another chance to talk to him. With a small smile, she gazed at the beautiful white roses. There was a slight jolt in her stomach as she thought about how beautiful Sirius said she was. Hayden quickly shook the thoughts of Sirius from her head with Andrew's smiling face guiltily running through her brain. A big smile returned to her face as she thought of how perfect she and Andrew were together. Nobody would break them up ever again. Without thinking, she tossed the roses into the trash on her way out the door.

* * *

James and Remus watched as a dejected Sirius grabbed the roses out of the trash. With a look of anger, he twisted the roses until all that was left was a pile of broken stems and loose petals.

* * *

James slowly snuck up behind Hayden and Lily as they walked down the corridor. Secretly, he covered Lily's eyes with his hands and whispered in her ear, "I was just wondering if a girl as beautiful as you are would consider going to the Christmas ball with me…"

Lily smiled and said flirtatiously, "Well, I don't think my boyfriend would like that too much, he's a bit of the jealous type. He'd probably have to hurt you."

"Sounds like a nice guy," James whispered sarcastically.

"He's only the most adorable guy around," Lily teased him, her eyes still covered.

James chuckled, "Well, If you won't go with me then, I guess I'll just have to ask this charming young lady next to you with the black hair…"

"JAMES!" Lily shrieked, pulling his hands off her eyes and turning to face him. James laughed and circled his arms around Lily's waist, pulling her towards him. Once their foreheads were touching, James threw Lily a charming grin and asked, "Do you, Lily Evans, take me, James Potter, to be your date to the Christmas Ball?"

"I do," Lily proclaimed before bursting into giggles. James kissed her sweetly on the forehead, before saying, "I've got to get to Muggle Studies, but I'll see you at dinner, Evans," James nodded to Hayden before heading down the corridor and out of sight.

Hayden felt an odd feeling in her stomach as she watched Lily gaze longingly after James. Hayden quickly brushed the feeling away by saying to Lily, "Seeing the two of you act like that together is slightly shocking."

Lily smiled, "Yeah, I still can't believe it. James is great, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Hayden replied, trying to ignore the fact that she, for some unknown reason, felt like crying, "James is a real sweetheart," she finally since, forcing a grin onto her face.

Lily stared at her friend in concern, "How's Andrew doing?" she asked, hoping to cheer Hayden up.

"He's great," Hayden mumbled, "Bloody great…"

"You two are such a cute couple," Lily said faking a cheery voice, "Andrew is so handsome and caring, charming, funny…"

A true grin came back to Hayden's face, "Yeah, and he's all mine," she said in contentment.

* * *

In the common room that night, Hayden was curled up in an armchair reading, 'Quidditch through the Ages' for hundredth time. On the couch beside her, Caitlin and Remus sat together finishing their transfiguration homework. Sirius was absently stroking Ember in another armchair across from Hayden. For some odd reason, Hayden was having trouble concentrating on her book as she listened to Caitlin and Remus flirt back and forth, both obviously smitten with each other. The same feeling that she'd had when hanging around James and Lily was starting to clench in her stomach again.

"I'm going to bed," Hayden announced finally.

"It's only eight o'clock," Caitlin said concernedly, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine," Hayden snapped, then in a kinder voice she added, "I'm just tired from quidditch and classes I suppose. I'll see you in the dorm…" Hayden walked to the staircase, purposely choosing to ignore the concerned glances of her friends.

"Hayden," Sirius called to her, and Hayden turned to meet his bright blue eyes, "You've forgotten your book," He said after a small silence. Hayden thanked him, and took the book back, trying to avoid the odd look Sirius had in his eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning," Hayden mumbled and hurried up the staircase.

Sirius returned to Remus and Caitlin, both who asked him eagerly if he knew what was wrong with Hayden. Sirius shook his head no and went back to petting Ember.

"Erm—Caitlin?" Remus asked, blushing furiously "Would you, um…like to go to the ball with me?" Sirius tried not to laugh at his friend and he quickly turned his snigger into a coughing attack. Quickly, he motioned that he was going to get a drink, leaving the couple alone

Caitlin laughed, "Of course I'll go to the ball with you, Remus," She ruffled his hair, "I wouldn't rather go with anyone else."

"You—You wouldn't?" Remus asked, wishing he could be manlier about this whole thing and that his cheeks would return to their normal color.

"No, silly," Caitlin flashed her beautiful smile, "I'm your girlfriend because I like you…"

Remus wished that she didn't have to be so beautiful, it was making him even more nervous, "Right…" he laughed softly, "I'm not very good at this," he motioned to the two of them, "Am I?" he asked.

"I think you're very handsome and charming," Caitlin said, squeezing his hand, "And funny and too smart for your own good," She smiled at him again, and before Remus knew it, she had kissed him sweetly on the lips. Remus' head was swimming even though the kiss hadn't been long or passionate, he knew that it meant the beautiful girl next to him liked him for being him. Caitlin laughed at Remus' expression and said, "We should probably finish our homework now, I don't think McGonagall would be too happy if we didn't get it done."

"Right," Remus said blushing, "So, umm…back to appearing spells…"

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ember asked Hayden as the cat walked into the dormitory.

"What?" Hayden said innocently, "I'm very tired," and she gave a huge yawn for the effect.

"Liar," the cat accused her as she settled onto Hayden's bed, "You've been acting like this ever since Lily and James got together. Aren't' you happy for them?"

"Yes," Hayden said quickly, "I think it's wonderful…"

"But?" Ember prompted her.

"But nothing," Hayden said rolling over on the bed, "I'm very happy for them and Remus and Caitlin. Now, I'm going to bed whether you like it or not."

"No need to be grumpy about it, I was only trying to help," Ember said before jumping off the bed and making her way to the door, "It's not my fault that you're jealous that all of your friends are learning what it's like to fall in love and you're getting left out…" and with that, Ember hurried out the door.

* * *

James watched as his best friend casually played with his unfinished plate of food. Sirius wore a grim look instead of his usual wide smile. Occasionally, his eyes would travel over to the spot where Hayden was chatting animatedly to Andrew. But mostly, Sirius' eyes remained on his food, not saying a word to his lunch companions.

"James," Lily beckoned to him, "We've got to meet with McGonagall in fifteen minutes to discuss the ball."

"Right," James smiled towards her, "I'll see you later mate." Sirius gave a small wave as James walked away with Lily. James looked back one last time to see a flirty girl taking the seat next to Sirius.

"Sirius," a brunette took a seat next to Sirius, "I have just come to realize that you, the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts, haven't been dating too much this year. And at first I was like, _why_? And then, I like, realized that you've been waiting for me this whole time! I see the way you look at me when I walk by in the hallways and I know you want me," The girl smiled seductively at an appalled Sirius Black. She giggled and pulled Sirius closer by the belt loop on his pants, "Don't be shy, Siri…"

"Erm—I don't even know your name," Sirius said kindly as possible.

"It's ok," The girl threw herself into his lap, and whispered into his ear, "I just knew it was love at first sight. You can call me Holly."

Before Sirius knew what he was doing, his arms were wrapped around the girls' waist, "I love the name Holly," he purred in her ear. The sensible part of him was screaming, '_what are you doing_?' while the old Sirius was telling him, '_who cares about impressing Hayden. She's too wrapped up in Andrew to notice.'

* * *

_

"BLACK!" McGonagall screamed, "Come with me!" Sirius blinked, as if coming out of a funk and stared at his professor in amazement, "NOW!" McGonagall yelled when Sirius didn't move. Holly swung off Sirius' lap and stalked away in the other direction as Sirius slowly made his way to his feet. He looked around the Great Hall to see many guys sniggering and girls giggling, but his eyes fell upon two people only. Remus was looking at him, a disappointed frown played across his face. And Hayden started at him, her eyes full of misunderstanding and sadness.

"I—I'm sorry…" Sirius muttered to Remus, then to Hayden he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Sheik, I didn't mean to hurt you…" but Hayden never heard him over the applause by many of the male figures in the room. McGonagall practically drug Sirius out of the Great Hall, a most displeased look on her face. The professor didn't stop until she reached her office where she threw Sirius into a chair and locked the door.

"Mr. Black, I don't know why you felt compelled to give us all such a display of affection, but I assure you—"

"I didn't mean to," Sirius muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Speak up Black!" McGonagall barked, believing she'd heard him incorrectly.

"I'm sorry, professor," Sirius was beet red with shame, "Holly just threw herself into my lap and I…" His eyes looked far away.

"Go on, Black," McGonagall prompted him, most keen on what he was saying.

"I acted like a jerk," Sirius said with a look of realization on his face, "I wasn't thinking straight."

"That was obvious."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, "It was like I went into autopilot of the old Sirius Black and threw away everything I've changed about myself."

McGonagall looked at the boy with pity, "Some things can never be changed, Black-"

"So you're saying I'm going to be a player for the rest of my life?" Sirius yelled his voice thick with emotion.

"No, I don't believe you will be a player in life," McGonagall patted his shoulder consolingly, "I think that you have the intelligence to be anyone you want to be, Sirius."

"You do? Ma'am," Sirius hastily added.

"Yes, Sirius, you're one of the most intelligent students I've ever had," McGonagall smiled, "You don't always use your smarts the way you should, but you have the potential to be a very respectable gentleman someday."

"I will be, ma'am," Sirius vowed, "Someday…I won't let everything I've learned go to waste like the rest of my family," his voice sounded bitter.

"I never thought you would," McGonagall hesitated before adding, "And you will always be a part of our family here at Hogwarts. If you ever need anything, Sirius, I will be more than happy to help such a respectable gentleman as yourself."

Sirius felt an unexpected lump rise in his throat. It was the highest praise McGonagall had every given him. "Thank you, Ma'am. I should probably be going so I'm not late to Muggle Studies."

"Off with you then Black," McGonagall returned to her brisk self, but after Sirius left the room, she wiped away a tear of pity and pride for the boy who had given up everything to become the man he was now.

* * *

Sirius didn't return to Muggle Studies as he had planned, but instead he took off for the common room. Making sure that no one was about, he sneaked into the girls' dormitory (James had figured out how to get past the slide years ago, but they'd never actually been into the girls' rooms). Sirius admired the cleanliness of the room, before getting to work.

* * *

Hayden tried to listen as Lily told her about the meeting with McGonagall, but Hayden's mind kept straying away to what had happened at lunch. She thought Sirius had given up being a player and started to grow up a bit. She'd obviously thought wrong. Hayden didn't quite understand why the situation had upset her so much, but it had upset her a great deal. Was Sirius Black really just a player? Or did he have a heart? And why in the name of Merlin did Hayden suddenly care about Sirius?

"Earth to Hayden?" Lily waved her quill in Hayden's face, "Are you listening?"

"Erm—of course," Hayden smiled cheerily, "I think James is right—"

Lily laughed, "I asked if you wanted to be my partner for our arithmancy work."

"Oh," Hayden flushed, she'd forgotten that they were even in class, "Of course I will, Lils."

"So I heard that Sirius and Holly were all over each other at lunch after James and I left," Lily said casually, but she paid close attention to Hayden's expression.

"Yeah, typical Sirius style," Hayden gave a fake laugh, "And typical kind of girl. It'll never last though, she'll be gone by next week. I really thought that Sirius had gotten out of the whole player funk, but he has the nerve to talk back to this girl! And she's there on his lap in front of the whole place, even the professors. I mean, really! What's he trying to prove?"

"Maybe he was feeling lonely," Lily suggested, trying not to laugh at the now fuming Hayden.

"Lonely? How could a guy that has a million girls hanging off him feel lonely?"

"Maybe he's waiting for a certain one," Lily suggested, "James said the Sirius had been acting weird lately. Asking what it feels like to be in love…"

"And I suppose James told him all about the two of you," Hayden snapped, "You and James perfect new couple, completely and madly in love with one another—"

"Calm down, Hay," Lily smiled, "James and I are happy, yes, but aren't you happy with Andrew?"

Hayden looked away from Lily, "Yeah, I am, of course, but…it's just…yes, I'm happy, I suppose," Hayden snapped back. The bell rang and Hayden immediately stormed out of the room, leaving Lily who wore a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Whoa, where's the fire, gorgeous?" James asked, as Hayden ran flat into him and went stumbling to the floor.

"Up your arse," Hayden muttered, as James offered her a hand up.

James laughed, "Are you always this nice or is this a special treatment?"

Hayden, despite herself, smiled grimly, "Sorry, I'm just distracted."

"Best get over it by Saturday, we've got a big match coming up," James frowned at her, "We can't afford to—"

"Lose, yes I know James," Hayden rolled her eyes.

"I just want to make sure you're focused on quidditch and nothing else."

"I'm always focused," Hayden retorted, "Don't worry about the team, Captain Potter. We're going to kill Beauxbatons on Saturday."

James looked at her closely, "I'm not worried about the team, Hay. I'm worried about you."

"You and everyone else in the world," Hayden murmured, "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?"

"Hayden," James' eyes were full of concern, "We're your friends. It's our job to worry about you. I know that there's a lot of pressure on you because we're playing Andrew in quidditch this weekend and everyone is wanting to know which one of you is better—"

"**IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH QUIDDITCH, JAMES**!" Hayden screamed, attracting stares from the other people walking in the corridor, "**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**" And with that, Hayden ran past James and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

James stood in shock until Lily came running up to him, "James, have you seen Hayden? She was acting all funny in arithmancy and then she ran out of the class, not even waiting for me—" Lily noticed that James wasn't listening to a thing she was saying, "Um…James?"

"W—What? Oh, Lily," James shook his head, "Sorry, I was still trying to comprehend why Hayden screamed at me and took off running."

Lily sighed, "I think our little princess was upset with Sirius' show today at lunch."

"What? Why would Hayden be upset by Sirius flirting with another girl…" James' eyes dawned in realization, "Unless Hayden's got a little crush on Siri-poo."

Lily smiled dreamily, "You think she does? They would be perfect for one another…"

"Right," James clapped excitedly, "First, we have to alert Lupin of the plan, then, we have to make a plan to get them together, then, we carry out the plan and finally, they get together!"

"Sounds good," Lily checked her watch, "Right, you find Remus and meet me in the north tower in half an hour."

"Ok, and are you going to tell Caitlin? Because she could be necessary to the plan…"

Lily nodded, "I'll bring her to the tower. See you later!"

* * *

Sirius looked around the girls' dormitory and frowned. There was something missing, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Turning, he saw his reflection in the mirror and was startled as he realized what had to be done. With a heavy heart and a shaking hand, Sirius raised his wand to his head.

* * *

"Okay, now everyone knows why they're here, do we not?" James asked his friends.

"Of course!" Caitlin squealed, "I love matchmaking!"

Remus shook his head, "I still don't see how this is going to work. Sirius and Hayden would make a terrible couple. Neither one would admit that they like the other even if they were the last two people on earth. It's not logical…"

"Who cares about logic?" James rolled his eyes, "You've got to start living in the moment, Moony. Now then, since we're all in agreement, how should we get them together?"

* * *

Hayden stormed through the common room and straight up to the dormitory. Today was just not her day. Opening the door to her dormitory, she was startled to see the room stuffed with flowers, white roses to be exact. A huge sign that said, "I'm sorry!" hung over her bed along with a stuffed animal that looked slightly like an overgrown black dog.

"What the bloody hell?" Hayden muttered.

"This, um, is sort of an apology from me," a voice said from behind her. Hayden turned to see man she didn't recognize standing in the girls' dormitory. He was tall, lean, muscular, and deadly attractive.

"Who, uh, who are you?" Hayden asked, her voice catching in her throat. She raised her wand and asked, "And how the hell did you get in here?"

"You don't recognize me?" The man said in a familiar voice. He crossed the room in two strides and lowered her wand arm, not letting go of her wrist. "I did a stupid thing today, Sheik, and I would really like it if you forgave me just this once."

Hayden couldn't believe her eyes, "Sirius?" the man nodded and gave her an all too familiar grin. "Sirius, what did you do to yourself?"

"Um…I tried to clean myself up a little bit," Sirius said, his face turning red, "I thought it would prove to you that I'm growing up."

"You cut your hair," Hayden said in amazement.

"Yeah," Sirius touched his head longingly, "It was a pretty big deal for me."

"I can only imagine," Hayden said, feeling dizzy. Sirius had great pride in the sleek,adorably tousled,black hair that fell down past his ears. It gave him the dangerous rogue look that girls went wild for. Now, his hair was hardly an inch long and it was neatly combed to the side. He looked like he worked at the ministry or something, especially in the almost formal attire he was wearing.

"Sheik," Sirius gazed at Hayden, "Today at lunch, I was an idiot. That's not who I am anymore, I've changed. And, I just want you to forgive me and I want you to know that I'm not a player—"

"Sirius, what you do in your personal relationships is none of my business," Hayden refused to meet his eyes, "And you really have no need to apologize to me for what you did today, although I must admit I really thought that you'd grown up a bit."

"I have Sheik," Sirius grabbed her hands, "This is what all of this is for. To show you that I've grown up."

"You can't become a man by cutting your hair, Sirius," Hayden argued, pulling his hands from hers, "And you can't expect a bunch of roses to change what you did. Besides, you don't look like the Sirius Black I know, you look like a ministry official."

"I thought that's what you like though," Sirius argued, looking confused, "This is how Andrew looks everyday—"

"That's the person Andrew is. He's a respectable guy," Hayden sighed, "But, you, Sirius, you're not a…"

"I'm not a respectable guy?" Sirius asked her, his voice harsh.

"Sirius, you know what I mean," Hayden argued, "You shouldn't change yourself just to impress me…"

"But I want to impress you," Sirius pulled her close to him, "I will be whatever guy you want me to be."

"You can't change who you are," Hayden said breathlessly.

"I can try," Sirius argued softly and reached to touch Hayden's face.

Hayden shivered with the soft touch of Sirius' fingers, "I don't want you to change, Sirius. I like the not-so-respectable Sirius…"

"Then why not go to the Christmas Ball with me?" Sirius asked her.

Hayden for one fleeting moment wanted to shout that she would go with Sirius, but she was afraid. She'd had her heart broken before and she was too scared that it would happen again. "Because I'm in love with Andrew…" Hayden heard herself say.

"You don't love him," Sirius told her, "But you think he'll protect you. You're too scared to love someone like me who swears to never hurt you, but you love Andrew who already has hurt you. I don't understand…"

Hayden pulled herself out of his grasp, "You swear never to hurt me Sirius, but what am I supposed to do when you have another show like today?"

"I promised never to hurt you, Sheik," Sirius argued.

"You already have hurt me, Sirius," Hayden said softly, her eyes welling with tears. "We can be friends, but nothing more."

"What about if I change? Will you give me a chance then?" Sirius' voice was thick with emotion.

Hayden held up her left hand, a shimmering ring on her finger, "Andrew gave me a promise ring after class today. You don't get anymore chances…" Hayden turned away so she didn't have to see the hurt and confused expression on Sirius' face.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, you know it's been a long time since you've updated when you can't remember your password! I know this chapter might be a little boring, but the ending was pretty cool I thought. Well let me know what you think, **REVIEW**! And if anyone would like to be a Beta for this story I'd appreciate it! Thanks a lot!_


	11. Love Love?

* * *

"How could you do this to yourself?" Sirius asked Hayden wearily.

"Sirius, I love him," Hayden whispered.

Sirius turned her chin so that she was staring at him, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you love him."

Hayden trembled and finally choked out, "Of course I love him, I've always loved him."

"How can you know what love is, Sheik? You've never even given anyone else a chance," Sirius argued with her.

"Me? What about you? How could you know what love is? No one has ever loved you, Sirius Black," Hayden regretted her words as soon as she said them.

"I used to be loved," Sirius spat at her, "Until I came to school and met good people like James and Remus. I gave up my family for my friends because I love them. You don't need to explain to me what love is."

Hayden shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sirius, that was out of line. Please just forget I ever said that."

"Why don't we just forget about this entire conversation," Sirius turned away from Hayden and moved towards the door, "I've got to find Caitlyn so that she can grow my hair back to its usual perfect look…" He murmured to himself with a sad smile.

"We're still friends, aren't we?" Hayden asked, tears threatening to spill over.

Sirius turned and gave her a small grin, "Always," he said, before leaving the room. Hayden turned, and grabbed the black stuffed dog. Clutching it to her chest, she let the tears that had been looming for ages finally fall.

* * *

"Ok team, lets go out there and when this match," James into the faces of his teammates, "We've been preparing for this match for a long time and I know that we're good enough to win this. But we've got to play as a team or else we don't have a chance against them," A shrill whistle sounded from outside the locker room, "Alright, that's our cue. Let's get a Hogwarts victory!"

James hurried to Hayden's side, "You're going to be fine. Don't think about him, just play your game of quidditch. Your good, Hayden, but you're not the best. Watch out for his—"

"Watch for the fake, yes, I know James," Hayden rolled her eyes, "You do your part and I'll do mine. I taught Andrew everything he knows, there's no way he's going to pull a fake on me."

"I sure hope not," James said grimly as the two took off for a lap around the cheering crowd.

"Hey Sheik," Sirius flew even with Hayden, "How's my favorite girl feeling today?"

"Feeling like we're going to kick some Beauxbatons butt," Hayden said confidently.

Sirius grinned, "That's my girl. Just play your game and we should be fine."

"Honestly, this is a pushover game," Hayden said cockily, "Stop worrying about it."

"Don't get too cocky," Sirius frowned at Hayden's attitude, she never acted like this before a match. Hayden laughed and sped ahead of Sirius to do some show off loops for the crowd who went wild.

"She'll be fine," James said as he caught up with Sirius.

"You don't sound too reassuring," Sirius remarked.

James looked at Sirius with a grin, "Hayden's never let me down before and I know she'd die before she let this team down."

"If you say so," Sirius still looked worried, "Good luck mate."

"Don't let me get killed out there, Padsie, I'm too good looking to die," James replied with a wink and he left to shake Andrew's (Beauxbatons captain) hand.

"I've always got your back, Prongs," Sirius murmured although James couldn't hear him.

* * *

Hayden soared above the brutal game below, searching for the snitch. The game had been going well so far, Hogwarts was leading 50-0, thanks to James. But Beauxbatons wasn't going down without a fight and they played dirtier than Slytherin had ever played. Everyone on the Hogwarts team had new bumps and bruises even though Sirius had been playing spectacularly, picking off anyone who got in James' way with a bludger. James motioned to Hayden to hurry up and catch the snitch, but so far, there hadn't been any sign with the tiny golden ball. Hayden rolled her eyes…James was worried way too much about her.

Hayden was startled when she suddenly saw Andrew go into a dive out of the corner of her eye. She took off with a burst of speed, frantically looking for the snitch. Thinking of how she could cut Andrew off, she saw that she could easily wrap around the left and catch Andrew. Then again, if she cut to the right, it would make the pass much more risky, but definitely cooler. With a grin she sped off to the right and swerved dangerously close to Andrew. The crowd screamed and cheered after Hayden completed the pass and she turned to blow a kiss to Andrew.

With a sickening sensation in her stomach, Hayden saw Andrew turn and race toward a tiny golden ball not a foot from the direction she'd just came from. He'd pulled a fake on her and she'd completely fallen for it. With a loud crunch, she slammed into the stands at the exact moment Andrew grasped the snitch.

"Hayden, are you alright?" James yelled as he raced towards her. Hayden didn't answer, but turned to face James with a shocked look upon her face. "Hayden?" James flew to her side, and steadied her on the wavering broom.

"I'm sorry, James…" Hayden said softly, "This is all my fault. I was just trying to be a showoff and I lost the tournament for us!"

"Shhh," James gathered her in his arms, "It's not your fault, Hay. We all get caught up in the game sometimes…"

Hayden shook her head irritably, "How can you say that James? I know how much you wanted to win this tournament, but I just had to screw things up—"

James covered her mouth with his hand, "You didn't screw it up, Hayden. We can still win the tournament as long as we don't lose any more games. All we have to do is make sure we're in that championship game."

"And then we'll have to trounce Beauxbatons in the championship if we're going to win the tournament," Hayden said with a disgusted laugh, "And obviously we haven't got a good enough seeker on the team to pull it off."

James cupped her chin, "You're a damn good seeker, Hayden, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone one in the world. Everybody loses sometime, so stop beating yourself up over it."

"I know that everybody loses, James, but if I hadn't of tried to be such a showoff—"

"Hayden, shut up," James grinned at her, "If anyone knows how stupid it feels when you fail at something because you're being a showoff, it's me. But, you've learned your lesson and it won't happen again. Now, lets get down in the locker room with the rest of the team."

* * *

"You weren't too hard on her," Sirius remarked to James as they left the locker room together a little while later.

James shrugged, "There wasn't much I could say. She's learned her lesson."

"But still," Sirius groaned, "He pulled the fake on her. You must've warned her at least a hundred times!"

With a chuckle, James replied, "Girls…you can never talk any sense into them."

"Tell me about it," Sirius said, "But you are still planning on winning this tournament, aren't you?"

"Hell yes I am," James said grimly, "We'll just have to work extra hard the next few months!"

Sirius groaned again, "I knew you were going to say that."

"Then why'd you ask?" James pushed Sirius teasingly.

Sirius grinned, "I don't think you want to start something with me, brother."

"That's where you're wrong mate, I do want to start something." James tripped Sirius into a large puddle of mud. Sirius glared up his friend, his face covered in mud. James laughed and managed to say, "I keep telling you that you've got to learn how to walk, Padfoot."

"You are so dead," Sirius said, leaping to his feet. James took off running, but he was laughing so hard that Sirius easily caught up with him. Dragging his best friend along, Sirius waded into the lake until he was in about waist deep. With a brilliant smile at this wriggling friend, Sirius whispered, "Paybacks are double!" and plunged James into the water.

A short time later, Lily went out to the grounds looking for James. She recognized Sirius standing in the lake and jogged towards him. "Have you seen James, Sirius?" Sirius made an odd motion towards the water surrounding him before he was suddenly swept under the water. A tall skinny figure emerged from the water, soaked from head to toe.

"Oh, 'ello Lils," James said shaking the sopping hair from his face.

Lily looked at him in amazement, "James, what are you—watch out!"

"Huh? Oi!" Sirius pummeled James and the two fell into the water again.

"JAMES!" Lily yelled. The two boys emerged, laughing hysterically. Lily looked at them incredulously, "What are you doing?"

"Just having a bit of fun, Lily-flower," Sirius said throwing her a charming smile and a wink, "I'll be ready to give you a massage after I drown James."

"Oi, mate, that's my girlfriend your talking to," James snapped.

Sirius sighed, barely hiding his laughter, "Prongs, listen mate, girls as beautiful as Lily here would never settle for being _your_ girlfriend when they could be _my_ girlfriend."

James snarled, "I'm so sure," but his cheeks grew slightly red as Sirius and he made their way to the bank.

"Oh he's right, Potter, " Lily called, she flipped her hair teasingly, and "Siri-poo is so much of a better find than you. I mean his rebellious attitude is sooo hot."

"I—erm—I" James sputtered, and instead of making another remark he settled for pushing Sirius back into the lake. Sirius and Lily continued to tease James all the way up into the deserted common room.

"Right, well I'll let you two say your goodnights, then," Sirius said, making his way to the stairs, and blowing a kiss to Lily, "I'll meet you at the _usual_ spot, Lily-flower."

After Sirius had disappeared up the stairs, James turned to Lily and looked at her funnily, "You don't really think he's hot, do you? I mean, if you do, it's _ok_, but if you don't like me, you don't have to _pretend_—"

"_I love you_, James," A huge grin crossed her face as Lily said those three words for the _very first time _to James.

He blinked in shock, "You—um—you _do_? I mean really? As in love _love_?"

Lily laughed, "Yes, I really do," And in loud voice she yelled to the empty room, "_I LOVE YOU, JAMES ALLAN POTTER!"_

James grabbed her in his arms and said, "I love you too, Evans…Lily Evans," he added as an afterthought. Resting his cheek against her hair, he whispered, "Forever and always, no matter what the cost." The two stood just holding each other for a long time as a figure left his hiding place in the shadows at the top of the stairs. Sirius Black realized that his best friend had just gone down a road that he, Sirius, couldn't follow him on. Ignoring the odd lump in his throat Sirius took one last glance at the look of pure happiness upon James' face. Then, feeling more alone than he ever had, Sirius transformed in the giant black dog and climbed out the window onto the roof just below.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it's really short and it's kinda crappy but that's all I got for right now. The next 2 chapters are going to be like huge so I thought I'd leave this one a little shorter. Anyway, sorry about such a long wait but I really had no idea what to write for this chapter because I obviously know what's going to happen eventually, but I had a little trouble figuring out how it was all going to fit together. I'm also thinking about starting another fic which is going to be about the marauders…again…but the personalities and the people are going to be way different. And it's going to be more about all of the marauders, well three of them anyway, rather than just Sirius. So it'd be great if once I get that started then all of you faithful readers can read that one too! Thanks a lot and I love you guys! Review…please. 


	12. The Fight

* * *

"Have you heard the news, Hay?" Caitlyn asked, running up to her friend.

Hayden sighed, "About the formal Christmas Ball? Yes, unfortunately. I hate dresses…"

"Oh, but their so much fun! I love muggle dresses!" Caitlyn exclaimed, "But I wasn't talking about the ball, which I am in fact totally psyched for. What color do you think Remus looks best in? I think I would look the best in a red dress, but do you think that would go well with just black? Ohh! What about a gray or silver silk shirt and black pants! That would look adorable! Wouldn't Hayden?"

"Erm, sure," Hayden rolled her eyes, "I thought you were going to tell me about something else rather than the ball?"

Caitlyn looked sheepish, "Oh yes, I was. Sorry, I just get sidetracked when I think of Remus. He's just so perfect, you know? He's like those guys on the muggle love movies! The ones the girls always fall for…"

"You're going on about Remus again…"

"I was, wasn't I?" Caitlyn grinned, "I can't help that he's my favorite topic. Anyway, I was going to tell you about the schools leaving--"

"Leaving?"

"Yep, according to a certain source whom I won't name, although it's really not necessary to hide their name. I don't see why I couldn't tell you who told me unless it's still classified information. But you ought to know, having a boyfriend from Beauxbatons and everything--" Caitlyn rambled on

Hayden sighed in impatience, "Just tell me what's going on, Cat!"

"Right," Caitlyn gave her an apologetic look, "So…I heard from Karen Bones that Beauxbatons and the other schools was leaving Hogwarts the day before Christmas term ends."

"But what about quidditch? How are they going to play," Hayden asked, hoping that this was just another one of Caitlyn's false rumors, "The All-Star quidditch match doesn't end until next term."

"I heard that it's because of…well…" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "You know who. They don't want all of us young wizards in one spot. Too easy of prey I'd suppose."

"So they're moving the other kids away from Dumbledore, that's smart," Hayden retorted.

Caitlyn shrugged sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Hay. I know how great it was to be spending time with Andrew again, but it seems to be a much safer plan in the long run."

"Right…right," Hayden mumbled, "I'm going to find Lily. She'll know what's going on."

"Bye!" Caitlyn called to her and in a soft undertone she said, "Getting the Royal Prat out of your life might not be such a bad thing."

* * *

"LILS!" Hayden yelled as she entered the common room. Several heads turned to stare at her, but Hayden overlooked them until she saw her best friend in an armchair by the fire "Is it true?" Hayden demanded, taking a seat next to her.

"Yes," Lily answered without so much as a blink, "They'll be leaving in exactly one month, which happens to be the day before the Christmas Ball."

"Before the ball!" Hayden exclaimed, "Can't you just move the Ball a day up since your head girl?"

Lily chuckled, "Hate to break it to you, Hay, but the rest of our lives and schedules do not revolve around you."

"Ha ha, very funny," Hayden snarled, "I can't believe they're doing this! And Andrew hasn't mentioned anything about this!"

"He probably doesn't know yet," Lily said in a bored tone, "They only just decided to leave yesterday. I think it's a good idea, honestly."

"You would."

Lily grinned, "You should. It's not the end of the world, Hay. I'm sure you'll see Andrew after we get out of school and everything. You can owl him in the meantime."

"Easy for you to say, you're boyfriend isn't leaving," Hayden snapped.

"Chill out, Hayden," Lily groaned.

Hayden sighed, "I know, it's just I'm worried that Andrew won't like me after he leaves. And I'll get stuck being an old maid."

Lily laughed, "You're only eighteen, Hayden. There's no reason to worry about being an old maid yet."

"Who's an old maid?" James asked, taking a seat next to Lily.

Lily winked at Hayden, "No one, but yourself…" James stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'll see you two around," Hayden said miserably.

The couple gave each other a look. James shrugged and said, "Okay, later Hayden."

* * *

"I still don't understand what you're waiting for, dogboy," Ember told him.

Sirius sighed, "I told you, I tried to tell her how I felt and see goes waving an engagement ring in my face! How thick can you be?"

"Not engagement ring," Ember pointed out, "Promise ring."

"Yeah, like there's much of a difference," Sirius' sarcastic tone was evident.

Ember stretched and said lazily, "There's a huge difference in promised and engaged. You see promises are made to be broken."

"I knew I always liked cats," Sirius said with a small grin.

"Of course you did, dogboy," Ember flicked her tail, "And by the way, here comes the royal prat himself."

Sirius turned to see Andrew striding across the grounds, making an evident course for them. "What's got his cockatoo all in a know?" Sirius asked Ember quietly.

"I'm not even going to ask on where you got the phrase," Ember answered, darting away, "But the prat doesn't look like his usual charming self."

* * *

"Hello there, Black," Andrew said grumpily, "I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "I'm sure that I'm capable of answering anything your capable of asking."

Andrew didn't seem to take the hint that he'd just been insulted, "I was wanting to know," Andrew remarked, "If you could tell me what Potter's plans are for this evening."

"Err…" That wasn't exactly the question that Sirius had been expecting, "I don't know, but it probably includes eating and possibly sleeping."

"Yes, that much is obvious," Andrew snapped irritably, "Could you possibly tell me where I could find him?"

"I possibly could," Sirius grinned, "If you could possibly tell me what the hell you want with him."

Andrew rolled his eyes, "I understand your concern that the…relationship you share with Potter could be threatened by my charm and good looks, but I swear that I have no attraction to him."

"Whoa, mate…are you trying to tell me that your gate swings both ways? I mean, I personally don't have a problem with it, but you could want to get some counseling for that if you're unsure about…your emotions," Sirius smiled as charmingly as he possibly could.

Andrew glared, "You would like it if I were gay, wouldn't you, Black? That way you could have my girlfriend," he retorted with a satisfied smirk.

"At least she wouldn't end up being a trophy wife if she were with me," Sirius snarled, trying to keep his temper under control.

Andrew smiled coldly, "But she makes such a great trophy, don't you agree? She's beautiful, smart, and completely under my control."

"Hayden could do a heck of a lot of things with her life," Sirius growled, "She doesn't need you to tie her down."

"Oh, but trophy wives are no good unless their tied down. Besides, I need her for so many things," Andrew chuckled, "She'll clean the house, cook for me, get dressed up for parties of mine, and then at night, I'll screw her," Andrew lowered his voice, "Don't look so angry, Black, I'll give you a rating on how good she is. Then you won't feel so left out."

Sirius had never wanted to hit someone more than he wanted to hit Andrew right now. His voice shook with rage, "She wants to be a healer, did you know that? Or did you know that she wants to travel the world and write a book when she gets older? How about the fact that she doesn't like chocolate, but she loves peanut butter? Does that stuff even matter to you?"

"I'm not a sap in love, Black," Andrew sneered, "I'm an accomplished adult who will earn a high ranking title in the ministry of magic. A girl won't matter to me."

Sirius shook his head, disbelieving, "Hayden isn't just any girl, she's one of the most caring and—"

"I can't believe you let yourself fall for her so hard. I really thought you had the gist of women down, Black, but, Merlin, you're a sap!" Andrew said, "You're going to turn into a goody goody man like Potter who doesn't look at another woman in his life as long as he has his darling Lily."

"James Potter is the best man I know," Sirius snarled, "And it's guys like you that make me realize what a dick I was when we were young."

"Who says you're not a dick now?" Andrew retorted, "Hayden is mine, and you are never going to have her."

Sirius was quivering, "She's not a piece of property that can be sold—"

"She is to me," Andrew cut him off, "And if the buyer has something I want, then I will be happy to sell her services. Maybe I can even get another lover to take her spot in bed while she's off doing her job."

Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He let his fist loose, ramming it into Andrew's stomach. Andrew recovered with a punch to Sirius' face. The two boys fell to the ground, neither gaining and advantage. Many students gathered to watch the fight, catching the attention of a certain trio making their way along the grounds.

"Andrew! Sirius! What are you doing!" Hayden screamed, as she ran towards them, James and Lily following her. Hayden tried to get in between the two boys, yelling at them to stop, but Sirius roughly pushed her out of his way. Hayden caught the look on Sirius' face as she fell and she was surprised to see how dark his eyes seemed and the anger they beheld.

"Sirius!" James yelled, grabbing his best friends' arm, "Stop it, just stop it!"

"Get off me," Sirius muttered as he made another wild grab for Andrew, but James managed to restrain him. Seeing no other choice, James wrestled Sirius to the ground.

"Calm down, mate, calm down," James yelled, keeping Sirius on the ground.

"HAYDEN!" they heard Lily scream. Both boys turned their head to the dark haired girl lying on the ground. Sirius pushed James off him with a heave and scrambled towards Hayden. Her head was bleeding fiercely, kids all around them screaming for a teacher.

"Sheik, Sheik! Answer me!" Sirius yelled as he grabbed her in his arms.

Andrew pushed Sirius away, "Get away from her! You did this to her! You've hurt her!"

"No…no I didn't," Sirius' ears were rushing, "I would never hurt her."

Andrew looked at him, "Then why is she bleeding, moron!"

"She…she…I," Sirius said in disbelief, "I was trying to make sure she didn't get hurt."

"You did a swell job," Andrew yelled and punched Sirius as hard as he could across the face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" McGonagall screamed as she came running. As soon as she saw Hayden, she gasped. "Miss Evans, take her up to the hospital wing, immediately. The rest of you get out of here except you three boys," she said briskly to Sirius, James, and Andrew.

Hayden moved suddenly and groaned, "Andrew?"

"I'm here, love," Andrew said grasping her hand, "I'm here to protect you. Professor I'd like to take Hayden up to the hospital wing if you don't mind."

McGonagall looked exasperated, "Both you and Evans go, and hurry it up. Now you two stay here and—"

"But I must help her," Sirius said, trying to follow Lily, Andrew, and the bleeding Hayden.

"No, Black, you're staying here!" McGonagall yelled. After the others were out of earshot, she turned to the two boys whom she so often scolded, "I would like an explanation for this and I would like it now. No stories from the two of you or you will be returning to school for detentions next year."

Sirius didn't speak, so James said, "It was an accident, Professor, honestly…"

"A girl bleeding from the head and an attack on a foreign student is an accident, Potter?" McGonagall asked with her eyebrows raised, "Is that all it was? Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, but this is a chance for the two of you to explain yourselves. Without Mr. Conte here to disclaim your story."

James tried to speak, but Sirius cut him off, "Its my fault, Professor. Andrew and I got into an argument. I lost my temper and started a fight with him. Hayden tried to stop us, and I pushed her out of the way. I think she fell and cut herself on something. James was trying to stop me from fighting Andrew."

McGonagall looked furious, "You lost your temper, Black? Do you have any idea how harmful this could be to Hogwarts? Not only have you shamed yourself, but you have shamed you entire school!" Sirius hung his head and didn't reply.

"Professor—" James began tensely, "I—I don't—I mean it's not all Sirius' fault."

"It doesn't matter Potter!" McGonagall cried, "Andrew Conte is a guest here at Hogwarts!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" James replied, "He provoked Sirius! And he got just as many hits in as Sirius, if not more!"

McGonagall sighed exasperatedly, "I'm not scoring this like a boxing match, Potter! Mr. Black should be old enough now to control his temper and if he can't, he should have at least beat the bloody hell out of a Frenchman!"

Sirius and James looked up at McGonagall in surprise. James grinned slightly, "Professor, did you--? Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Don't act like you haven't heard it, Potter!"

"Not from you we haven't, " Sirius said in admiration.

"This is not a concern that we are discussing here and now!" McGonagall fumed, "Do you have any idea how serious fighting is these days?"

James shrugged, "People get in fights everyday. It's not like Sirius was going to kill Conte or anything."

"But I'm afraid that not everyone will see it like that," A strong voice said behind them. It was Dumbledore.

"Professor…" Sirius said, for the first time sounding ashamed of himself.

Dumbledore looked tired, "Hello, Sirius…I'm afraid Minerva is right. If the ministry gets word, which the nosy varmints will, that you have assaulted a visiting student, things could get nasty. Many people will wonder if Voldemort—" They all winced, "Has gotten student supporters."

"But they can't expect a fight to be a sign of—him," James retorted.

"Ahh, but they can," Dumbledore said, "Fighting with a visiting student and putting a girl in the hospital wing will raise suspicion. And if it makes the Prophet, it will be worse."

"The Prophet!" James cried, "It was just a school boy fight!"

Dumbledore looked at Sirius oddly before addressing James, "The wizarding world is scared, James. They cling to even the littlest act of violence and take it as an attack on their people. And now the French authorities will want to get involved."

James sighed, "Can't you do something, Professor? Sirius would never—"

"I can defend myself, mate," Sirius snapped.

Dumbledore frowned, "Minerva, take Sirius up to my office. I shall join him in a minute. If I could have a word, James?"

"Yes, of course," James said as he watched his best friend walk away with McGonagall.

"James," Dumbledore said, clasping his shoulder, "You have picked a hard path to take."

Unsure of exactly what the man meant, James asked, "Sir?"

"You've chosen friends that will never be rid of their curse," Dumbledore said softly. "Do you know of what I'm speaking?"

"Yes, sir," James replied briskly, "But just because Remus is, well, what he is, doesn't mean that he will never rid himself of the curse. He's the kindest man that I've ever had the fortune to meet and if anyone thinks differently of him, then they are stupid in the ways of the world!"

Dumbledore smiled, "You are wise for your age, my boy. But alas, it is not young Lupin who's curse I am speaking about," James looked at him in surprise, and Dumbledore continued, "Sirius cannot help what he is born into as way of a family. He is a Black, and he will always be a Black."

"He isn't!" James argued, "He's not anything like them!"

"You know that and I know that," Dumbledore said, "But if Sirius does one thing wrong and the public hears about, can you imagine what they'd think? People who don't know him would take one look at his name and immediately think poorly of him."

"But that's not fair," James yelped, "People shouldn't judge someone one their last name! Sirius is a great guy—"

"I know, James," Dumbledore interrupted him, "But others don't. That's why it's so very important for you to keep Sirius out of trouble. Even though the ministry has no proof, they will expect Sirius to have joined Voldemort just because his parents supported the dark arts. And even a thing such as fighting over a girl could land Sirius a spot in Azkaban that he will never deserve."

James understood what Dumbledore was saying, but he didn't want to believe it. Sirius had an odd knack for finding trouble wherever he went. Or trouble finding him. It was asking the near impossible to keep him out of trouble.

"I will try my best, Sir," James answered grimly.

"As I would expect you to," Dumbledore smiled at him, "You have grown into a fine young man, James. I 'm honored to have such a man graduate from my school. And I want you to know that you are always welcome here as are your children and grandchildren because of the legacy you have brought them."

"Thank you, Sir," James flushed with admiration for the old man, "I'm honored to call myself a pupil of the greatest wizard ever to live."

Dumbledore laughed and looked embarrassed, "I'm just an old man with a few tricks, James. Great wizards are made from great men. Now then, I must attend to Mr. Black in my office if you would be so kind to excuse me."

"Of course," James replied, "Please don't take it too hard on him, Sir."

"I don't plan to," Dumbledore answered and swiftly made his way back to the castle.

* * *

"Sheik, Sheik…hey, wake up," Sirius hissed quietly.

Hayden opened her eyes and saw Sirius silhouetted in the moonlight. She smiled, "This isn't helping me to get my rest you know…"

"I know," Sirius looked relieved, "I just wanted to come and see you without everyone else being around."

"You weren't worried about me, were you Black?" Hayden asked teasingly.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Me? Worried? Of course not. I just thought since I was the one who hurt you in the first place that it would be nice of me to at least come and visit."

"You didn't hurt me, Sirius," Hayden told him softly, "You tried to stop me from getting hurt."

"Yeah, but if I was trying to protect you, then what the bloody hell are you doing in the hospital wing?" Sirius said sarcastically, "I would usually define blood running down your face as getting hurt."

Hayden scoffed, "I fell and hit a rock on the ground. It's not your fault. Now if you had thrown a rock at my head, then its ok that you feel guilty. But there's no reason to feel guilty for something you didn't do."

"Guilty? Who said I felt guilty?" Sirius said cheerfully.

"Oh of course," Hayden smiled, "You have a black eye, by the way."

Sirius sighed, "Courtesy of the great and wonderful Andrew Conte."

"Yeah, he packs quite a punch," Hayden wriggled her eyebrows. Turning more serious she asked, "What were the two of you fighting about anyway?"

"Err—" Sirius could feel his cheeks growing hot, "I don't even remember, you know? It was just something stupid…quidditch perhaps."

Hayden nodded, "Mmm…well I wish the two of you could try getting along. It would make my life easier. When Andrew sees me talking to you he always gets so jealous. I just wish he would believe me when I tell him that you and I are friends…not, well you know…"

"Yeah," Sirius said quickly, "Friends, totally and completely. I mean, we would make a terrible couple."

"Definitely," Hayden said breathlessly. The two fell into an odd silence, blushing whenever they caught one another's eyes. Finally Hayden asked, "So…who, um, who are you taking to the Christmas Ball?"

"I—I um, I usually wait until a girl asks me," Sirius said lamely, "Because, you know…there's already plenty of girls that asked me, it's just a matter of choosing the right one."

Hayden chuckled and shook her head, "I can't believe you go to all that trouble when you're just going to dump them on the first dance."

"Ha ha ha," Sirius said glumly, "I don't actually dump a girl on the first dance."

"Oh, so it's the second, my bad," Hayden teased him.

Sirius sighed, "Honestly, I don't know where those rumors came from. I've never actually dumped a girl at a dance or even a date. And I don't have a two hour snog session every Friday night in the north tower."

"Really? I always thought that the snogging one was true," Hayden retorted.

"Well…I do have a one hour session," Sirius joked, "But I found that going any longer was really just a waste of my time."

Hayden slapped his arm, giggling, "Well if you wouldn't joke around so much then rumors wouldn't get started."

"Nah," Sirius smirked, "James is the one who uses jokes to start rumors. Girls just start them about me 'cause I've got looks."

"That's what I love about you, Sirius," Hayden said, wiping tears of laughter from her face, "You make me laugh."

Sirius felt himself turn bright red and hurriedly checked his watch, "Umm…listen I've got to get going, but I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Promise? I'd hate you to dump me for a snog session," Hayden replied.

"I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world," Sirius teased. He reached down and softly touched her arm, "Take care of yourself, Sheik…"

Hayden felt goose bumps rise on her arm, "Sirius?" He turned back towards her. "Why do you call me that?" she asked.

Sirius looked at her, a small smile on upon his face, "Someday you'll know."

"What's it mean?" Hayden argued.

"I promise to tell you when you're ready," Sirius said mysteriously before leaving Hayden alone in the hospital wing.

* * *

A/N: Thanks, hope u liked it. Please review! 


	13. Dresses

* * *

"Oh Merlin, no Lily," Caitlin said as she examined her friend, "Pink really isn't your color. It clashes terribly with your hair."

"I think I tried to tell you that when you asked me to try it on," Lily replied as she slipped herself out of the salmon gown.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Well you never know until you try. Besides, the two of you would've taken one look around the store and left without trying anything if I wasn't here to help."

"That's because we're sensible," Hayden sounded annoyed, as she tried on the bright blue formal Caitlin handed her. Honestly, all this trouble just to find one lousy dress to wear for one lousy night. "I don't see why I let you two talk me into this," Hayden complained, "It's not like I'm even going to the ball."

"Don't be stupid, Hayden," Lily argued from the next dressing room over, "Just because Andrew isn't going to be here doesn't mean that you can't go to the ball."

Hayden sighed, "No guy is going to want to go with a girl that has a boyfriend."

"Ask Sirius," Caitlin retorted, "He's not going with anyone yet. You two can go as friends."

"Like that's going to work," Hayden zipped the back of her dress.

"And why wouldn't it?" Lily called.

Hayden opened her room door, "Well, for one, I'm sure that Sirius has plenty of offers that are actually from single girls. And two, in case you didn't notice, Andrew doesn't exactly like him."

"Who cares?" Caitlin exclaimed as she scrutinized Hayden's dress, "This dress looks good, but it doesn't really have any pizzazz."

Lily squealed from the dressing room, "I think I've found the one, girls!" She fumbled with the door handle and walked out dramatically from the room.

Caitlin whistled teasingly and Lily struck a few poses. Despite herself, Hayden grinned and clapped appreciatively for the dress. Lily always had looked stunning in green and this dress was no exception. Bright green silk material squeezed in the front and back of the dress that amplified Lily's already tiny waist and gave her slight curves that she'd really never had. Assortments of big and small jewels were made into straps that joined at the start of her cleavage and continued down to her hipline.

"You will knock Potter speechless," Caitlin told her, "That is most definitely the one."

Hayden smiled at Lily, "Yeah, you do look great, Lils."

"Thank you for helping me!" Lily giggled, "I hope James recovers his speech before the ball starts. I'd hate to have to just gaze at him all night."

"Ahh…the hardships of love," Caitlin said sarcastically, "Now all we've got to do is find Hayden a dress, then get shoes and jewelry!"

"What about you, Cat?" Hayden asked, noticing that Caitlin had only picked a single dress off the racks.

Caitlin smiled, "Oh, this one works, believe me. Red looks good on me."

"But you haven't tried it on!" Lily protested.

"I don't need to," Caitlin explained, "I've been dress shopping enough to know what's going to work for me. And I just knew when I saw it that it was the dress for me." Hayden looked at the dress skeptically, sure, the red dress was gorgeous, but shouldn't she at least make sure it fits?

Lily shrugged, "Well, it's your dress, I suppose. Now lets get Hayden a dress. She always looks good in everything."

"I know," Caitlin said, "But she needs something that will really catch Sirius' eyes."

Hayden pouted, "I already told you two that I'm not going to the Christmas Ball with Sirius!"

"Of course you're not," Lily said absently as she gazed at the dresses on display and pointed across the room, "Sirius might like that one over there…"

Caitlin looked to where Lily was pointing, "That's…that's…different." She said finally.

"I'm not listening," Hayden said trying desperately not to look in the direction that Lily was pointing despite the burning desire to.

Lily pushed Hayden into the dressing room and guarded the door, while Caitlin called, "There's only one of them left, lets hope it fits."

"Can't I just see it?" Hayden yelled through the closed door.

"In a minute," Lily yelled back, "But you're not going to like it."

"What?" Hayden called, "Then why the bloody hell am I trying it on?"

Caitlin opened the dressing room door, "Because you going to look beautiful in it."

Hayden groaned as she looked at the dress before her. Lily was right, she hated it. "You can't really expect me to wear this!" Hayden argued.

"If you don't put it on in the next five minutes, then I'll ask Sirius to go with you myself," Lily snapped back, "Just try it, Hayden."

Hayden sighed and gingerly pulled on the dress before her. Without even so much as a glance in the mirror, she flung open the dressing room door. "There are you happy? Now I'm going to take it off and we're going to leave."

"Have you even looked at yourself," Caitlin said with a smile as big as Lily's.

"It's hideous," Hayden argued, "Besides I'm not even going to the—"

"Look in the mirror," Lily commanded.

Hayden crossed her arms, "No."

"Look," Lily hissed and grabbed Hayden by the arm. She was surprised how strong of a grip Lily had, and even more surprised when the petite girl dragged her over to the mirror.

"You can't deny that it's an amazing dress," Caitlin nagged as Hayden looked in the mirror.

"Its…wonderful," she said softly. A tight lump rose around Hayden's throat as she gazed at her reflection. Staring back at her was the face of her mother, full of youth and radiance. Was this what her father saw every time he looked at her? The face of his dead wife? A sudden pang of sadness befell Hayden as she thought of her father. She hadn't spoken to him since…it seemed forever ago that terrible night had occurred. Why they had fought she couldn't even remember, but it couldn't have been worth the emptiness that she now felt.

"Hayden?" Lily asked, "Are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm…" Hayden admired again her face that looked so much like her mother's. Slight mistakes such as Hayden's purple eyes and her facial features were more defined, but the resemblance was still amazing strong.

Caitlin gave Lily a worried look, "Hayden?"

"I'm buying this dress," Hayden said abruptly a sad smile on her face.

* * *

Sirius looked out upon the grounds to see a lone figure sitting beneath the beech tree near the lake. Wondering what Hayden was doing out here all alone, he began to make his way over to her. Taking a seat next to her, he asked, "What's on your mind, Sheik?"

"Just thinking," Hayden continued to look out upon the lake.

Sirius nodded, "Ah…well I'd hate to be interrupting—"

"No, you can stay," Hayden said quickly.

"Right…" He didn't know what to say, "I, er, I heard you went shopping for a dress today."

"Yep."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Well, did you find anything?"

"Yep."

She wasn't making this easy for him Sirius noted, "Sheik you might as well tell me what's going on. I probably can't fix it, but I can try."

Hayden sighed. Sirius had that odd knack for making her want to open up and share what she was feeling. Taking a deep breath, she pulled an old photograph out of her robes and handed it to Sirius. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Well?" Hayden demanded, "What do you think?"

Sirius grinned wickedly, "You had chubby cheeks, but you made a cute kid."

Hayden giggled despite herself, "Everyone has chubby cheeks when they're little," she argued.

"I didn't," Sirius exclaimed proudly, "Though, mind you, I was probably a bit underfed at that point and time of my life."

Hayden didn't know whether he was being serious or not, but an odd look tore upon Sirius' face. Hastily she changed the subject back to the photograph, "She's my mother."

Sirius ignored the face that this was a fairly obvious statement and smiled sweetly at her, "You look like her," he said gently.

Hayden gazed at the picture in Sirius' hands, the picture of her mother and her trying on fancy muggle dresses. Hayden had only been seven years old when the picture had been taken. Taking a shuddering breath, Hayden said, "Lily, Caitlin, and I tried on dresses for the Christmas Ball."

Sirius wasn't an idiot. He could put two and two together to realize that Hayden had been overwhelmed when she'd looked in the mirror today. And Sirius couldn't blame her. Hayden would have been wearing a dress similar to the one her mother was wearing in the picture. It would have been a shock for Hayden to realize that she could have easily replaced her mother in one of the few photographs she had of her, and no one would have known the difference.

"Sheik," Sirius said softly, "Your mother was a beautiful woman," Hayden nodded dumbly, "And she would have been proud to see what a beautiful daughter she raised."

"I don't deserve to look like her," Hayden said in a choked voice, "She was always so strong and I'm—"

Sirius interrupted her, "And you're one of the strongest people I know."

"No, not I'm not," Hayden retorted, "I'm mad, Sirius! I went crazy and I was weak! They strapped me to a bed for Merlin's sake!"

"And that was a ruddy mistake," growled Sirius, "You didn't go mad, you were upset. And for a good reason!"

Hayden shook her head, "You didn't see me! I was out of my mind…I'm crazy!"

Sirius grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, "No, Sheik, you're strong and beautiful. You would make you mother proud, hell, you might even make my mother proud!" Sirius continued in a more bitter tone, "And the only thing that you're crazy about these days is Andrew Conte."

Hayden didn't notice the bitterness in his voice or that he still was tightly holding on to her hand. But she did notice the ferocity of his gaze that held trust, support, and something else that she didn't quite recognize. Sirius wouldn't or couldn't lie to her, not about something like this. He was her friend…one of her best friends she realized with a start. Wordlessly, Hayden flung her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder.

Sirius seemed surprised at first, but he held onto Hayden tightly. He stroked her hair until her shuddering breath seemed to subside. Sirius realized that at that moment he wanted nothing more than to hold Hayden forever, to be able to kiss her, to be able to…to love her. Instead, he kissed the top of her head in a friendly way and let go of her.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said, "I'm sorry that all this has happened to you. If there was any way that I could fix it, I would."

"I know," Hayden smiled at him sadly, "But even you, Sirius, can't stop fate. And fate seems to have a way of coming around and kicking me in the ass."

Sirius chuckled, "Aye, it can do that sometimes…"

The two gazed upon the lake in silence for a bit, both deep in thought. Hayden finally made up her mind about something and broke the silence.

"Sirius?" He looked at her, "I was just wondering…I mean, Andrew isn't going to be here for the Christmas Ball and I was just thinking that if you weren't going to ask anyone then maybe we could go together…"

"Andrew isn't going to like that much," Sirius pointed out bitterly, but his eyes turned a beautiful sparkling blue color.

"No," Hayden said slowly, "No I don't reckon he will. But he's going to have to realize that you and I are friends and nothing's ever going to change that."

Sirius smiled from ear to ear, "It means a lot to hear you say that," he blushed just slightly and continued, "And I think going to the ball with you would be…perfect."

"Great!" Hayden exclaimed breathlessly. She didn't understand why she suddenly felt like she couldn't stop smiling the huge grin that was spread across her face right now. And she certainly felt happier than she had in weeks. Another odd emotion was swirling around in her stomach, although she didn't know what it was and before she could figure it out, Sirius began to say something.

"Erm—dinner is going to be over soon," Sirius pointed out, still smiling and blushing furiously, "We'd best get a move on if we're going to eat."

"Oh right!" Hayden said springing to her feet, "I'm starving!"

* * *

**A/N: Right, well I know it's short, but I was at a bit of a loss as to what to write after that. I'm sure you all loved the Sirius/Hayden stuff! Ack! I'd be forever grateful if you'd all make a lovely review. Hope you all doing well! Thanks!**

* * *


	14. Food Fights

A/N: Dun dun dun dun…. MY RETURN!! Lol ok so read and enjoy or don't enjoy! Whatever moves your cow!

"You seem pretty happy there mate," James remarked as Sirius walked out of the shower whistling. Sirius flicked his towel at James, but laughed heartily all the same. Wistfully, he ran his hands through his short hair. "You know you can regrow that," James said with a smirk.

"I know," Sirius replied, "But I plan on just letting it grow out on its own. It's my reminder for everything stupid I've ever done."

James grinned, "I dunno if a haircut can remind you of EVERYTHING stupid you have ever done."

"Oy!" Sirius punched him lightly, "It's a reminder of the stupid things I've done as of late then. Besides," Sirius teased, "It's long enough now that I can mess it up a little bit like you always do and look like a prat!" James only laughed and readjusted his perfectly messed up hair. The two boys got ready in silence for a moment before Sirius finally added, "Hayden asked me to the Christmas Ball."

"And was she the lucky girl you accepted?" James asked lightly, "I noticed several girls crying last night; must've been because they'd all heard you were taken."

"What can I say?" Sirius asked sarcastically and then continued, "But I'm the lucky one… I'm taking Hayden Short to the Christmas Ball. Hayden Short! She is like a—a—a goddess or something! Merlin's beard, she is amazing…And me! I'm taking her! I mean, sure, she has a boyfriend and everything, but still, that night she's mine…I don't even deserve her."

"Sirius, mate, give yourself a little more credit. You are a good guy; you deserve the best of the best!"

Sirius chuckled, "Does that mean I get Lily?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," James scoffed, "I think that I might have gotten ahead of myself just a little bit. When I said you deserve the best, I meant naturally you deserved second best since the best girl in the entire world has already been taken. By me."

Sirius shook his head, grinning from ear to ear, "Did you always feel this way about her?"

"Not always," James admitted, "At first, she was just so…..challenging. There was always something about her that made me want more and more of her; even if it was fighting constantly. But then, last year something changed. I didn't want to just be around her because I knew it was a challenge or—or anything. I wanted to be everything in the world and more for her. And I tried so hard," James said with a grin, "The harder I tried, the more she seemed to hate me."

"Well you were a bit of a prick," Sirius joked.

"And so were you!" James retorted, "But really, I tried so hard to impress her with so many different things other than just being myself. Finally, I think it was this year after the fight with Malfoy, I just 

stopped trying. I gave up being what I thought the perfect guy would be like and just started acting like who I really was."

"And look at you now," Sirius teased.

James gave a blissful smile, "I know. I'm the happiest guy in the entire world…"

Sirius sighed, "So the point of all this lovely conversation about you getting the girl of your dreams relates to me in what way again?"

"Just that," James shrugged, "I don't know, mate. I've known both Hayden and you for a long time. To me, you guys make sense together. You just keep being yourself Sirius, and I promise that you'll get your chance with her. And when you do, she's going to love you."

Sirius smiled sadly, "I really hope you're right mate. I've never wanted anything so badly in my whole life. I'm not asking for a lifetime…I just want a chance."

"You'll get it," James said, patting him on the back, "You'll get that chance if I, personally, have to kill Andrew Conte."

Ember stretched out lazily upon a tree branch, "I suppose you're happy he's leaving," Hayden said from below her.

"Thrilled actually," the cat retorted, "You know I think he has something stuffed right up his pompous ass."

Hayden sighed, "Cut him some slack; he is under a lot of pressure. People expect that he might be France's next minister you know."

"Wonderful," Ember said sarcastically, "Then all of wizarding France will be boring pompous asses. What happened to your sense of independence Hayden? Your ideas of seeing the world and becoming a healer? You are hardly yourself anymore."

Hayden shook her head, "I don't need that anymore. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you love. Andrew doesn't want me working and he can't be out traveling the world while trying to maintain a good ministry job. He's already gotten us a very nice house…"

"All I hear is Andrew wants this and Andrew wants that," Ember argued, "What about what you want? Why does Andrew have to dictate your life? After the two of you get married, which the ceremony will be awful anyway seeing how you won't even know half the people there, you are going to be used as a trophy wife! He will take you around; showing you off to everyone while you're stuck being bored stiff. Then, you will have his boring pompous ass children who will grow up being ever so polite and well behaved. Now then," the cat continued ferociously, "When in that future do you see yourself being happy, hmm?"

Hayden sighed, "Things change…people change. Andrew is what I want now and that is that!"

"Chocolate covered cherries are most definitely the best muggle sweet," Sirius told Lily with an exasperated sigh. Hayden felt that she'd missed an ongoing battle between the two as she sat down for lunch.

"I beg to differ that chocolate covered raisins are much better," Lily retorted. James rolled his eyes toward Hayden. Sirius and Lily were both incredibly stubborn; the argument could last for hours.

"Cherries!"

"Raisins!"

"Cherries!"

"Raisins!"

"CHERRIES!"

"RAISINS!"

"SHUT-UP!" James howled, "They are both grand and if the two of you want to argue, do it somewhere else. Right now, let's try to have a civil lunch. Now then, Sirius don't forget to let Madame Hooch know we have quidditch practice tonight. I wanted--

"Cherries," Sirius whispered.

"Raisins," Lily hissed back.

"Raisins are just wrinkled up old grapes!" Sirius said crossly, "Do you like wrinkly old men too??"

"Sirius!" James exclaimed, "Are you even listening to me?!"

Sirius looked at him sweetly, "Of course! Quidditch, blah, blah, blah, and blah."

"I do not like wrinkly old men!" Lily huffed.

"James is wrinkly," Sirius said with a smile, "Have you seen his—"

"ENOUGH!" James bellowed, blushing a dark red, "Lily you do not have to make any reply to his questions! And Padfoot, I, first of all, am NOT wrinkly! Besides, even if I was perhaps a little wrinkly in places, Lily wouldn't mind in the least now would you babe?"

Lily scrunched her nose, "Um…."

"I'd take that as a yes, she minds very much," Hayden told James with a chuckle.

James pouted and threw a roll at Sirius who was having difficulty breathing he was laughing so hard. "I'll have you all know, especially you, dog breath, that Lily happens to think I am cute!"

"Don't throw things Potter," was Lily's only reply.

"Yeah," Sirius said, launching an entire bowl of pudding at James, "Don't throw things!"

The pudding splattered everywhere, but mostly on James' face. "You stupid git!" He howled, "I can give you detention for that!"

"Such a good Head Boy," Sirius cooed. James picked up a pitcher of juice threateningly.

"Put it down, Potter," Lily said giggling, "Or I will give YOU detention."

James eyed his girlfriend for only a moment before putting down the juice. Sirius smirked and stuck his tongue out at him. Whipping out his wand, James' face broke into a wide grin. A bucket of cherries and chocolate syrup came pouring down upon Sirius' head.

"James!" Lily shrieked, but before she could say anything else, James had conjured raisins and chocolate syrup over her own head. She feebly covered her head as the bucket tipped threateningly, "You let that fall and we are officially breaking up!" James only laughed as the contents rained down upon his beautiful girlfriend.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Sirius yelled, already looking like a chocolate monster. He took the opportunity to throw the pitcher of juice at a very unsuspecting Hayden. She gave a gasp of surprise and launched a stick of butter in retaliation. Unfortunately, she missed and hit a Ravenclaw instead who threw something at someone else, and soon the entire Great Hall had erupted into a massive food fight.

"James, you started this!" Lily said, covered in an assortment of chocolate raisins, and custard.

"Me!?" James ducked a flying chicken leg, "It was you and Sirius! But," He leaned in and kissed Lily passionately, "You taste delicious."

Hayden was taking refuge with Sirius under the table, "At least the lovebirds are enjoying this!" She motioned towards James and Lily who were making out in the middle of the Great Hall.

"We could be too!" Sirius pointed out, "The strawberry pie on your right cheek looks pretty appetizing!" Hayden rolled her eyes and wiped off her cheek, noticing that it was actually pumpkin pudding rather than strawberry pie. Sirius wriggled his eyebrows, "I didn't mean that cheek love!"

Hayden flushed and punched Sirius in the stomach, "You are so--so—"

"Sexy?!" Sirius asked with a lopsided grin.

"I was thinking stupid!" She said giggling. Sirius managed to look affronted and then tackled Hayden to the ground tickling her madly. "Pleas--Pl--Please st—op!" She gasped in stitches of laughter.

"What's the magic word?" Sirius said sweetly in a sing-song voice.

"I--I—don't—kno—w," Hayden was helpless and Sirius seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Then again, he was practically laying on top of the girl of his dreams.

"I suppose a kiss would also qualify as the magic word," Sirius suggested nonchalantly. Hayden tried to throw a disapproving look in Sirius' direction, but it didn't have quite the effect when giggling like a two 

year old. Sirius shrugged, "I'm just saying, if you REALLY wanted to get out of this situation, one little kiss would do just fine. I won't even act like I'm enjoying myself."

"I—I can't," She choked out, "Go kiss--s—someone else!"

Sirius leaned in very, very close to her, and for the moment, stopped tickling, "No," He said, his breath on her face. Sirius didn't quite know what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself. She was so beautiful; her eyes sparkling like jewels, her mouth so close to his own. "I would go my entire life without kissing another girl for one chance with you."

Hayden couldn't breathe; couldn't think. Sirius was close; very much too close. She could feel each and every breath on her face. His eyes were absolutely captivating; the intense icy blue stare underneath his long lashes. Suddenly, she couldn't help but grin when she realized he smelled very much like the chocolate and cherries that covered his face.

Sirius stuck out his lower lip, "What?" he asked.

Hayden giggled, "You smell like chocolate and cherries," she told him.

"Remind me to kill Prongs later for that," Sirius replied, rolling his eyes, "And here you were just about to let down your guard and kiss me."

"I was not!" Hayden argued.

"Then why are you blushing?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not!" She retorted, "Its strawberry pie filling…smeared on my face."

Sirius laughed, "Alright alright," He wriggled his eyebrows, "Well you don't seem to be fighting me too much, so I think you secretly want a kiss."

"I can't move!" Hayden insisted, "You're on top of me!"

"Trust me Sheik, I'm very much aware of that fact."

Hayden sighed, but she was still smiling, "Why do you insist upon doing this to me Sirius? I'm not one of your lap girls to just play around with…I have a boyfriend and I'm not the least bit interested in you."

"You're right, I know," Sirius admitted, "You've never been one of my lap girls, and I don't want you to be. I also need to respect that you have a boyfriend, even if he is the world's biggest prat."

"Sirius!"

He shrugged, "Truth hurts dearest!"

Hayden rolled her eyes, "Will you please get off of me now?"

"Sure thing," Sirius rolled off and helped Hayden to her feet, "But you're wrong about one thing…"

"What's that?" She asked confusedly.

"Oh," He winked, "Just that you're not the least bit interested in me. See Sheik, I think you are very, very interested…and that's what scares you."

Hayden smashed a pie on his face in reply.

A/N: Ok so short and at times lighthearted, but some major moments in the mix! Whohoo!! Haha Please review! Thanks for readin!


End file.
